When Raw Wraps
by Elstro1988
Summary: When the cameras go off, a whole new set of stories and dramas unfold. Unofficial sequel to Champs' Choice and Joshing For Position. Following the lives of main roster couples and what mischeif they get up to backstage. Multi-pairings, inc. Centon, Sheaniel, Ambrollins and more! Linked to the one shots Let's Dance Randal, Dazzler And Great White etc. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**When Raw Wraps**

_Welcome to my new chaptered fic! This story is not focused on one pairing but just a look at what happened backstage after this week's Raw went off air. What with DAT CAGE MATCH and the main event and all..._

_..also you're probably sick of him but Josh will be probably be gone from WWE shortly so I want to do a few last things with him before he inevitably gets released. This is technically a second sequel to Champs Choice only without the Josh focus this time._

_Pairings are Centon, Jody/CoshRhews , Sheaniel at first but others will come (After all, Miz has got something going on with the Real Americans...). Same universe of course as Champs Choice and Joshing For Position, linked with the most recent one shots too. So in this universe Josh is an NXT wrestler (hence why hes not on WWE TV ;))._

_Smut, comedy, fluff as per usual._

* * *

Raw had just gone off air. Randy Orton had been defeated in the main event by Daniel Bryan after one heck of a match from both.

John Cena, nursing an eye injury, was sat in gorilla position watching the show draw to a close. Even if he wasn't participating, as top guy and because Randy liked him to, he always watched Randy's matches from the sidelines. When he wasn't involved, that is.

He enjoyed Randy's matches with Daniel the most if he was honest. The two had electric chemistry out there and if John was honest, he could even see them dating. They'd be a cute couple. For the cocky Face Of The WWE, Randy was now pretty shy and adorable backstage these days and Daniel had no real ego.

As Kane chokeslammed the cute little Daniel to hell, John got to his feet as he heard footfalls through the curtain and out came Randy.

"Was that OK?" asked Randy.

"Why you asking me?" grinned John, "You know you killed it out there. Bryan once again pushed you to your limits. What is with the biting? Every time you go against him, you bite his thighs."

Randy blushed. OK, he had to admit it. John was his perfect man but he was nursing the teensiest crush on the company's most over guy since Stone Cold Steve Austin. Yes, Randy Orton, whose body could be used to model sculptures after, crushed on the petite, shaggy-haired, bearded indie circuit king. There was no mean bone in Bryan's body and he was so fucking talented.

"Randal Keith Orton, have you got a little crush?" teased John.

Randy felt like a kid who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Or the kid who'd been walked in on looking at a porn site by a conservative parent.

"Yes Johnny," he mumbled, looking anywhere but at the teasing eyes and dimples of his long-term partner.

"Awwwww," grinned John, "It's OK...I just didn't picture little Bryan as someone you'd be into."

"But...I have you...and I'm looking at another guy," sighed Randy, "Sheamus would kick my ass and Brie would bitch slap me from one end of the arena to the other."

"Biting his thighs though Randal," chuckled John, "Not the most subtle way."

"He would never be into me anyway, even if I was single," Randy said, "You hate me now don't you?"

John had to admit he was a tiny bit jealous. But only a tiny bit. Randy was now scarlet. And John thought it was adorable.

"Why don't we go somewhere a bit quieter and talk about this, huh?" he said, "Away from prying ears.."

"You mean Cody might earwig?" huffed Randy.

"Exactly, he'll probably try and set you two up," grinned John.

"Johnny...I've cheated on you...in thought if not in deed," sighed Randy.

"I'm not mad!" John said, "I told you, it's adorable."

He casually removed his shirt.

Now Randy's eyes were raking him all over. Damn you Cena. Suddenly adorable bearded men were wiped from Randy's mind, replaced with X-rated thoughts of the hulking hunk stood in front of him. John just flashed the dimples at him. He spotted the tent in Randy's black trunks. Naughty.

John just grinned some more and casually made his way to the locker room. Randy caught up with him and took his hand. If the wrestling boot was on the other foot, and someone else was giving John the eye, then the Viper rage would kick in., NOBODY was allowed to touch John. Not on Randy's watch. Randy was angry at himself for developing a crush on his opponent tonight because it made him a hypocrite. But John was looking so fucking fine...and those khaki shorts (John's entire wardrobe was jorts or khaki shorts) clung to his big muscular ass.

And Stephanie and Hunter were just torturing Randy by making him face John yet again next week on Raw. Randy had been close to coming in his trunks in his match with Daniel for fuck';s sake...how would he cope against the love of his life? He was more hormonal these days than he was at sixteen. And John never looked better. Under the corridor lights, scratch marks were visible on John's back. Ooops. Lucky John couldn't compete tonight as he was a roadmap of Randy's orgasms from the last two days. When John had to stay out the ring...he took those frustrations out on Randy's ass. Not that Randy ever complained. Ever. Randy thought he couldn't walk this morning. Let alone work a main event match with the uber-talented Daniel Bryan.

He heard footsteps behind him.

"Look at the state of his back," came a teasing voice that made Randy';s heart beat, "Someone's a tiger in bed."

John chuckled and turned around.

"Trust you to notice Bryan," he grinned, "Yeah, this one needs special handling."

Randy was now suddenly finding his titles extremely ornate and pretty to look at. But...thoughts were flashing across his mind...him...John...Daniel...naked...in bed...writhing...sweat...damnit Orton, snap out of it.

"Yes he does...biter," smirked Daniel, "When he wasn't mounting me or fondling me. You sure you've been delivering in the bedroom Cena?"

"He woke me up last night...twice!" John smirked back.

"JOHNNY." Randy was now crimson in the face. John was fucking LOVING this.

"Was that a hickey I saw on Sheamus' neck?" John grinned to Daniel who looked bashful and nodded.

"Yep.." mumbled Daniel.

"I heard you gave him great birthday sex," John went on.

Randy scowled.

Daniel spotted this and grinned. That almost looked like...jealousy?

"Yeah I did," he said, "So good to have him back on the road...even if it's...secret. So does Randy bite your thighs as well in bed?"

"Nope," smirked John, "Oh will you look at the time...leave you to talk about your match boys..."

"Johnny...!" hissed Randy.

"Meet you on your tour bus Randal," John said, padding over and kissing the tanned younger man who returned it eagerly, possesive hand on John's ass, "Hey! Calm it. We have company."

Daniel just watched this. If only he could just make up his mind...this could be the kind of relationship he could have with his beloved Irishman.

"I'm commando under these trunks," hissed Randy to John.

John spanked him playfully.

"Behave!" he grinned, "Wait until we're on the bus!"

"Holding you to that Johnny," Randy hissed, eyes sparkling, "Love you.."

"Love you too trouble, now mush." John said before sauntering away.

"Don't let me stop you," Daniel said.

"No...no...it's cool...always got time for you," Randy said, smiling a little and blushing again. Daniel was cute and pretty. But he was off limits in many ways...

"So why do you bite me?" Daniel asked.

"Because...because...OK..(he was bright red and pacing now)...Bryan...I think you're cute," confessed Randy.

"What?!" Daniel was thrown. He had to be kidding. Randy fucking Orton just called him cute? No way. The guy was a bronzed God...most people would want a piece of him even if they didn't admit it. Even Cody still would to be honest.

"I do, Johnny rumbled me," sighed Randy, "You're pretty...you're talented, not an egomanical shit like me..and you've got an ass. Unlike me."

"I'm everything John isn't!" Daniel grinned, "I'm short...ungroomed...goat faced."

"Cody showed me the pcitures he took of you on Sheamus' birthday," Randy said, "You looked hot as fuck."

"I'm flattered...really I am," Daniel said, grinning, "But I'm not your type, Randy."

"I know," Randy said, "I love Johnny...really love him...he's hot..perfect...but..I can still get crushes."

"You're only human," Daniel said, "So have you fantasised about me?"

He was curious now. And this was a HUGE ego boost to the little man.

Randy nodded.

No way? Now Daniel was curious. Why not?

"In what way?" grinned Daniel.

"I...oh God...this is so fucking embarrassing," rumbled Randy, "I...wondered what it'd be like...to have you throw me down and fuck me...all that energy.."

"What?!"

Randy had fantasised about being TOPPED by the much smaller Daniel?

"Yeah, go on laugh!" Randy snapped.

"Randy...Randy..." chuckled Daniel, "Well..that's a turnup. I thought you'd be dreaming about tapping this.." He turned and wiggled his curvaceous butt.

"You're a bottom...so thats why its embarrassing," sighed Randy, "Wish my ass looked like yours."

"Wish I had thighs, abs and a chest like yours," hit back Daniel, "Nobody's perfect Randy. Go and see your man. I'm not interested in you...not in that way. You're hot as fuck but...I'm not into being top. And I love Shea. And Brie...look...no hard feelings hey?"

"It's OK...thank you for not hating me," Randy said.

"Not every day you find out Randy freaking Orton thinks youre hot!" Daniel said, "Maybe I'll invest in flat irons and cocoa butter now."

"Don't become Cody!" Randy smirked.

"Says the guy wanting to be taken up the ass by a short guy," hit back Daniel, "Go and see your muscle man. I bet he's lifting some weights in your bus...all sweaty...grunting..."

Daniel could see those thoughts flashing across Randy's mind and practically heard the moan leave the WWE World Heavyweight Champion's mouth. Damn Randy was still so thirsty for Cena. Daniel would definitely pay to see Randy and John fuck one time. But anyway...Sheamus was waiting. His own big muscle hunk.

* * *

Cody Rhodes was laying on a bed in the medical room, arm and knee bandaged. He'd taken a hard fall after that epic moonsault of the top of the cage but the eruption of cheers (especially all the male voices in that) had been so worth it. He knew damn well the only reason he and Dustin had been given that was so he could perform that spot. If his career ended tomorrow, that was one hell of a high note to leave on.

JBL had just text him, telling him that tomorrow in Des Moines they were shooting the next episode of JBL And Cole with Wade.

The dark match for Raw had been Cody's boyfriend of six months, announcer-turned-NXT wrestler Josh Mathews taking on Curt Hawkins. Cody was watching Randy and Daniel Bryan kill it out there.

The door to the medical room opened and in walked Josh, wearing black and gold ring attire (one of their AWOL friend Layla's final ones before she disappeared in shady circumstances, not replying to their texts or anything), hobbling a little on his braced knee.

"Hey," Josh said, "Hawkins trashed my knee earlier so the road agents told me to go and get it looked at. How's my wounded soldier?"

Cody shuffled up so Josh could sit next to him.

"Think I might have torn my medial collateral," Cody sighed, leaning on his older, shorter partner's toned chest.

"Worth it though, I marked like a bitch backstage," Josh said, "I hope they don';t depush you and Dustin...not now. I've been waiting for this match all week. And guess what, Hunter said I can now use mine..."

"About fucking time," Cody said, tracing heart shapes idly on Josh's chest, "Wish you did when Dustin and I came to tapings last week. Joshy...I'm gonna confess something...I've been harassing Hunter every day to let you moonsault again. Best moment of our one-on-one match...the day we got together."

He smiled adorably at the memories of that day. They'd had a match on Smackdown to work out their then-fury at one another and ended up finally getting together as a couple for the first time in their six-year-strong friendship. And Cody had put Josh over.

"Got some news too," Josh said, "Facing Bo again for the NXT title...in a 2 out of 3 falls match."

"Awesome!" squealed Cody, "When is this? I wanna come watch! Brandi gets to fucking announce and I'm not having that. Not when my Joshy is going to blow the roof off."

"Next week."

"I'm coming whether they like it or not," Cody announced, "I'll probbaly be out of action with this knee so might as well. Oooh...oohh...do they have a cage?!"

"I dunno...I don't think Full Sail is the right place for a steel cage match," Josh grinned, face glowing at how enthusiastic Cody, one of (in Josh's opinion) the top stars of WWE today, was about his own more modest ring career.

"Why not?" pouted Cody.

"THat's your moment I'll be shamelessly stealing," Josh chuckled, "Oh Coddles..you're too cute but don't let me take anything from you. You were fucking AWESOME tonight and I'm so proud...so was Dustin..so was your Dad. Brandi was fangirling as well...my phone was beeping off the wall backstage during that."

"Joshy...it would mean so much to me to watch you do that," Cody said, kissing his smaller, elder boyfriend on the lips, "Make NXT history. First steel cage match. And it'll elevate Bo too. Kid deserves it."

"The audience hate him, it's so unfair when his brother's one of the best on the main roster," agreed Josh, "I like him..he's a good guy. And love facing him."

"He sells the Layout like it murders him," Cody said, "You also have awesome matches with Sami Zayn."

"Sami carries me," Josh said, "He knocks my old ass out the ball park. Wasted down on NXT. I can't believe he's dating Adrian Neville...they hooked up before Christmas and didnt tell anyone until after Rumble."

"How's er..what's his name, the guy you turned heel on..the Brit who got Lay's knee injury," asked Cody.

"Oliver? Yeah he's fine, single..but fine...still a good friend," Josh said, "I'll see if they'll allow me to have a cage match. Bo would be up for that."

"You do that and I'm getting front row seats," Cody said, "Brandi still gets to be in the ring with you though. Bitch."

"That's your wife you're calling a bitch!" chuckled Josh.

"Beard," corrected Cody, "You're who's in my bed every night." He rolled over and straddled Josh, kissing him.

"Coddles...mind your knee," moaned Josh.

"Nobody else in here," grinned Cody, "You know you want to."

"Show goes off the air soon.."

"Well you'll just have to be quick won;t you?"

Josh sighed as Cody's nimble fingers unbuckled the gold belt of his black ring shorts and pulled them down his smooth slim legs.

"Mmm..." moaned Cody as he took Josh into his mouth hungrily, enjoying the moans the smaller man made as Cody sucked him off.

"Oohh...fuck Cody.." whimpered Josh.

"Fuck me at the hotel," Cody said, refusing to stop sucking. Josh's petite hips were snappin g up and down, fucking the pretty face attached to his dick. Cody was too damn good at head to be allowed. Josh never thought he'd happily settle into being permanent top in a relationship but it was fucking CODY...who despite being stupidly well endowed was a strict power bottom. Some sacrifices had to be made and Cody did top on Josh's 33rd birthday in November as a treat.

* * *

Randy opened the door of his tour bus, itching to put his feet up and kick back, ready for Smackdown tomorrow in Iowa. He could hear mannish grunts from inside.

Mind racing with all sorts of unfounded thoughts about ring rats and so forth, the WWE World Heavyweight Champion stomped inside...only to see John with two huge bar bells, curling his biceps...the veins popping and looking sweaty..just like Daniel had teasingly said it would be. Damnit Cena...Randy was like a teenage girl all over again. He was so strong...so powerful...Orton calm those hormones.

"Oh...hey," grinned John, "So how was he? Better than me?"

"Johnny..."

He knew John was teasing him but he was still embarrassed. His boyfriend of 12 years was ripping him for crushing on a small guy. John should be jealous and kicking his damn ass to the kerb for not appreciating him enough! Not making fun of him!

John placed the barbells in the corner and padded over to Randy. MMm...that tight grey tee just clung to every bulging muscle on the older man.

"Relax...you know I'm only playing with you," John said, heaving the six foot Randy and picking him up bridal style with an alarming amount of ease. But then John could carry 400 pounds across his shoulders so Randy was nothing by comparison.

"Play with me in the way I like then Cena," growled Randy.

John spanked him playfully and lifted him onto his shoulders into the AA position. Randy didn't even bother fighting out. Tonight was going to be good. Even with an injury, John will take care of...all his needs.

* * *

Sheamus just howled with laughter when Daniel told him what he'd found out tonight.

"Awww," he chuckled, "Randy fancies you! Oh I'm going to enjoy this."

"Shea, don't!" Daniel complained.

"Why? It's not often I get to tease Randy about stuff," grinned Sheamus.

"He gets enough flak from Cody," Daniel said.

"Even better!" beamed Sheamus, "Damn I've missed the good times here. John boy never said anything when we met for beers last night."

"Cos he didn't know until today," Daniel sighed, undressing. Brie and Nikki were rooming together so he was taking advantage of that. He wasn't appreciating Sheamus taking the mickey instead of taking him. He crawled onto Sheamus, causing the redhaired Irishman to stumble back onto the bed.

"Easy tiger," smirked Sheamus, as Daniel unzipped his jeans.

"I'm not interested in Randy," Daniel said, pecking Sheamus, "I've got enough to worry about without someone else wanting me."

"Oh such first world problems," Sheamus teased, "Must be so hard being pretty."

He patted Daniel on the head. The little man just fixed him with an attempt at a scowl but it only served to make him look even more like a miniature schnauzer.

"Don't patronise me Shea," he complained, "You're still in the doghouse, remember?"

"I grew my beard back," chuckled Sheamus.

"Only just, I made an exception for your birthday," pouted Daniel, climbing off Sheamus and folding his arms, well and truly sulking.

"They picked the right person for Total Divas, you're a bigger diva than Brie," joked Sheamus.

"Not funny, Shea."

Daniel got to his feet and stomped towards the door. Wonder if Cody was willing to two up because he wasn't in the mood for Sheamus' jokes right now. He was mad at Sheamus. First for taking the piss out of him and then for mentioning Brie, knowing that Daniel's two timing was a sore point.

"Bryan, c'mon, I was only kidding..."

The door slammed.

Sheamus sighed and lay back on the bed. Him and his big mouth again. Once again Daniel had sent him to Coventry for running it when he really shouldn't.

* * *

**A short opening but wanted to get this up before tonight's Raw went on air! There'll be other pairings in this but just wanted to set some threads up now. Awww even big bad Randy gets schoolboy crushes every now and then and let's face it, the chemistry between him and little DB is electric in the ring. What with seeing Sheamus and being engaged to Brie, it's getting to the Should-Be Face Of WWE.**

**We'll hear from Mizzy and the Real Americans in chapter two :) **

**And on the Jody side, it's obvious where that's headed. No strenous activity for Coddles though for a while..**

**So yeah. I said I would end it..but...I couldn't resist. Chaptered fics have lured me in. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Thanks for the reviews already! Didn't think anyone would want to follow this as its not the most original setup but y'all are awesome! _

_One thing my work has been criminally lacking has been involvement from the Shield...may have a Shield pairing later on (perhaps as an established one that's just been 'under the radar'. I love a bit of Ambrollins..). This chapter will be a bit longer now I'm establishing the plots of the story. Other side couples will materialise here too, so this story should have something for everyone. We've got Centon, Sheaniel and the drama of Daniel being Randal's crush; Jody; and of course Mizzy and the Real Americans to come._

_Now Byron Saxton is backstage on Raw it's pretty much given Josh is on borrowed time, so his time in this fic will be brief too. Plus who apart from me stans for him? Anyway I digres..on with the show._

_Centon match on this week's Raw just gave me life. As did Cameron's DDT. But anyway.._

* * *

Sheamus was sat in catering, looking at his fruit salad like it was about to eat him alive. The Irishman was uncharacteristically subdued tonight, even though they were in Los Angeles of all places, and for some reason, Betty White was on Raw. Daniel had stuck him back in the doghouse for teasing him last week and had spent more time with Brie (as he rightfully should, if Sheamus was honest). But, and this made Sheamus pretty pissed off, he was still giving Randy Orton the time of day. Randy...the guy who had a fucking CRUSH on Daniel. Yet Sheamus bought Daniel a promise ring and he was being made the bad guy in this? The Irishman hadn't time for head games. He thought being in a relationship with a bloke would mean he wouldnt have to go through this sort of thing but maybe men were the same as women after all. After all, from many beers with John Cena, if Randy told John he was 'Fine' he was actually pissed the fuck off at John. But John always joked that Randy got PMS anyway. Only to his 'bro' friends like Sheamus and Wade of course.

"Hey man," came a voice.

Speak of the devil.

"Alright mate," Sheamus replied as the hulking, baseball cap clad John Cena sat next to him.

"Oh sure," John replied, "Apart from being beat up and having to mainevent Raw with Randall. Fine."

"Something up?" asked the Irishman.

"He's throwing a strop. Again," John sighed, "I made one joke too many about Bryan and now he's not talking to me."

"Know the feeling," Sheamus said, "I'm in the bad books too."

"Same reason as me?"

"Yup. I took the piss out of Bryan and he took it as a personal insult," Sheamus said, "I thought going out with a fella would be so different from a lady. Guess not."

"Can't blame Bryan for being on edge, he's engaged to a woman but also been seeing you for 2 years," John said, "I think he just wants to have his cake an eat it. You should't let yourself be 'the other woman' like this."

Sheamus shrugged. He could knock John's block off for that but it was the bleedin' truth after all.

"I can't believe Randal crushes on him," John said, "No offence to Bryan at all...but...Randy's always liked...big guys. Even before me...er...don't tell anyone or my balls are heading for a mincer..but before he first got signed, when he was in the Marines...he was the barracks bicycle."

"What?!" Now Sheamus was intrigued.

"Yeah," sighed John, "He was pretty pissed that he didn't lose his virginity in high school so when he joined, he basically dropped his pants for every guy in his platoon. Sex starved dudes away from wives, girlfriends and homes...he cleaned house."

"Does that not bother ya?"

"Because I was Mr Jonas Brother before I first started dating him, of course," snorted John, "In high school I was going with chicks and dudes."

"When did you first get it together?" asked Sheamus.

"OVW, first month I was there, 2001," John sighed, "Different times then. He was a cocky little mofo even then. 21, and thought he was God's gift to guys. And girls. He knew girls wanted on that dick of his. Floppy haired little minx he was. He came to me first, practically fell over the weights to come talk to me that first day."

"You didn't, John-boy?" asked Sheamus.

"I took him on a date," John said, "Never seen cockiness dissipate so fast. He told me nobody had ever taken him on one. Not even a movie in his teens."

"Define date," grinned Sheamus. This was taking his mind off Daniel perfectly.

"Just a local dive that did awesome burgers and then took him to a movie,c ant remember what it was. I'm a gentleman. I didnt fuck him on the first date."

"24 year old bodybuilder takes a hungry young lad on a date and makes him wait...how the bloody hell did you manage that?" teased Sheamus.

"I wasn't gonna be another notch on his bedpost, nobody treats John Cena that way," smirked John, "And my oldest brother always told me that most gay men are users."

"Tell me about it, all I've been to most guys is the bit o' rough," Sheamus sighed.

"I would," smirked John.

"I like them smaller," hit back Sheamus.

"You're afraid you might get someone tougher," joked John.

"OK, OK, you win mate," Sheamus chuckled, "We can both put Show on our shoulders. So tell me, when did you finally get little Randy in your bed?"

"A week later, OVW night out, he was ALL over me and none of theother guys minded," John said, "Took him home and pounded him through my mattress. I thought he was a top, he was so cocky. But nope."

"Randy's never fooled me," smirked Sheamus, "You're a big tough lad, nobody could dominate you."

"I've experimented," grinned John, "Last time I let Randy tap this (he slapped his solid, enormous, jort-clad behind) was Mania 28."

"I still think you owe me for making you pull your head out of *that* and get back together with him," smirked Sheamus, "You and Ryder. I mean, REALLY mate?"

"Don't remind me," John sighed, "I learned never to open up our relationship again. Randall might give it all that (he made a talking gesture with his hand) but he's really insecure underneath. Like our first time. He was really surprised to see me still in his bed the next day, told me all his previous guys would talk the talk, get him in bed and then leave during the night. So we did it again the morning after...nice and slow."

"Oh man, poor sod," Sheamus said, "EVeryone thinks he's this douchey arsehole who doesn't give a shit about anyone else but himself. I've seen him with his little girl, he's a great father. And he's only human after all."

"Oh he used to be an asshole," John said, "I got SO much shit from the veterans like Taker, JBL, Hunter, Holly, all of them for his behavior. But despite his cockiness, he always wanted a kid. Having Alanna brought him right back to earth."

"See, this is something I don't understand," Sheamus said, "You're basically professional wrestling's Romeo And Juliet and yet you both married women!"

"Randy was...bi curious, or straight curious," John said, "And he still cares for Sam. To be honest bud, it's a bit messy all that stuff, so I don't wanna go there."

"Been 12 years matey, don't you think you should put a ring on it?" Sheamus said, "You're divorced now and so's he."

"He wants me to marry him, and I want to, but...I think it's best we wait until our careers die down," John said, "My brother says the same to me all the time, trust me. I took Randy to meet the family just before my debut. Bro told me even then that I had a keeper. And then he walked in on us...oh GOD he'll never let me forget that."

Sheamus laughed.

"Ha...trust you!"

"Randal...isn't quiet...never has been," John said, shaking his head, cheeks rather pink, "Told me I was the first guy in ages to make him scream. Oh...(he lowered his voice)...after our first time, he told me I was the first to er..make him cum. Without having to use his hands."

"Get it in matey, you studmuffin you," teased Sheamus, "So when did he first drop the L bomb?"

"Third time we had sex," John said, "Yeah, that soon."

"You guys will be old men and still at it like rabbits," Sheamus said, slapping John on the back.

"He';s worse than a teenager when he gets going," John sighed, "Not that I'm complaining. Read some place men in their 30s have more sex than any other age range."

Randy had entered Catering at that point, already dressed for competition in his trunks, pads, boots and merchandise tee, and his titles on his shoulders. He looked sullen and moody and sat down in the corner, away from everyone.

"Go and defrost the ice queen," Sheamus said as he watched John spot Randy and shift guiltily.

"I value my testicles today," John hissed back.

"You've got to wrestle him in a few hours!" Sheamus said, "Move yer arse!"

"OK, OK," sighed John and he got to his feet, padding over to his belovedf partner of 12 years and opponent for tonight's main event.

Randy looked up and shot him a fierce scowl before going back to idly browsing his cellphone. Randy was still pissed the fuck off with John for all the remarks about his crush on Bryan. But his lock screen was still a photo of John.

"Hey," John said.

"Leave me alone Cena," snarled Randy, "I'll see you in the damn ring."

"Baby please, I'm sorry for running my mouth," sighed John.

"Whatever."

Randy just looked away from him.

"Randy..."

"What? Go back to your bro Sheamus and make fun of me like you were doing!" snarled Randy.

"I wasn't, actually," John said, "I was talking about you but not making fun of you."

Randy ignored him, focusing on Alanna';s scrunchie around his finger. He couldn't wait to spend more time with his daughter this week. Alone. Away from John. Maybe he'll invite Bryan along. Just to stick it to John. And Sheamus.

John threw caution to the winds and tried to rub Randy's back. The younger man just shuffled away.

"Back off Cena or I'll hurt you!" hissed Randy, a viper rage definitely brewing.

John was getting exasperated. If at this stage of his life Randy couldn't take some harmless ribbing and throwing a big hissy fit over it..

"Jesus Randal, get off your period!" John spat.

He didn't see the smack coming.

Randy slapped him hard in the face before picking up his titles and storming out of Catering, leaving John holding his face and removing foot from mouth.

* * *

Over in another corner, a disgruntled and suited up Miz was observing this display. He was not happy with the past few months focus on Cena and Orton. He got on with them both and Randy often hung out with him, Daniel and Cody backstage, but it didn't stop the former WWE Champion and Ohio native from being pissed off with all this.

Mike got to his feet and padded over, spotting one of the few men that never failed to make him smile. Antonio Cesaro.

The strong Swiss grinned back at Mike as the suited up Ohio native walked over.

"Oh hey," drawled Antonio, "You look mad."

"Oh nothing," Mike said, "Just being butthurt because of Cena and Orton maineventing."

"Least you're not jobbing," ANtonio said.

"You and Jakey have had more wins than me, I'm borderline buried," Mike said.

Mike was sleeping with both of the Real Americans. And Bad News Barrett. Well...not all the time. ANtonio, Jack and Wade were his go-to guys when he wanted male attention. It was a little slutty but it was only those three. They were good to him. Wade could be a gentleman, as could Antonio. Jack was more rough and ready but was great in bed and always had his back. But Jack was married with a litle boy. Antonio and Wade were single and unattached. But Mike couldn't decide...English or Swiss. Damn Europeans. Why were they so hot?

"Your time will come again," Antonio said, "If you need cheering up..."

A salacious smirk lifted the handsome, tall and rugged Swiss wrestler's face and Mike practically melted, his cock isntantly hardening under his expensive suit. Been a couple of days since he'd last had any attention. And Antonio was already in his ring gear...mmmm...those long hairy legs...which just felt heavenly against Mike's ass.

"I always need cheering up from my Swiss stallion," he purred, pecking Antonio on the lips and rubbing the solid chest of the taller man.

Antonio smirked and took Mike;s hand, leading his suited coworker/friend with major benefits from Catering and down a corridor. Backstage fun was the best. So risky. But there were so many road and crew members about...

"In here," Mike said, stopping in front of a room with Stephanie's name on the door.

"Stephanie's OFFICE?!" hissed Antonio incredulously.

"She's down in gorilla while theyre setting up," Mike grinned, "That leather couch looks comfy."

"Jesus Michael," Antonio gasped. But how fucking thrilling would the risk of being caught be? He followed Mike inside and shut the door, Mike whimpering and attacking his lips.

"I'm desperate for your body," whined Mike, "Take my designer suit down and do me like the slut I am.."

Yeah, he was a slut really. Not Alex Riley level. But juggling 3 guys was pretty slutty. And yes, Antonio and Jack had both been inside his ass. At the same time. Now THAT was a wild night. Mike genuinely thought he could not walk. And then as a treat, Jack had fucked Antonio. Even taking dick, Antonio was manly and hot. A masculine bottom. Or versatile. Whatever. Mike was horny.

Antonio climbed onto the plush brown leather couch and pulled his trunks down his long, hairy legs, his hard cock springing free. He would have preferred foreplay to get Mike really going but this was cool too. Mike unbuckled his belt and dropped his suit pants. No underwear? Oh fuck, Antonio was even harder now.

Mike kicked the suit pants and his shoes and socks off, leaving his shirt, waistcoat, tie and jacket on. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of poppers and some lubricant, along with a condom. He tossed the condom to Antonio and took a huge sniff of the poppers, moaning at the rush.

He tore the lubricant sachet open with his teeth and coated two fingers, before prepping himself, moaning like a slut, giving Antonio a show.

THe Swiss jerked his impressive cock at this erotic sight.

"No!" moaned Mike, "I want everything you've got. Put that rubber on now!"

Antonio tore the condom wrapper open and unrolled the rubber sheath on himself. Mike would love to take his men bare one day, but he wasnt reckless and made them wrap it. Mike padded over and straddled that hot, muscular body. Antonio's strength was such a turnon. He rubbed his large, curvy ass against Antonio, moaning at the fuzz against his smooth skin. He pinned Antonio to the couch as he lowered himself on, crying out at the pain as he was penetrated.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" he wailed.

"Mike...easy.."

"Shut up Claudio," gasped Mike, sitting all the way down and then crying out again as all the Swiss' inches were sheathed inside him, stabbing his prostate in the perfect spot. Ohhh YES. Yes. Fucking yes.

Mike's cock was dribbling precum all over Antonio's abs.

"I'm so wet for you," he moaned, "Fuck me you stallion. Make me scream. Give it to me.."

Antonio grabbed Mike's hands and let the thicker, shorter man ride him, taking control, wanton mewls and cries leaving his mouth. THe warm, tight heat was fucking addictive...Mike was so fucking responsive and took his cock good. And Mike wasnt the arrogant loudmouth he'd thought either..he was shy, adorable and affectionate. And was never demanding. Unless in bed. But that was fine. Jack was shit hot sex (and the only man Antonio let fuck his ass) but...Mike was just...perfect. WHy did he have to share him with Barrett and Jack? Antonio could happily give up the occasional fuck with his tag partner if it meant he could date Mike properly.

"Ohhh CLAUDIO!" cried Mike. This was so fucking hot...Antonio was hitting his spot so fucking good...even better than usual...he wanted more.

Antonio sat up so he and Mike could cuddle. Mike began to kiss him hungrily, whimpering against his lips.

"_Ist gut, ja_?" purred Antonio.

Mike whined loudly. Oh YES. German was his kryptonite in bed. Or French.

"Oh yes...youre amazing...you fuck me so good," he whimpered, "_Auf Deutsche, bitte...Vati_."

Oh Mike...you MINX.

Antonio smirked and began to fuck Mike a bit more vigorously, loosening the tie and unbuttoning the shirt buttons down to the waistcoat, keeping it slow but deep. Who cared if they were at work? Mike was fucking hot sex.

Maybe one day he'll make love to Mike properly. Wine him, dine him and give it to him slow all night long.

"_Schnell_," Mike whimpered. So what? He'd learned German purely so he could talk back when Antonio fucked him. He couldnt WAIT for the next European tour...mmmmm..

Antonio leaned forward so Mike was at an angle. This couch was too damn cramped. He pushed Mike onto his back, legs now wrapped around him. Oh YES! Mike could feel the cool leather and hairy thighs press right against his ass cheeks,every inch of Antonio inside of him. C'mon you hot European stud, pound him like he deserved!

Antonio could sense the need from Mike and began to thrust in and out hard, enjoying the sharp, deafening wails now filling the room.

Mike was NOT modest when it came to being fucked by Antonio. He was louder than he ever was with Wade or Jack...lately it had been mostly Antonio actually...maybe the Swiss was his favourite. And he was single..

His prostate was on fire...

"OH CLAUDIO!" he screamed.

Antonio spanked Mike hard, low manly grunts leaving his lips. He didnt care if he didn't get off. He wanted to see Mike blow his load. He loved watching Mike come. Especially if he;'d made Mike do it himself.

"Michael...oh fuck Mike," he grunted.

"Oh Claudio...I'm so...I'm gonna...please make me.." whined Mike, incoherent.

Antonio leaned forward even more so he could hit Mike's g-spot good. And Mike's screams grew in volume...he was going to blow a huge load...fuck it, he'll change his suit...he wasnt going to mute his orgasm..his prostate was blazing...fuck anal orgasms were the fucking BEST..especially when caused by hot Swiss studs..his skin was tingling..he could feel the pulling behind his abs taking over..

"OH CLAUDIO!"

Mike convulsed wildly as semen splattered his waistcoat, jacket, his FACE as he had the best orgasm of his life.. screaming his pleasure.

He was done.

Oh fuck.

Antonio was gobsmacked just how much Mike had lost his shit there.

"Claudio..." gasped Mike.

Antonio leaned forward to kiss him. He was so hard still. But someone could walk in at any minute. And if it was Stephanie...

He pulled out and took the condom off.

"You didn't..." Mike said.

"It's OK," Antonio said, pulling his trunks back on.

"Claudio," Mike clumsily got to his knees, on jelly legs and pecked Antonio on the cheek, "Sex involves two people sweetie."

"I know," the Swiss replied, "Always after the show."

"Claudio, that was something else," Mike said, "I'm yours...anytime you want me...you're the best I've had in years."

"Better than Swaggs?"

Antonio couldn't help but smirk.

Mike nodded. He never thought anyone could be better in bed than Jake Hager but this hot blooded, proudly hairy hunk might have beaten him. Wade? Wade who? Anyway Mike wasn't speaking to Wade thanks to the burial on Smackdown the other week. Wade had tried to brush it off as just what creative had asked him to do but Mike had been hurt and thrown Wade under a bus. He was cordial to Wade at the moment but right now...all that mattered was Antonio.

"I really like you Claudio," he said, blue eyes sparkling.

Antonio had been waiting to hear that for fucking months. Sure Swaggs was a good buddy (and good in bed) but Mike was another level. Antonio liked having a 'princess' to spoil and treat and Mike's addiction to designer labels (and the fact that he was strict bottom) and looking good...Antonio would happily make Mike his 'lady'. If Mike would just let him. And Mike needed something to look forward to at work while he wasnt being used properly on TV.

"I like you too," rumbled Antonio.

Mike smiled, his perfect white teeth sparkling in the light of the room.

"You treat me so nicely," he said.

"I always liked curvy girls," Antonio said, "And thick.."

Mike cut him off. He actually liked that title. He could explore his feminine side with Antonio. Now that was something to tell Maryse.

His phone buzzed.

Oh speak of the devil.

_**From: Ryse**_

_hey boo! how's your stallion doing ; ) The kids miss you too xxxx_

Mike grinned.

"That Maryse?" asked Antonio.

Mike nodded.

"She's asking after you," he smiled.

He tapped a message back.

_**To: Ryse**_

_Hey : D he just had me on steph's couch OMFG. Ryse i really like him (heart emojis). He's amazing xxx_

Maryse replied almost instantly.

_**From: Ryse.**_

_STEPHS COUCH?! HAHAHA! then date him you idiot! LOL. Stop being so greedy and settle down lol xxxx_

Maybe Mike would. But he'll need to be 100% sure that wasnt just the sex talking. He didn't want to string Antonio along. Jack and Wade were cool with keeping stuff casual...well they were before Mike gave Wade the cold shoulder. It had been mostly Cesaro lately. Jack spending more time talking to his wife, which was fair enough. Maybe fate was telling Mike who his match was. No baggage as well.

He began to redress in his now-soiled suit.

* * *

Cody had just returned from his match with Goldust and Rey. The ravenette was itching to talk to his boyfriend. Josh had gone back to Florida seeing as Byron Saxton was on the main roster now, which Cody wasnt happy about. Nothing against Byron, he was more upset that he'll have to wait until pay-per-views to see Josh.

"Why the long face?" Dustin teased his little brother as they found a seat.

"I miss Joshy," Cody said.

"Oh jesus, I know your knee's busted but I thought your brain still worked," teased the Nineties legend, "Have you forgotten the show in Largo?"

"Oh...yes...sorry..." Cody was now grinning like a fool. Yay!

"Don't forget about your wife though," teased Dustin, "Don't want to draw suspicion do we?"

"Oh yeah. The woman I legally married who fancies my boyfriend," Cody said.

"Why? No offence but from a girl's point of view, my six foot, jacked, model brother or his shorter, spiky haired boyfriend? I think I know who I'd rather have," Dustin smirked.

"DUSTIN."

"Sorry little bro but you're just too easy to wind up," Dustin chuckled.

"I'm waiting for Joshy's NXT title match," Cody said, "Dustin...ever felt like someone you love is hiding things from you?"

"No," Dustin said, "What's brought this on?"

"Just...all this with Joshy," Cody said, "Past week he's been cagey, avoiding questions and now Byron's here, I'm seeing him even less."

"We're working programs on NXT, I wouldn't call that less," Dustin said.

"Dustin...I think he's...done with WWE," sniffled Cody, "He's been alluding to stuff...always calling himself old, past it, and putting himself down...he's virtually enhancement talent in NXT to boring old Bo Dallas and the British jumping bean Neville."

"They're the stars of tomorrow baby boy, he';s got a point," Dustin said, "He still gets to wrestle, just be happy for him. You can't control everything, I know you want to, but at the end of the day, Josh has been here since you were in high school. People come and go, it's WWE. His announcer's job has gone now, maybe he wants to wind down and find something less taxing..guy's been on the road 12 years. Long enough for many."

"He's the same age as Randalyn," pouted Cody, "And he's not slowing down. Joshy's never even held a title..."

Dustin looked shifty.

"WAIT? IS HE GOING TO WIN IT?!" Cody was jumping up and down in his chair.

"I didn't say anything baby boy," Dustin said, cursing himself for giving it away. Dusty had told him to swear this to secrecy.

"You're a bad liar Dustin Patrick Runnels," Cody pouted, folding his arms, "Gimme my phone."

"Rest your knee baby boy," sighed Dustin.

"Just tell me what you and Dad have been brewing up that you couldn't tell ME," Cody said.

"No, it's a secret," Dustin said.

"I bet BRANDI knows!" Cody said, looking like such a pissed off little kid that Dustin had to laugh. Cody was such a child sometimes.

"She might do," Dustin teased.

"Meanie."

"Wind changes baby boy, your face will be stuck like that," teased the elder Rhodes brother.

* * *

Once he'd reached the locker room, Cody rushed to his sports bag to get his iPhone. He spotted Mike looking deep in thought, now in a new suit and hair reslicked.

"Penny for them?" Cody asked.

"Oh..sorry, on another planet," Mike said, "You look happy for someone who just got jobbed out."

"Match schmatch," Cody said.

"Of course, you're down in Largo on V-day," Mike said, "Lucky you."

"Something up?" asked Cody.

"Just thinking, juggling 3 guys, it's not becoming is it," Mike said, "I thought it would be fun and less chance of being hurt...but..I;m no better than Alex really, am I?"

"You're lots better than that waste of space WHO TOOK JOSHY'S ANNOUNCE JOB!" Cody said, eyes flashing, "You're not opening your hole to everything in pants! You're not a bareback cum dump! So what, youve got a few fuck buddies? Only 3 and you know them well enough."

"I thought you had a passionate hate for sluts," Mike said.

"I don't agree with it, but you're happy and you're my friend," Cody said, "Whats brought it on? And that's a different suit!"

"Yeah...other one I came all over," Mike smirked, "Oh Coddles...I think I'm falling for Claudio."

"Awwww!" squealed COdy, "Mizzlekins...I could have told you that the first time you swaggered over and told us about him!"

"Bad choice of words," Mike said, squirming a little, "I like Jakey a lot too but he's too much to risk...I don't want to be a home wrecker. Claudio's generous...he's a gentleman, compliments me all the time. And makes me cum like a train."

"And he's single," Cody said, "You and Swaggs look good together...so did you and Barrett too. Least talk to Barrett cos he keeps asking at JBL and Cole recordings what he's supposed to have done to you."

"Buried me on Smackdown!" pouted Mike.

"Kayfabe, duh," Cody sighed.

"I don't think Wade would be faithful," Mike confessed, "Actually not that. I don't want Gabriel's pressed, jealous ass in my face all the time."

"Gabriel? When was he last relevant?" Cody scoffed, "I just laugh at his attempts to intimidate. He gave Dustin a mouthful the other day about him being old and me disgracing the Rhodes name. Dustin just laughed in his face."

"We've come a long way from the days where he and Slater ruled the roost, or thought they did," Mike said, "You Josh and Layla were the top dogs. Everyone knew that."

"Avoiding the subject," Cody said, "Least tell Wade what's what. Then we can play cupid with him. Curtis Axel...?"

"Oh Coddles," chuckled Mike, "You're losing your touch as gossip queen! Do you not know who Curtis is seeing? I'll give you a clue...he's recently left but he's bearding someone."

"Wait...PUNK?!" Cody gasped, "Omigod I'm terrible! They kept that hidden! I'd have thought AJ would have mentioned something."

"Keeping a low profile about it, with all the shit storm with Michelle BEadle and stuff," Mike said, "That was a kayfabe thing that went wrong. Punk's done his best to cover AJ and Layla's relationship and Curtis doesn't want people getting involvedf after the hot mess with Matt Striker a couple of years ago."

"That's so cute," cooed Cody, "Awwwwwwww."

"Promise me you won't go tease Curtis," Mike said, "He's sensitive about being Punk's man because of well..."

"Punk being the world's biggest womaniser," COdy said, "Oh GOD don't let Maria find out. She'll shade Curtis till the end of time."

"What's it to her anyway?" Mike said.

"Cos she pours haterade over Brie and I want to smack her," came a voice and little Daniel Bryan walked in, having 'gotten the night off' and was thus not competing. Anything to avoid Sheamus and Randy right now. He'd heard about Randy blowing up at John in Catering earlier.

"Bryan!" Cody smothered the small man in a huge hug almost instantly as he sat down.

"Hey you," chuckled Daniel, "Oh man.,...I need to tell someone...found something out a week ago and it's making my life hell."

"Whatever it was, it's made you put Sheamus in the doghouse again," Cody said, "What's he done?"

"Er..." Daniel avoided his friend's blue eyes, "He hasn't done anything...not really."

"Don't mind me," snarked Mike, getting to his feet.

"Nothing personal," Daniel said, "Just...need to work stuff out."

"Yeah fine, whatever," Mike said, "I'll see you at Smackdown if either of you are going to be there."

He left the locker room, leaving Daniel and Cody alone.

"Why can't you tell Mikey?" asked Cody.

"Cos...he's a blabber mouth, and so are you, but I have to tell someone," Daniel sighed.

"What? Is Brie onto you and Sheamus? Did Nikki catch you?"

"No, no...nothing like that," Daniel said, shifting guiltily.

"Well, what then Dee Bee?"

"I've er...someone's got a crush on me."

Cody giggled.

"Awww! That's adorable, and who can blame them?" he beamed.

"You'll never guess who it is," Daniel said, blushing and smiling coyly.

"Try me. Male or female?"

"Male..."

"I told you guys liked curves," Cody said triumphantly, "Look at Mizzlekins and how he gets the men."

Daniel chuckled. How could he possibly tell Cody without it sounding like a massive prank? After all, not every day you have Randy Orton crushing on you. Especially if you happened to look like Daniel.

"I'll give you a clue, you've worked a lot of programs with him," Daniel said.

"Damien? Hes not gay," Cody said. And plus he could not imagine those two as a couple. They both had beards but that was it. But who else had Cody been involved with on screen? Plenty. But who..?

"C'mon Codes, how hard can it be?" Daniel said, "He mentored you."

"Wait...RANDALYN?!" Cody gasped.

"Why do you call him that?" Daniel said, shaking his head and laughing.

"I'll explain later," Cody said, "Sure someone wasn't pulling your leg? Randy has a crush on you?!"

"What you trying to say? I'm not hot enough for his level?" snapped Daniel.

"No, no,...just...he's only got eyes for Cena and it's like..well...you're little and cute and he's six foot..." Cody paused. Actually...now he came to think of it, the chemistry in their matches was electric and he remembered the infamous promo from August 2013 when Daniel said "Look at him, he's SOOOOOO pretty!" and how Randy was just smiling coyly in the middle of the ring, not even trying to hide how much he liked it. Cody just grinned.

"Cena knows," sighed Daniel, "And was making fun of the whole thing last week...so was Shea. I don't want Brie finding out...all I need, more complicated shit to add to my already complicated personal life."

"But Randy fancies you, that's too cute," Cody said, "And I'm not surprised. You and him may as well fuck in the ring. He's all over you...you're all over him."

"Excuse ME," scoffed Daniel, "I could say the same thing about YOU and Randy! He touches you up all the time, rubs his dick against you...you're always hard whenever you face him! Sure there's not something you wanna tell us? Tell Josh?"

"Me and RANDAL?! Are you for real, Dee Bee?!" snorted Cody, "Last match I had one on one was when he got me fired and I had a date night with Joshy after so I was thinking of that. And I've NEVER found him hot. He's not my type. And anyway, he's a bottom."

"I know that," Daniel said, "But so was Josh."

"Meh, me and Randy will NEVER happen, ew," Cody said, "I've read Candy before as a joke. Does absolutely nothing for me. Couldn't even nurse a semi."

"But why is there so much about you and him online? So why does he touch you up?"

"Because he knows it annoys me," Cody said, "He's read Candy too and hated it. So he does it to wind those Tumblr girls up."

He got his phone out and typed 'Randy Orton vs Daniel Bryan 3 february 2014' into YouTube and sure enough there was Daniel and Randy's match.

"And," Cody declared as they watched the video, Daniel cringing, "Look how Randal is all over you...why does he bite your thighs? Kinky bitch."

"Stop it!" Daniel complained, "I can't even look..Codes...stop it! Turn it off! You don't stop, I'm gonna read some Candy fanfiction out loud!"

"NOOOO! OK you got me," Cody replied, switching the video off.

"Now I can blackmail you into anything," grinned Daniel, "How's Josh anyway?"

Cody's face fell.

"Everything OK between you guys?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, seeing him in Largo end of the week for Valentine's Day," Cody said, "Bryan...I'm worried about his career ending."

"His choice, I know you like to make yourself his personal booker and trainer but you've got your own career to work on," Daniel said.

"It's not fair!" Cody pouted, "They always bury people I love. Teddy.. Damien...I know he's just a friend but still...and now Joshy. Am I their career kiss of death?"

"No, don't be silly!" Daniel said, "Everyone's path is different here. I never thought Punk would leave, but he did. Is it because of Byron Saxton being called up? Surely that gives Josh more time to wrestle."

"He's wasted in developmental," Cody said, "He keeps calling himself old, past it, stuff like that. He's Randy's age and never even sniffed a title."

"So have lots of other guys," Daniel said, "And maybe he wants to leave? He's been here since the end of the Attitude Era, he's a veteran. I heard he's got an NXT title shot..."

"Dustin said that but then acted cagey, he's been talking to Dad and they won't tell ME anything! Even Brandi knows, you know, my WIFE," Cody complained.

Daniel chuckled.

"That's so weird, I can't get used to you being married to a girl," he grinned, "I know she's your beard but still..."

"A beard who crushed on Joshy in the FCW days," Cody said, "And she's down there. With him."

"Are you jealous?!"

"Nope."

"You are!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Yeah well I'm not engaged to a woman, screwing an Irishman and have the face of this company wanting on my dick so NERRR."

"I'll give you that one," sighed Daniel, "Maybe they're being cagey for a reason...there's NXT Arrival coming up.."

"Main event's confirmed, Bo Dallas versus Adrian Neville," Cody said, "Ladder match. OOOH! If theyre gonna hold ladders...who's to say they can't build a steel cage. Oooh! Joshy versus Bo in a steel cage match for the NXT title. I WANT TO BE THERE!"

Daniel had heard this rumor himself. Well overheard Goldust talking on his cellphone about it and swearing to not tell his little brother. And since Cody had been in the Madison Square Garden cage match and last week's epic spectacle, he had not shut up about begging his boyfriend to do the same in NXT.

But anyway.

"So Codes, why do you call Randy Randalyn?" grinned Daniel, "Or Queen Randella. He's not exactly feminine."

"Oh Bryan," sighed Cody, "Have you ever heard of n00blog? PervyRasslinCaps?"

"Vaguely, why?"

"It's a supposed dirtsheet," Cody explained, "A Tumblr girl who seems to be hell bent on exposing me as being gay but only has half the facts, hates Brandi, thinks Lay's a thirsty slut and claims Randy has an illegitimate baby."

"WHAT?! How in.."

"I know, me, Joshy and Lay read it for laughs back in the day," Cody said, "I showed Randy and he was pissed the fuck off. He was going to sue the girl behind it for libel but Cena talked him out of it. So I call him Randalyn to tease him cos that's what she used to call him."

"Anything about me?" asked Daniel.

"Nope but I think she's backed off, and n00blog got taken down, it was password protected anyway," Cody said, "I managed to get the password. If only she knew she was actually talking to me. Beauty of the net."

"I hate all that, why cant people just enjoy the wrestling?" Daniel said.

"I know," Cody said, "It's like theyre desperate to find out whos dating who and what stuff on screen comes from backstage stuff. Like apparently Punk hates my guts cos of Beth."

"Beth being yet another beard for you and Ted," grinned Daniel.

"Exactly," Cody smirked, "I SO wanted to correct that girl and say that actually, Beth preferred to get me and Joshy pissed up on amaretto so she could dance with us. Well, Joshy cos he was smaller and she could lift him easy."

"Cant believe she's a mom now," Daniel said.

"I know, daughter of her and Edge, she'll be a beautiful blond who's awesome in the ring," gushed Cody.

* * *

John Cena was waiting backstage, fresh from beating Randy in a hard fought contest and facing major hostility from the fans as per usual. Randy had almost lost his shit and let the chants get to him out there, culminating in a DDT from the top turnbuckle. John hated fighting with Randy. He should have just kept his big mouth shut for once. He spotted Randy padding over, carrying his titles as usual.

"Johnny," grunted Randy.

"Hey," John said softly, "Baby...I'm sorry for being a douche."

"Me too," mumbled Randy, "I hate fighting with you."

"You didn't hurt me out there, no harm done," John shrugged, "You killed it and you will again with Cesaro tomorrow night."

"Wanna go back to the bus," Randy said.

"Sure, let's just change and then we can go chill, forget the last week ever happened," John said, "It's OK to have a crush Randal. You're human."

"You don't hate me?"

"Don't be silly! You might be a hormonal, high-maintenance diva twenty four hours a day but you're still my boy and I still love you," grinned John, putting an arm around those sweat-sheened, hypermobile shoulders.

"And because I've been mad at you, we've not had sex since last Raw," Randy said, attempting to smile coyly. But just smirked instead.

"Exactly, no sex makes you the world's biggest hell bitch," smirked John, taking Randy's hand, "You and Cody are one and the same in that respect."

"Exactly," Randy said, not denying that he was VERY easily sexually frustrated. But he had John Cena in his bed, so who WOULDN'T be? "It's why we bonded in Legacy."

"Pair of queens," John chuckled, "Did he, or did he not ever make you watch RuPaul's Drag Race?"

"Yes, I hated it," Randy said, "So did DiBiase. Gay culture sucks ass."

"Unless you're drunk, in clubs and catchy tunes come on, then you twerk your booty off with the best of them," teased John, "Damn you were hot that night. I would have taken you in that club as soon as Kesha finished."

"Why didn't you?" smirked Randy. Mmm. That night was fresh in his mind. And the dirty poppers-fuelled sex that followed. John was in full alpha male top mode that night and Randy fucking LOVED it.

"Slut," grinned John.

"Only for you Cena," Randy smirked back.

"Are we cool, we done fighting?" asked John.

"I suppose Johnny. But you have to make it up to me," Randy replied.

"Oh I will once you get your tanned ass onto that bus," John said, spanking him.

* * *

Randy, now in one of John's latest Cenation tees (yeah so what, he was allowed) and sweatpants, was chilling on the bed of his tour bus with a can of beer while John did some stretches to wind down. He could never stay mad at John forever. And it was better than John hating him for fancying the diminutive, hirsute Bryan. John finished stretching and crawled his hulking frame, which looked even more gigantic in the compact dimensions of the tour bus, onto the bed.

"Hey pouty," smirked the older man.

"You done now?" Randy rumbled.

"Yup, all yours baby," John said, pecking Randy who let out a most uncharacteristic whine and began to kiss back passionately, humping against John needily. Damn those hormones.

"Make it up to me Johnny," he growled.

"Hungry as always," chuckled John.

"We've not had sex for a whole week, I've had a match with you, what do you expect Cena?!" snarled Randy, "Just take me you fucking irritating hunk."

"Easy tiger," smirked John and he whipped Randy's sweatpants down instantly, enjoying the bulging briefs underneath. Damnit Orton, sexy undies?

"Like them?" Randy growled.

"Hell fucking yes," snarled John, "You little slut.."

He pulled the sweats clean off and lay atop Randy, attacking his mouth with fierce, masculine kisses, Randy wrapping his sculpted, long legs around him, grabbing John's large, solid ass.

"Fuck me Johnny," he rumbled desperately, "No romance, just fucking do me."

John sat up onto his knees and clumsilyt began to take his jorts off along with his boxers.

"And your shirt!" Randy barked. He wanted to see ALL of that ripped, massive hulk. WHile he kept John's Cenation tee on. Showing that he was John's. And always will be.

John did as he was told and stripped completely naked.

Randy had an idea. He reached under the bed and pulled one of the storage drawers out, picking up a pack of Hall's cough sweets. Extra Strong. Mmmm. He only occasionaly let John suck his cock but when he did, he liked John to suck on one of these as it added to the sensation. Same as why he liked fucking with menthol lube. But this time, he was going to show John how it felt.

He popped one into his mouth and smirked naughtily, his piercing blue eyes sparkling.

John just shot him the dimples. Oh Randy you were such a little minx in bed. He straddled the younger man's shirt-clad torso and Randy grabbed his huge thighs, eagerly taking John into his mouth.

John gasped and moaned. Oh FUCK.

Now he knew why Randy liked him to suck on those when he gave Randy oral...oh jesus. He grunted and began to fuck the tanned, goateed face in earnest. And Randy was criminally good at head.

"Fuck baby...if you don't stop...damnit...I'm gonna nut right down your throat," he moaned, his Massachusetts accent really heavy as always when he was horny.

Randy released him.

"Then you better hurry up and fuck me," he moaned, "Cos I want it up my ass."

John crawled down and spread Randy's legs, whipping the black briefs off, that scent that was uniquely Randy assaulting his nostrils.

"Johnny," moaned Randy, taking a cough drop, "Suck on this before you eat me out."

"Yes sir," smirked John, saluting him teasingly before putting the sweet into his mouth and diving between those perfect, amazing thighs and his tongue got to work on that tight entrance, Randy moaning and mewling loudly at the cooling, tingling sensations that just drove him crazy, John jerking Randy's cock with one of his free hands to tantalise him some more, Randy's long arms thrashing and punching the duvet. Damnit Cena.

"You want your fave lube, huh?" John drawled, kneeling back up.

Randy nodded. Just taking on John's naked form in the dim light of the tour bus was sending him wild. Never mind his little cough drop kink. Air Waves gum was good too. He reached back into the drawer and took out the minty lubricant, handing it to John who began to coat his impressive cock, Randy laying his long legs on the older man's huge shoulders. Randy loved being pinned down and just taken by this lump of muscle of a man. Powerless. John putting him in the STF in the ring always turned him on A LOT. He moaned as John applied lube to his entrance. Sometimes if hotel rooms had mini fridges, Randy would put the lube in there to make it as cold as possible.

John tossed the bottle aside and leaned forward, Randy's legs still on his shoulders; teasing the tight entrance..and entered. 12 years meant they knew each other so fucking well in bed. Randy crying out almost in gratitude at finally being penetrated after what seemed like a god-damn life time. He had to laugh when he'd read Centon (yeah judge him, Candy might have turned his stomach but Centon had been great whack material when John couldn't be there for whatever reasons i.e media work) and he'd been the dominant top to submissive John. They clearly didnt know what it felt like to be fucked by Cena.

"Don't be shy Johnny," he panted, "Pound me like a ring rat."

"You asked for it," growled John and began to thrust in and out of the bronze ass hard, Randy letting out sharp mewls and growls almost instantly. His fucking bus. He could be as loud as he liked.

"OH FUCK YES JOHNNY!" he yelled, arms flailing, determined to grab something to take this pounding.

"Ya like that huh Orton, you miss me?" John growled, pure Thuganomics now spilling from his mouth, hitting every one of Randy's buttons.

"Yeah...OH GOD yeah...fuck me...!" Randy was already strugglign to string words together, his ass on fire.

John pulled Randy up, using his brute strength, staying on his powerful knees so Randy could ride him. His knees could take it. And this made Randy one heck of a hot mess.

Randy rode in earnest, cries, moans, whimpers and growls in equal measure leaving his throat, arms around John's neck and huge back, taking what was his, his prostate being stabbed frequently...he'd known back in 2001 that this perfect, perfect man was a keeper even just for the mindblowing sex he'd given him...and over a decade later, Randy still couldnt get enough of this boy from Massachusetts.

"Ya like that, champ, huh?" growled John, "Ride my dick Orton."

He thrust right back into Randy.

Randy was incoherent, crying John's name.

He was so close.

It had been a week.

And John was nailing him so fucking good.

He was going to blow one massive load all over them both.

"Oh...OHHHH! OH FUCK.."

"Blow that load champ," snarled John.

Randy just didnt give a fuck anymore and screamed as the pulling behind his perfect abs was too much to bear..his ass on fire..his legs aching so good...and he finally went over the edge, ropes of semen splattering John's sweat sheened pecs and abs and all up Randy's Cenation tee.

John couldn't take it anymore...Randy was gripping him like a vice and the way he screamed and convulsed like that finished him.

He roared mannishly and gripped his boyfriend tight as he exploded inside the tight heat, filling Randy with his essence.

Randy was gasping, his legs turning to jelly. He collapsed onto his back, his chest rising and falling, the most satisfied smile on his handsome face.

John pulled out and lay next to his sated boy, also spent.

"Love you Johnny," gasped Randy, kissing him deeply, "You're so fucking amazing."

"Does that make it up to you?" grinned John, as Randy wriggled into his favourite little spoon position.

"And more," Randy said, "Sorry for being an overemotional bitch."

"It's part of you," John whispered, pulling the duvet over them, "I love you. You can take that tee off now."

"Nope, I wanna wear it," Randy murmured.

Bless him. He could be so adorable when he wanted. John doubted any other sane man could handle Randy and his tantrums as well as his funny little ways. Randy was well and truly spent, aching all over but he had John in his bed so fuck that shit. He was falling into a deserved sleep.

John pecked the back of the crewcutted younger man's neck as tiredness overtook him to and they fell asleep spooning one another, just as Randy's driver removed his headphones and started the engine to take them to the next show on the road.

* * *

**Well a lot longer than chapter one and I thought it was time to get stuck into the smut just because after that Centon match how could you not? I know Randy being vulnerable is a shock for some but the guy's a dad and has feelings too. Plus John in my eyes will always be a power top. Even with that ARSE.**

**And Mizzy and Antonio seem to have something going on too! You have to feel sorry for the big strong Swiss for letting Mizzy play him like that but more of that will come. **

**DB seems to have accepted being the topic of Randal's affections with a grain of salt but you've got to feel sorry for him. Sheamus will have to learn to remove foot from mouth as well, take a leaf out his buddy Cena's book. **

**Yes, I went there. I referenced PRC. I'm surprised more people haven't to be honest!**

**So Goldust has appeared in my fics for the first time since his brief showing in Champ's CHoice back in 2012! And it's obvious whats happening with Joshy..I need to catch NXT to check this doesn't totally drift away from it. **

**Hope you enjoyed this anyway and there'll be a new chapter up shortly!**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Mixed responses it seemed for the last one.._

_Well Mizzy's man rocked the house on this past Raw with Randal's man..._

_And you can sigh with relief as I'm waiting until after NXT Arrival before I bring Jody back in. _

_And finally the SHield will make their first appearance in my work before they split (as usual, I never cash in until the end). Anyway enjoy the show:_

* * *

A standing ovation greeted Antonio Cesaro (well now going by just Cesaro) as the tall Swiss made his way backstage. Of course, right at the front and glowing with admiration, was Mike the Miz. After being told how good he was by various members of the locker room, Cesaro found himself bundled with the chunky Ohio native.

"That was the hottest match I've ever seen," Mike moaned, "I'm so horny after that Claudio, what you gonna do about it?"

"Not in front of everyone else!" hissed Cesaro.

"Why, you ashamed of me?" pouted Mike, "I get it. Swiss hunk and mainevent of tonight's show doesnt want big fat Miz to cramp his style. I get the picture."

Mike began to hug himself, something which he hadn't done for a while. Cesaro had really offended him. It was like he was suddenly the Swiss' shameful dirty secret. All week they'd been seeing each other since that epic fuck backstage in Los Angeles. Mike had been getitng the best sex of his life, every day. And been taken out to dinner twice. Cesaro had some cash stashed away. And the suit Mike was wearing right now had been bought for him by the Swiss. But one roof-blower of a match with Cena and all of a sudden Cesaro didnt want to acknowledge him?

"No, no!" Cesaro said, realising he'd now have to remove foot from mouth, "I just...don't want people to..."

"WHAT?!" spat Mike.

The Swiss didn't actually know. He wasn't ready to be open about being with Mike yet if he was honest.

"Well if you're gonna just throw me away like yesterday's trash," Mike snarled, "I hear Barrett's alone. Maybe I should go and get me some British beef."

He started to browse his phone right in front of Cesaro and found a picture of himself taken in a mirror, on all fours, his curvaceous butt naughtily framed by a skimpy Bike jock. He text it to Wade Barrett, with an accompanying message.

Wanna play? : P

Wade replied almost immediately.

_**From : Stuey **_

_Oh NOW you want to speak to me. Cesaro not put out?_

Mike would not be beaten.

_**To: Stuey **_

_C'mon Wade...I'm sorry for being a bitch. I miss my hot Brit._

Cesaro snatched the phone from Mike.

"Slut," he snarled.

"You knew what you were getting when you first started to join in with me and Jakey," spat Mike.

"I thought you really liked me," Cesaro growled.

"Well i thought you were a gentleman, but as you're too ashamed of me to cuddle me in front of our coworkers cos I'm too fat or too low on the card for your tastes, I'm bored of you now."

Cesaro's face turned scarlet and rage boiled up inside him. THe fucking...he'd just..let himself get USED like this? He was meant to be a six foot plus, tough guy, and he'd let the fucking Miz use him as a walking dildo and ATM machine this past week! He should have known Mike probably said shit like he did in LA to Barrett or Swaggs if they'd fucked him good enough.

But he wasn';t about to get made a doormat.

Oh no sir.

Cesaro grabbed Mike and devoured his lips hungrily, grabbing at the big fat butt shown off to perfection in these suit pants, Mike whimpering and kissing right back.

"I'm sorry Claudio, me and my big mouth again," he moaned, "Forgive me?"

"Ever pull shit like that again, and you and I are done!" snarled Cesaro.

"Oooh," grinned Mike, "You make me so wet when you're mad. I had to get up from my chair during your match and left a big damp patch."

He was really playing up this chickification thing because actually, it turned him on a LOT. Cesaro was just so masculine and macho in every way, all muscle and body hair whereas Mike was a fashionista in his expensive designer clothes, veneers, Hollywood lifestyle and hairless skin. He was definitely the girl in this relationship. And whats more...he LIKED it. He proved his manliness at the weights and in the ring.

Cesaro grinned, and his cheeks turned pink. He;d never had so many compliments thrown at him daily. Swagger didn';t even mind that Mike was now preferring the Swiss to him and took it upon himself to make fun of Cesaro every day.

"I uh...gotta go shower," mumbled the Swiss as Mike nuzzled into his sweaty, furry broad chest.

"Nobody around Claudio," Mike grinned, flashing his perfect veneered teeth and sinking to his knees, "Got a lot of tension from the match built up. Allow me."

He pulled the skimpy black trunls down those never-ending, fuzzy legs and almost passed out at the scent of pure masculinity that invade his nostrils. He took Cesaro's hardon into his mouth and began to suck hungrily. Mmmm. Man sweat. He could smell the canvas and body oil. And it was his job to give his Swiss stallion some relief whenever he was required to. Mike kneaded the hard, firm, furry buns of Cesaro';s ass as he got to work, licking all the way up to the Swiss's uncut head, playing with the taller man's balls.

Cesaro was groaning mannishly, back against the wall, his knucles white at the sensations. Mike was so fucking good at head (Swaggs wasn't. A great fuck, but a bad suck). And his fingers were so delicate...he began to fuck the handsome face, Mike's blue eyes peeping up at him naughtily.

"C'mon, let your tension go Claudio, give it to me," Mike purred, "Come on you big hunk...blow that load you've been dying to for the past hour."

He started to suck hard and refused to let up. Cesaro groaning loudly, so fucking close. He could feel it pulling behind his abs. Oh fuck...he couldn't...he;d been itching to since the bell..

A loud bellow rent the air and garbled cussing in either French or German as Cesaro finally went over the edge, gratefully expelling ropes of his essence into the hungry, waiting mouth.

Mike gulped every drop down gratefully. Well Cody always told him a good boyfriend must always without question, swallow.

And Cesaro had the sweetest tasting jizz out of all the men Mike had been with in the past few years.

He licked his lips and got to his feet.

"Feel better, mon cher?" he purred.

Cesaro nodded. Damn that had really relaxed him. And now he had that dull ache that always comes after really good head. He felt sated and calm.

Mike pecked him.

"You go and shower sweetie, and I'll meet you in the parking lot," he grinned.

"And then I can thank you," grinned Cesaro.

"Use those long fingers," Mike smirked, "You can do things with those most men could dream of."

* * *

Randy Orton had changed for the night and was about to go to his tour bus, where as customary when John had a pretty hardgoing match, he was to give John a massage. He was a pretty good masseur if he did say so himself, and when your man was as hardworking and as big as John, it was Randy's duty to help his man relax after work. Oh he was so SOPPY but did he give a fuck? No.

One of the few things his marriage (of convenience) to Sam had taught him was the importance of a good massage at the end of the working day. So what if he, Randy had been the main event? John was the true face of the company.

The door to the locker room opened and in walked Daniel Bryan, shoulder bandaged up.

Oh no...

Fate was a cruel bastard. It was fucking bad enough that he had to fight of all people, SHEAMUS tonight. Randy had bitten his tongue to prevent uncharacteristc jealous bitchy remarks from leaving his mouth in the match. And now Bryan was alone in a room with him.

Bryan was looking really good tonight too.

Randy had watched Bryan stretching before the match. Damn he was flexible. Sheamus must get that body into some sinful positions. Randy felt envious. Maybe he should try and up his game. Mind you, John could fold him completely in half...

"Oh hey Randy," Daniel said, spotting the flush to the WWE WOrld Heavyweight Champion's cheeks. He was still pissed the fuck off with Sheamus and had spent all his time with Brie this week (again) , but now he'd jsut been treated to Randy Orton BLUSHING. Randy Orton never fucking blushed. And Daniel was once more hit with the OTHER problem in his lovelife. His admirer. How could he explain THAT one to Brie?

"Hey," rumbled Randy, titles over his shoulders once more, trying to play it cool, "Great match with Christian...you're a workhorse doing two tonight."

"Stop avoiding the great white elephant in the room, Randy," Daniel sighed, "Did you ask to face Shea?"

"No," Randy mumbled, "I'm supposed to face everyone in the chamber, remember. I had to. Didn't fucking want to."

"Good because it was literally the most awkward match I've ever seen, and I had to watch it with Brie," Daniel said, "My secret boyfriend and the guy who has a crush on me against one another. Torn between getting turned on and pissed the fuck off."

"Why pissed off?" asked Randy.

"Cos I don't need this!" spat Daniel, "I don't want to hurt Brie anymore. But I can't just leave Shea. And I tried to warn you off me but for some reason you're still...EYES UP!"

Randy was startled. Daniel might be small and cute but he could have an aggressive voice if he wanted. Adding to his cute little schnauzer vibe, his bark could be piercing. And Randy's eyes had travelled to that bulge and those curvy, sexy smooth thighs.

"Sorry," he mumbled, no wanting the ground to open up and swallow him. So much for being the great Randy orton, he was worse than a lovesick kid. He had to get back to John. Remind himself why he'd spent 12 years with Cena. The sex last Monday had been off the fucking chain. Randy hadnt been fucked like that in quite some time.

"Were you checking me out?" asked Daniel.

"NO!" snapped Randy.

"Yes you were," Daniel smirked.

"Go and be with Brie!" snarled Randy.

"Maybe I don't want to," Daniel smirked, pushing aside the burning guilt inside his stomach. Half of him wanted to see how far he could go in pushing Randy's buttons. Just to show Sheamus that this wasn't something to be taken lightly...and that other men DID find him attractive. This was why Daniel had thrown Sheamus under a bus so quickly. To him it felt like the Irishman was finding it hilarious that someone as hot as Randy would fancy him. Like it was a joke. Like NO-way-José sort of a joke.

But was this worth it. A night in the sack with Randy Orton? And then there'd be the fallout, which would be almsot Chernobylian. He'd have cheated on Brie with another person; cheated on Sheamus; and Randy would have cheated on Cena, which really was not a good idea and made Randy a hypocrite with how jealous he was whenever John went anywhere with a 2 mile radius of Zack Ryder.

"I'll er...see you at Smackdown Randy," Daniel said, head catching up with him.

"Sure," Randy said as the little bearded man left the room, still in his trunks and kickpads.

Daniel had a hot ass. Randy could not stop staring.

Something to grab hold of while he poured all that energy into fucking Randy.

Mmmmm.

Now Randy was hard as fuck.

But not over John Cena.

His phone buzzed.

Randy opened the message.

John had sent him a mirror selfie. Naked. Every powerful muscle highlighted. Veins popping. His dick hard.

Randy moaned.

DAMN THE FUCKING WORLD.

His hormones were in overdrive.

He had to get back to his tour bus.

Pronto.

Hope John was feeling up to going in hard.

* * *

Mike was in his hotel room, freshly showered and in a short magenta kimono (a joke present from Maryse but damn it showed his curves off) while Cesaro showered. They'd met in the parking lot sooner as the Swiss had decided to enjoy the nicer jacuzzi to relax his powerful muscles.

And Mike had shamelessly ogled the hunk as he'd taken a shower. THis was a NICE hotel room., Big en suite. Just the thing for someone with Mike's tastes.

Cesaro re-appeared, a towel around his waist, water glistening off his muscular chest and stmach...those broad shoulders...rippling muscles.

Mike was rock hard under this kimono.

He was fighting the urge to jerk off just looking at the Swiss right now.

Cesaro pulled on some lounge pants under the towel (he was still pretty damn sated from that amazing blowjob Mike gave him at the arena) and lay next to the smaller, chubbier man.

"Bonjour," he rumbled, a seducltive smirk on his goateed face.

"Bonjour," whimpered Mike, pecking his lips, "You're wearing the cologne I bought you in LA."

What? Mike wasn't a gold digger. He had money. He should spend it on this hunk of man in his bed. He looked at his phone. A few more pissed off texts from Wade Barrett. Ah well, he'll read them later.

Cesaro's long arm slipped between Mike's smooth, chunky legs, caressing Mike's cock and balls.

Mike moaned with need...he was so good with those hands.

He spread his legs.

"L-lower...please..." he whimpered.

He pulled a sachet of lubricant from the pocket of his kimono and handed to Cesaro.

The larger man tore the sachet open with his teeth and began to coat two of his fingers. He knew what Mike was craving. He was hard but still oh so sated and sensitive from earlier. Good job he had long fingers really..

He leaned over and began to tease Mike's skin in his most intimate spot, stroking the tight entrance. Mike moaned and whimpered.

"G-go on..." he mewed.

Cesaro inserted both fingers slowly, scissoring as he did so, Mike letting out high pitched moans and even tiny screams. Cesaro was so fucking good in bed. He must have scores of women on his bedpost with talent like this. The Swiss kept scissoring until he could feel Mike's prostate and pushed against it.

"OHHHHH Claudioooo!" whimpered Mike, arms thrashing. Oh yes.

He was resisiting so hard to just fist his cock and make himself blow a huge load. He wanted Antonio to finger him until he came. He spread his legs as far apart as possible, giving his partner as much access.

Cesaro leaned down and began to kiss Mike, silencing all the noise. He;d never seen a guy go so mad just from being fingered. Meant he could take it easy and still please Mike. He continued to rub Mike's prostate inside the tight warm heat.

"Ohhhhh! OHHHHH!"

Mike was in fucking heaven.

He was already getting close.

He could feel it.

Oh God he could feel it.

This was ten time sbetter than just being jerked off.

His legs were on fire. He could feel it boiling up inside of him. This was gonna be a sensation like no other. Who cared if he came all over the kimono..not when youve got the strongest pound-for-pound member of the WWE roster pleasing you in the most intimate way right here?

"C-claudio...I'm so...so..I'm gonna...oh Claudio...please...don't stop you fucking stud.."

Cesaro was transfixed. Mike was really going to shoot just from his fingers.

Mike was thrashing wildly, punching the bed, his body convulsing, the small screams and whimpers increasing in volume. Oh fuck...he couldn't stop it...

Mike screamed piercingly, his voice going up an entire octave as thick ropes of semen splattered his body, his entire body erupting with this mindblowing orgasm. Cesaro used his free arm to support his lover as he rode out this epic climax, totally not even on this planet anymore.

Holy fuck.

He should do that more often.

Mike was gasping.

That had been unlike anything else. Knocked being jerked off and being blown out the ball park. And that showed what a true bottom Mike was. He pulled Cesaro to him and kissed him deeply.

"You're amazing," he panted, "You're so fucking amazing. I want to be with you. Properly. Please Claudio, I want to be your boyfriend."

"No more fucking about with Swaggs or Barrett?" asked Cesaro.

"No. You're all I need. My Swiss stallion," Mike murmured, "You're the best I've ever had..and you do stuff to me nobody else can."

He looked down at his expensive kimono. Covered with his release. Wont be wearing this for a while.

Mike clumsily took it off, his whole lower half numbed and sated. Cesaro wiped the lubricant from his fingers and climbed into bed, spooning Mike from behind and pulling the covers over them both.

He had to grin to himself when Mike's hand took his. Maybe this would go somewhere after all.

* * *

It was late on the Saturday before Elimination Chamber.

On the outskirts of Minneapolis, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins were dragging their sports bags up to the reception desk. A dodgy GPS in their rental and Dean's terrible navigational skills meant that rather than room in the plush hotel with the rest of the roster for the pay per view, they'd had to make do with this dive. OK they had a powerhouse of a match with the Wyatts on the card to do so they should be somewhere nice...Oh well, just like the Ring Of Honor days.

"You said turn left!" Seth was complaining.

"I was convinced it was the right road," hit back Dean.

"It might have been the right road had it not been a river..." Seth grumbled.

He hit the attention bell on the reception desk.

"Hello, pleasant journey?" droned the virtually catatonic receptionist.

The two Shield members just exchanged glances.

"Yeah, took the scenic route," Dean said, "Have you got anything for the night?"

"You're in luck, just sign here, youre in number 7," the receptionist said.

"You guys still serving dinner?" asked Seth, "Only we're pretty hungry."

"Afraid the cook's gone home and he locks the kitchen," the receptionist said, "How about a Life Saver?"

She offered them an ancient crystal dish full of the ring-shaped mints.

"Oh perfect," snarked Seth, "Least when we die of hunger we'll have fresh minty breath!"

As they were signing, two skinny, well-dressed young men walked behind them.

"I love you!"

"I love you more!"

"No, I love YOU more."

And they sloppily began to make out in the lobby.

"Aww look at them," remarked Dean. Underneath his eccentricities and rough in ring style, the indie king was a bit of a softie. But don't tell anyone that for God's sake.

"Gut-wrenching isn't it?" snarked Seth as he signed.

"Was thinking romantic, those guys look barely out of high school," Dean said, "Have their whole lives ahead of them,"

"Well let's hope they don't have to take the scenic route," deadpanned Seth.

"Some people know how to enjoy the journey Seth," replied Dean.

"Bit difficult to enjoy it with you shouting (he put on a bad impression of Dean's promo voice) 'you're gonna hit that cow' every ten minutes!" Seth said.

The Shield boys took their keys and made their way up the dingy staircase to a formica door with a tarnished brass 7 on it. This place seemed like it hadnt been updated since the mid 1970s. Life on the road. You'd think as top guys they'd get the best deals but not always. They unlocked the door and entered the small double bedroom. Neither of them minded.

Seth and Dean had been in a secret relationship for the past three years. It had begun in FCW and all the way through NXT to right now. Roman had only found out by walking in on them screwing each other senseless one night and they'd forgotten to lock the door. After getting over the initial shock of seeing Dean on all fours with Seth fucking him like he hated him, Roman had gotten used to his fellow partners being all over one another in rentals and at the gym. Roman had actually been more surprised that Dean was the bottom boy and not the slimmer Seth. But Seth had a beard for a reason..

Only reason they werent out was simply because they didn't want certain people (namely Cody Rhodes) pumping them for the in and out details. As far as Seth was concerned they shoulds just get their own porn rather than finding out everything about others' sex lives!

"This place reminds of me of the indies," Dean said, kicking his shoes off and throwing himself onto the bed.

"In what way?" remarked Seth.

"Looks like an 80s timewarp," Dean said, grinning as Seth crawled onto the bed, pressing his bristled lips to Dean's, the two men finally enjoying some alone time.

"What you thinking?" purred Dean as he and Seth made out a little.

"That we should have eaten those Life Savers," Seth said, as Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I can't stop thinking about food!"

"Well imagine I'm covered in creme fraiche," Dean grinned, laying back, eyes shut, looking much like he did when he had Jake Roberts' snake in his face last month.

"Nah, I need something more substantial," Seth said.

"Fine!" huffed Dean, "Imagine I'm a deep fried haddock!"

"We had that last night didnt we?" Seth said.

"We never let shit like this bother us back in developmental," Dean remarked, shuffling up the bed.

"Aww c'mon, then we were a mass of raging hormones, we'd have slept on a bed of broken glass to have had sex," Seth said.

"Yeah...where has the excitement gone?" Dean sighed.

They were suddenly aware of the sound of creaking from next door.

"Ohh fuck...fuck yeah!" came a man's voice.

"Obviously next door," Seth said, wishing his headphones hadnt broken now.

"You don't think they could be moving their bags in do you?" Dean said.

"OOOH YES!" suddenly moaned a second disembodied male voice from next door.

Seth smirked.

"Well he certainly has!" he chuckled.

More moaning and cussing.

"Here, hang on," chuckled Seth, "I think he's just found the complementary shower cap!"

"I've just remembered something," Dean said, crawling across the bed once more, Seth getting one heck of a view of, in his opinion an underrated and perfect bubble butt, "That might cheer you up a bit Sethie."

Yes, the popular tumblr fangirl nickname for Seth was also Dean's preferred pet name. But don't tell anyone.

"Awww no what could be more fun than this?" laughed Seth, now in better spirits, listening to the two randy men next door. It was getting seriously hardcore by the sound of it, creaking, crashing, lots of 'FUCK YEAH's and even skin slapping against skin.

"Chocolate," grinned Dean, pulling out a large Mr Goodbar.

"OH I LOVE YOU!" growled Seth, both to compete with next door and because the two-tone haired man was fucking starving, snatching a large chunk off the chocolate bar and cramming it into his bearded mouth.

"Oh my God.." Dean cottoned on.

"OH MY GOD!" came one of the men's voices from next door above the creaking and skin slapping.

"Oh yeah that's good!" moaned Seth, laying it on with a trowel now.

"Oh yeah!"

"Oh fuck yes that's good."

However from next door, the noise was getting seriously loud and incoherent and finally a loud masculine bellow mixed with a higher piutched scream sounded as the horny gay couple next door evidenly had both just shot their wads.

"They must have the cookie centre," deadpanned Dean as Seth collapsed into howls of laughter.

* * *

Next morning, Dean and Seth walked into the dated motel diner, both men craving food after a short night's sleep. They could not be off their game today at all. Big match.

"What are you doing?" asked Dean as Seth scanned the dining area as they sat down.

"Checking for Shield fangirls," Seth said, "Not in the mood right now for that."

"You're lucky, it's me they throw themselves at," Dean said.

"I know, I've seen Tumblr," grinned Seth.

"Oh those Tumblr girls that you want to stop," Dean replied.

"Well, I've read it...why am I always the submissive little booty boy? And to ROMAN?" Seth complained, "The guy who's freaking straight as a board."

"Are you saying I'm not," pouted Dean.

"Quit pouting, doesn't suit you," teased Seth, "Your vests and pants have gotten so tight out in the ring that you can see everything...Eyyyyyy!"

He grinned broadly and help up both his thumbs. To annoy Dean, Seth always maintained that with his shorter haircut, tight vest and black trousers, Dean was now the spit of The Fonz from Happy Days, and frequently did Fonzie impressions to tease his other half. Not that Seth ever complained about Dean';s bubble ass being visible. Ever.

"Do that again Sethie and I'm not putting out for a month," snapped Dean.

"You couldn't go without for a month," smirked Seth.

"I was so horny last night as well," Dean murmured before a middle aged waiter came to take their orders. Both men instantly going for the meatiest biggest things on the breakfast menu of course.

Conversation between them was turning distinctly naughty, Dean rubbing a mischeiuvous foot up Seth's jean clad leg until their food turned up.

As they dived into the piles of bacon, sausage etc, Dean turned and spotted the two young gay men from the lobby yesterday sat at a table. He grinned and gave them both a thumbs up which they returned, obviously either recognising him or because they were neighbours.

"Who are you giving the thumb?" asked Seth.

"THe couple in number six," Dean replied.

"What? You don't even know them!" Seth said.

"After last night I think we know them intimately," deadpanned Dean.

"We know they can cum in sync," snorted Seth, "Aww man why are these tables so close together?"

"I like it, makes everything more relaxed and chummy," Dean said.

Seth gave him an incredulous look.

"I don't want 'relaxed and chummy'," complained the shorter man, "I want tense and left alone."

"Oh hey guys," came a rasping, gruff, masculine voice that could only belong to the huge, imposing figure of Ryback.

"Oh...hey," Seth replied, "You guys staying here too? Never said."

Ryback was sat on a table with Curtis Axel just opposite them. How could they not have spotted them, not like Ryback could easily blend in.

"I like this place," Curtis put in.

"Oh yeah. Of course...this is your stomping ground," Seth said.

"Dad used to take me here when I was kid for breakfasts cos theyre awesome," Curtis said, a reminscent smile on his face, "Place hasnt changed."

"Did you bring Punk here?" asked Dean.

Curtis shuffled.

"Er..."

"What room you guys in?" rumbled Ryback.

"7," replied Seth, "The 70s room."

"Oh awesome, we're neighbors," Curtis said.

"We're the couple in number 6," Ryback finished.

Dean and Seth just looked at one another, both trying desperately not to laugh. But...wait?

"I er...thought...you and Punk...?" Seth choked out.

"Ask yourselves this," Ryback put in, his thick arm now resting protectively on Curtis' shoulders, "Why else has AJ been champ for such a long time?"

"Talent?" Dean said, "Don't be a sexist jerkass."

"He couldn't handle being in a relationship with me," Curtis said, looking incredibly said.

"Not being mean dude but you know he's the biggest man whore in the business," Seth said.

"Not had much luck with guys have you?" Dean said.

"Gabriel, Striker, both using bastards," Curtis replied, "Am I really that hideous?"

"No," Ryback said, and not giving any fucks, kissed the side of Curtis' head.

"So how long you guys been dating?" asked Seth.

"Only just started seeing each other," Curtis said, "Phil hasn't returned any of my calls since he quit. And Layla told me...you know she and AJ were a couple, right?"

"NO...wow," Seth said, whistling, "I didnt know she..they...swung that way."

"Apparently they havent been together since she found out about the Michelle Beadle incident," Curtis said, "AJ cheated on her. Nice when she's going through all that, huh. And then...after Smackdown wrapped this week...Ryan and I...ended up in bed together."

"Sorry if we kept you guys awake," rumbled Ryback smirking.

"New relationship," Dean said, "It's cool..."

"Where's Reigns?" asked Curtis.

"Er.,..."

"I thought you guys always roomed and travelled together," Ryback put in, before chuckling,"Curtis...Curtis...JOE...get your hands off! Not while people are eating!"

Dean and Seth exchanged smirks.

"I know someone else who cant keep his hands to himself," mumbled Seth.

"Rated M for Moxley baby," smirked Dean.

"Race you upstairs," grinned Curtis to Ryback.

Ryback got to his feet.

"I've got to fit 9 meals in today you know," he said.

"Feast on me instead big guy," purred Curtis, totally not caring Dean and Seth could see, Ryback was the first man on this roster he'd had who'd actually made him feel sexy.

Seth and Dean watched the two leave, Ryback's big hand on Curtis's bubble butt possessively.

"I remember when we were skipping meals to fuck," Dean said.

"Wish we hadnt eaten this now," Seth complained, "Got a hardon that just won't go down."

Dean smirked and got to his feet.

"Might just have room for dessert," he grinned.

"You'll barf!" Seth said.

"Don't be so greedy Sethie," smirked Dean, "Hadnt we better hurry up and get to the rental?"

They quickly made their way out into the car park and as soon as they located the rental, Dean pushed Seth against the driver's side of the car before sinking to his knees and unzipping Seth's jeans, pulling them down and taking his man's hard cock into his mouth.

Seth moaned gratefully at the attention. Dean was fucking brilliant at head. And it was so risky...anyone could catch them! And he was a bit frustrated so this won't last.

Dean got to work, licking the tip, taking Seth right down to the base before removing almost all the way from his mouth, massaging the Armenian's downy thighs, Seth not having to woryr abour removing his body hair now he wrestled in pants. Dean always thought Seth had much hotter legs than him and looked more like the bottom of their relationship, no matter how many compliments Seth paid him about his body.

"Fuck Jonny..." groaned Seth.

He only ever used Dean's real name in sex. And cos it was Dean's kryptonite. Dean only ever called Seth Colby whenever he reached orgasm. Or if he was pissed off at him. Dean moaned softly and continued to pleasure his man, his fingers playing with Seth's balls, enjoying the pitchy groans and 'fuck yeahs' coming from Seth's mouth. Seth had a filthy mouth during sex. And Dean fucking loved it. But Seth could also be a gent too.

"Fuck Jonny...youre so fucking good...oh fuck..." Seth's groans grew to a crescendo before he bucked and exploded down Dean;'s throat, the internet favourite gratefully swallowing every drop. After Elimination Chamber...Dean was hoping Seth would give him what he'd been craving the past couple of days..

* * *

**Just a short chapter because it's now been over a week and wanted to introduce the Shield (while they're still together) as well as Rybaxel. I know in the previous chapter it was Punxel but it seemed to make more sense that Punk's womanising reputation is still in evidence and plus I think Rybaxel are a hot couple!**

**Shield stole the show at EC IMO, and I am about to watch this week's Raw after this chapter goes live. Hope there's enough to keep you all happy! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Beginning to think people are liking this story less and less as the reviews are dropping...but anyway._

_So I finally posted some Shield stuff. And they've just split. Oh well._

_Still haven't got round to watching NXT Arrival though I accidentally saw a major spoiler whilst at work (I work nights) so don't know if I will...anyway. I digress. We're at EC to begin with._

* * *

Seth and Dean were stood in the corridor of the arena, awaiting their match with the Wyatts. This was one of the most eagerly anticipated matches of the pay per view - the first of the new breed of WWE Superstars as of course, every person participating was from NXT.

Roman wandered over, and he was smirking.

"Was beginning to wonder if you'd bailed on me and I'd have to do a handicap," he remarked, "Where you guys been at?"

"Well thanks to our rental's GPS being shot and his (he pointed to Dean) useless navigation," Seth grumbled, "We got lost and had to stay in some crappy motel."

"Not all that crappy," put in Dean, "Food was good."

"Wouldn't have been the same one Axel and Ryback stayed in by any chance?" smirked Roman.

"Oh man that's just not cool," grumbled Seth, "I take it they've told you that they kept us awake by fucking like hustlers all. Damn. Night?"

Roman howled with laughter.

"Whats with the butthurt, man?" he chuckled, "Pissed off cos you couldn't screw him for one actual night?"

"I now can't look Ryback or Axel in the eye without laughing," Seth said, "He's a fucking..screamer, Axel is."

"So's Dean but do you hear me complain?" Roman smirked.

"Hey!"

"True though," Seth said, "Now...you gonna shut up about it Reigns or am I gonna have to arrange a date between your face and my boot?"

"Touchy aren't we?"

"Shut up and let's go lose to some beardies."

Seth stomped to the entrance door, awaiting their cue, leaving a sighing Dean and snickering Roman in his wake.

* * *

Green Bay, Wisconsin.

Tonight marked a pretty epic Raw. Hulk Hogan. The Undertaker.

Dean and Seth, however, were not thinking about legends returning at the moment. They'd barely unpacked their bags in their somewhat better hotel, having decided to ride the bus with many of the other roster this time, before Dean was pinning his two-tone-haired partner to the bed with his jean clad knees.

"About fucking time," panted Dean.

"Give a guy a minute," Seth said, but he was grinning.

"You know what, we should have given Rybaxel a show of our own," Dean said, "Drown them out."

"Horny bastard," Seth smirked, grabbing Dean's ass.

"Rated M for Moxley baby," smirked Dean, slithering down Seth's slim body and unbuckling the younger man's jeans, ripping them down the dark hair covered legs. Dean thought Seth was so much hotter with hairy legs, that was the beauty of wrestling in pants. He whipped the jeans off, along with Seth's Chucks and socks before slipping back up and biting on Seth's boxer waistband.

"Eager," remarked Seth.

"Damn right I am," Dean growled, pulling Seth's boxers off cleanly with his teeth. He'd done this the first they'd had sex back in FCW. Seth had been mightily turned on after.

Seth pulled his printed maroon tee off so he was now naked, undoing his long hair from its loose bun, letting it fall, Dean swooning at the sight.

"So fucking hot," growled Dean.

"Get your fucking clothes off Moxley," Seth snarled, springing up and wrestling Dean around so the elder of the two was now on his back, Dean not putting up even a smidgen of a fight. Seth...his Sethie...

"Ambrose, don't be a smark," he grinned as Seth pulled his t-shrit off him. He struggled to get his jeans undone fast enough, he was so hungry to feel Seth against him. Seth tore the jeans down and moaned softly, his slim hand stroking Dean's red and white brief clad bulge. Yes, Dean was wearing sexy briefs for him. Why shouldn't he? Dean moaned softly.

"I'm totally smooth...all over for you," Dean rasped.

"Fuck yes," Seth rasped right back, snapping the waistband playfully, enjoying the mewl Dean made when the band slapped against his skin. Seth sat back up, and leaned over to scrabble inside his bag for some lubricant. They'd been together long enough to stop using condoms and Dean wasn't slutty (anymore). They weren't in an open relationship, neither of them were into that.

"What you want from me tonight...Jonny," Seth purred, caressing inside Dean's baby smooth thigh. He loved it when Dean defuzzed. And this was one of Dean's major weak spots. Dean whimpered and humped the air, his briefs now stretched almost to breaking point. Seth only called him 'Jonny' when they were alone. Just like Dean only called Seth by his real name of Colby when they were in bed. Rest of the time Dean just called him 'Sethie' which Seth thought was rather cute.

"Just take them off Sethie.." moaned Dean, "Please!"

"You take them off," smirked Seth, still caressing that baby soft skin.

"Colby...god damnit..stop teasing," whined Dean, so fucking turned on. His skin was electrified. Seth's touch...oh Seth was always so good with his hands. Seth decided this was more than enough teasing and pulled the briefs down, Dean's scent invading his nostrils. Pure testosterone. And Dean's cock was leaking precum. Seth knew his partner was aching for it. And tonight wasn't going to be a romantic one. Last night they'd had to get on the road and Seth's star turn in the match had just driven Dean crazy. At fucking last he could get his hands on Seth. Or rather, Seth could get his mitts on HIM.

Dean rolled over onto all fours, his face down and bubble butt raised. His favourite position was being done from behind. He'd worked on that ass for a reason. And plus, Seth was an angry top. He was filthy in bed. And Dean fucking LOVED that.

"Damn, you're thirsty today," Seth quipped as he knelt behind that body SO wanted by young female fans. Only he could get to see this. He slowly pushed against that perfect smooth ass before entering Dean, enjoying the loud grateful moan from the elder man.

"Oh...fuck yeah," groaned Dean, knees apart, pushing back, "Fuck me. Don't pussy out tonight Colby. Do me."

"Yeah?" snarled Seth, pulling almost all the way out of Dean before driving hard back in, his slim hips snapping back and forth. Dean cried out roughly.

"Like that! Fuck yes, like that!" he gasped.

Dean was no fem bottom in bed. Oh no. He took it like a man. Well...on slow, romantic nights he was a totally different animal. But that was for another time. Seth grabbed Dean's shortish brown hair and pulled him up by it.

"You want this dont you, huh?" he sneered.

"Oh fuck yeah I do," growled the Cincinnati native, "More.."

Seth released Dean and threw him face down onto the duvet, his slim hands holding the older man down and his hips snapped back and forth faster and faster, snarls and curses leaving his mouth as he fucked the living daylights out of his tag partner and US Champion.

Dean took every thrust and more, relishing the pent up aggression from Seth following their epic match last night. He knelt back up, his body now flush against Seth, turning and stealing some hungry, needy kisses from his bearded partner.

"Love you Colby," he gasped, barley audible.

"Love you too...Jonathan," Seth whispered back, his long hair all in Dean's face and tickly against his skin.

Dean whimpered even more at that sound of his real name.

Fuck.

He swore Seth had no idea just how much of a mess he made the Ohio native.

Seth began to jerk Dean's weeping cock.

Dean slapped his hand away.

"Make me cum," he moaned desperately, "Please."

This position felt so good...Seth so close to him. Sometimes Dean didnt like Seth to look at his face during sex…again his little insecurity about perceiving himself as the lesser-looking of the two so this was the next best thing. Seth's hairy legs against his smooth ass and thighs...oh fuck...

"Lean forward," Seth whispered.

Dean did so, Seth moving with him before speeding up once more. Oh fuck YES! This was the fucking...his prostate was being stabbed constantly and in just the right spot. Dean had had many partners but nobody could hit his spot quite like Seth. Oh fuck.

Oh yes.

He was crying out, not caring who heard him anymore.

Seth raised his hand and brought it down on Dean's ass. He loved it when Dean just lost his shit in bed like this.

Dean could barely remember his own name right now, all he was thinking about right now were the sizzles of ecstasy shooting through his lowerr body. He was so close. Oh fuck...think Seth was going to...oh God...he couldn't stop it...the pulling sensation behind his abs was barely tolerable..

Dean yelled and moaned as he finally lost control, semen shooting all over the duvet beneath him. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Was always SO much better when Seth made him cum without touching himself. It was their third time having sex back in 2011 when Dean had first cum hands free...Seth was so great in bed. Best ever.

And seeing Dean writhe and convulse, lost in his pleasure was enough to send Seth snarling and cursing his way over the edge too, holding Dean in place as he drove deep inside the Ohio native's smooth, youthful ass, spraying it white.

Both men were sheened and gasping.

Seth clumsily pulled out of Dean as the older men fell back onto his front, Seth tumbling down next to him.

"That was amazing...fucking...amazing," Dean gasped, leaning over and claiming the bristled lips once more.

"You're telling me..." Seth panted, "Love you."

"Love you too, so fucking much," Dean moaned, kissing him hungrily.

Before they could even get comfortable, there was a knock on the door. Oh really?!

"Go away Roman," Dean said, recognizing the knock instantly.

"Stop banging," came Roman's rumble, "Thought you said we were meeting at half past to go to the gym."

"Well go wait downstairs man!" Seth protested, "Kinda busy right now."

"Sounded like you're both done, could hear Dean's screams halfway down the damn corridor," came Roman's deadpan deep quip, "Gag him next time."

"I'll kill you," Dean said, face scarlet as Seth howled with laughter.

The door handle moved.

"Come in and be killed," Seth threatened.

"I've survived walking on you halfway up Ambrose's ass," snorted ROman, "Fine, meet you guys down there in ten."

"And what if we want to go again?" challenged Dean, "Ask your cousins instead. Don't have to live in each other's pockets!"

"OK I will!" chuckled Roman, walking away. Sometimes being in a stable with a couple had its down sides. And the Usos would so tease him for being in the wrong place at the wrong time again. Still nothing was worse than walking in on them. He'd seen FAR more of Dean than he'd ever care to see again.

* * *

One week later, Randy Orton was sat in the locker room, the wooden bench cool against his bare thighs. He remembered last week, owning Dave Batista, saying what the fans and half the roster thought of the former champion and movie star's return. His rumble win had gone down like a lead balloon, he was strutting around here like he owned the place and frankly Randy wasn't down with that at all. Randy's dreams of having a Wrestlemania 30 match with John or Daniel were now looking pretty shattered. But he'd had more than enough hot matches with both of them to satsify his masturbation fantasies for now. He loved John so much but his head was also filled with Bryan on a daily basis. He couldn't help it. His crush had not subsided at all.

And to top it off this week, Raw was in Chicago, eight days removed from the Chamber match.

Oh wasn't THAT fun for Randy?

John.

Daniel.

Sheamus.

All in one room. Teased and made to feel like a jealous middle school girl simultaneously. Were the booking staff determined to make his working life hell? And thanks to Sheamus going for Daniel hard in the chamber last week, Daniel had once again sent his secret boyfriend to Coventry. Sheamus sometimes wondered why he bothered with Daniel still. So touchy. But anyway. The Irishman had just entered the locker room to do some stretching prior to his match against Christian, mentally arming himself for the catcalls from the Punk-hungry Chicago crowd; the last person he wanted to see was Randy. The man who was lusting after his guy.

"Randy," Sheamus said curtly, nodding at him.

"Sheamus," grunted Randy, voice extra-bassy and avoiding even looking at the redhead.

"So tell me," Sheamus spat, before he could stop himself, his knuckles cracking, "When are you and Bryan gonna come clean?"

"Sorry?"

"Well Bryan's once again not talking to me, but he'll speak to you," snarled Sheamus, now getting one hell of a dose of the green-eyed monster, "Can't think what he sees in you."

Randy sprang to his feet and stared the Irishman down, struggling to keep both his title belts over his shoulders.

"And you're Mr Universe are you, huh?" he snarled, vein throbbing in his temple, "Can see why Bryan WOULD want to be away from a stupid brute like you."

"You're the very definition of overrated, Orton," spat Sheamus, "The crowds hate you, the internet save for horny teenage girls hate you, Blandy Snoreton. Boreton."

"How fucking old are you, Farrelly" Randy seethed, getting right in Sheamus' face, "I can still fucking punch your teeth down your throat."

"You haven't got the bollocks," snarled Sheamus, "I could replace that sneer of yours (he began to mime slitting his throat) with a lovely big smile."

The locker room door opened and John Cena walked in.

"Randal…what is going on?" he asked.

"Thanks for listening mate," Sheamus said, a false smile almost cracking his ivory and vermilion hued features, "Feel much better now."

The large Irishman stomped out and Randy responded by letting out a furious growl and kicking the lockers with a loud CRASH!

"FUCKING..!"

"What the fuck's happened?" John said, "If you're picking fights again…"

"He fucking started it!" raged Randy.

"For God's sakes," sighed John, taking his cap off and sitting down, "This is getting ridiculous."

"I can't help how I fucking feel Cena!" snarled Randy.

"You're 33, try acting like an adult," John said.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO FUCKING DO!" roared Randy, a full on viper rage now consuming him, "You can fucking take your private jet to the next show cos you're fucking barred from the tour bus!"

John just exhaled.

"What's that going to solve, huh?" he said, "And stop talking to me like that. I'm on your side, remember?"

"Whatever," spat Randy, storming out of the room.

"Run away, that's it, just like you always do when you don't want to admit you fucked up," John warned.

Randy turned and shot him a fierce, seething scowl that if looks could kill, would have rendered John motionless in a trice. But John was so used to Randy's tantrums and rages after all these years that it always went over his head.

"How about you go talk to Bryan," John said, "Cos this isn't working, really is it?"

"What…"

Randy's rage was fizzling out.

"Randy, this can't go on," John said, "You need to figure out what you want. Until you sleep with Bryan, I don't think it'll ever leave your head. I can't have sex with you, knowing that your mind is probably on him. We need to take a break."

"Johnny….." Randy felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. It didn't have to come to this. Please, no.

"I'm sorry baby," John sighed, "But we need to be adults here. We're the top guys in this company. We can't get away with stuff like we used to."

"Fuck you Cena, go and screw Nikki Bella like I know you want to," snarled Randy, "I've seen how you feel her inflated fake tits up and take her to your personal gym. Sure it was just for the cameras on that trashbag show or do you actually want to motorboat her pussy, huh?!"

"So it's OK for you to follow Bryan around like a lovesick puppy but I'm not allowed to talk to anybody?" John scowled, folding his huge arms, "You have some serious growing up to do Randal. I'm getting sick of your hypocritical jealousy. Fine example to set Alanna."

"DON'T BRING AL INTO THIS!" yelled Randy.

John ignored that and walked to the door.

"Call me when you start acting like a 33 year old and less like a 13 year old," he said, shaking his head.

Randy watched the door shut, his blue eyes stinging with anger and upset. Don't fucking be a pussy and cry.

Oh fuck that shit.

Real men cried.

Randy sank onto the bench, thanking fuck he was alone right now and began to sob into his inked hands.

* * *

Ryback was sat in Catering with a very down Curtis Axel, on roughly his sixth meal of the day. The big man knew today would be hard for his tag partner, as this was his ex's hometown. The ex that had cheated on him with a woman who still worked here. It was bad enough hearing 'CM Punk' chants at every single damn show but here in Chicago…it was completely unbearable.

"Try not to listen to it," Ryback said.

"All I hear, every fucking show," mumbled Curtis, "CM Punk, CM Punk, it's like theyre taunting me."

"You're just the latest in a long line of people he's humped and dumped when something else catches his eye," Ryback said, "I thought the guy was cool. Being popular as he was must have gone to his head. He only ever spoke to Kingston or AJ anyway before he threw his toys out the pram and walked out."

"Why do you hate him so much?" Curtis challenged.

"Cos he treated you like dirt, even after seeing what Striker and Gabriel did to you," Ryback rumbled, "He promised you the earth and yet started to bang the fucking Divas champ because he felt like it. He was only ever out for himself anyway. Look how he threw Rollins under a bus on Twitter! I thought they were old indie scene buddies. Maybe not."

"Sorry Ryan," Curtis said, "I'm not trying to make you jealous…just it's like people are gloating at how stupid I was. I should have seen Kelly Kelly as a major red flag. Guess I was seduced by the tattooes and the thighs like every other silly bimbo."

"I wouldn't call Beth or a Hall of Famer bimbos," Ryback said, "K2 and Maria Kanellis perhaps but…."

Curtis kissed him needily, cutting him off.

"Hey, easy tiger," chuckled Ryback.

"I don't care," Curtis said, "Ambrose and Rollins found out we were a couple."

"Because somebody is pretty vocal in bed," smirked Ryback.

"Your fault," grinned Curtis, "For being so amazing at sex. And stacked."

"Quit that, Rhodes is around," Ryback said.

"Oh Cody was one of the first people I told at Chamber," Curtis said, "He was a good friend to me. Listened when I wanted to just rage about what a bastard Matt was."

"And I bet he knows the filthy details," Ryback sighed.

"He knows you can make me cum like a fountain," Curtis grinned, eyes sparkling with mischeif, before waving at Cody who beamed and walked over.

"Oh hey there, surprised you two are out of bed," he said, perching next to Curtis.

"Well when you eat nine meals a day," Ryback began.

"Who needs that amount when you've some fine booty like Curtis to feast on," smirked Cody, "You know how much he enjoys being eaten out."

Curtis just smirked, Ryback went distinctly red. OK maybe it was 'girl chat time'.

"I'll….er..see you after the show," he said.

Curtis planted a big fat kiss on the large Nevada native's lips before Ryback ambled away, not wanting to hear their X-rated chat.

"We almost missed the flight," Curtis said coyly, "I can';t get enough of him."

"Good for you girl," Cody said, "About time you started taking control. And they call The Ryback Big Hungry. That should be the title given to your pert ass."

"How are things with you, anyway?" asked Curtis, "Now Josh has been given a new role?"

"Perfect," Cody said wistfully, "Shame his title match is on the backburner but at least I get to see him more. Just like the old days."

"Been catching up?" smirked Curtis.

"Oh yes bitch," Cody said, "We both have injured knees but that's no curveball. By the way, who's Rollins banging? I saw him go into his room last night and Joshy and I got woken up by sounds of fucking but have no idea who it was. Sounded a bit like a guy. I thought he had a hot girlfriend back home."

"Search me," Curtis said, "Oh look, there's Bryan."

"PRETTY BESTIE!" Cody declared, standing up and waving to get the little bearded man's attention. Daniel grinned and walked over to Cody and Curtis. They were the plastics. Curtis being Punk's boyfriend was more than enough to gain him entry (and plus he and Cody were already friends anyway), and Daniel, well, he was basically filling Josh's old role of Cody's Bestie. A pretty demanding full-time job for anyone.

"What's new," Cody said, after almost suffocating Daniel with a BIG hug, "Schnauzerhead?"

"Don't you start!" chuckled Daniel, "What's the gossip?"

"We're speculating who Seth Rollins is dating," Curtis said.

"You and him are old indie slash Ring Of Honor buddies," Cody said, "Has he always been straight or is he bi?"

"You really didn't know? Not even in your little Rhodes vee Rollins online feud?" Daniel teased, "Seth's bi."

"So he WAS screwing a guy last night," Cody said, bouncing in his seat, "Oooh…let's guess."

"Wouldn't it be obvious?" Curtis said, "Reigns or Ambrose. He's never travelled with anyone else."

"Reigns is straight," Cody said, "So that leaves Ambrose AKA Mr wetter of teenage panties."

"One way to find out," grinned Curtis, getting his phone out and opening up Grindr.

"Why do you still have that app?" Cody demanded, "Now you're taken."

"Haven't got round to deleting it," Curtis said, "Anyway, who's online, Eagleboy…"

"Eagleboy? Wonder who that is?" Daniel said.

"I know," Cody said, "Mizzlekins told me. Swaggs. Bet Miz is online, the slut."

"Yep, I'm Awesome," Curtis said, "Swiss Stallion too, hmmm…wait…hang on a minute! That's…"

His mouth dropped open as he looked at the profile.

"Give it here," Cody said, snatching Curtis' phone. His blue eyes widened. No way. The ravenette thought he had the best gaydar in the business but this guy had NOT set his off at all.

"Who is it, go on, you may as well tell us," Daniel said, "Better be someone hot."

"Oh it is," Cody grinned, "RatedMGoodboy."

Daniel sussed it instantly.

"WHAT? Wow….he kept that quiet!" he gasped, "So the tumblr girls got it right. Ambrollins must be real!"

"Look at how touchy feely they are when they think the cameras aren't on them," Cody said.

"I've not got to wrestle the Shield so I wouldn't know," Curtis said.

"So Rollins is Ambrose's booty boy," grinned Cody, "I bet Ambrose is filthy in bed. Gimmick imitates life. We should go grill them."

"What if we got it wrong?" Daniel asked, a pretty pissed off John Cena catching his eye. Daniel knew John well enough to know that was how he looked when arguing with Randy.

"What you looking at?" asked Cody.

"Cena, he looks pretty pissed," Daniel said.

"Not surprised, his boyfriend's got the hots for your pretty self," Cody said, "You should go find out. Maybe Randalyn cant handle wanting you and Cena at the same time."

"Cody…." Daniel said, "I'm engaged to a woman and already have a secret boyfriend."

"YOLO," Cody said, shrugging.

"You didn't just.." Curtis said, facepalming.

"He did," Daniel said, shaking his shaggy head, reminding them both even more of a bearded collie or Old English Sheepdog, "I suppose I better go and try and work out how to carry Batista to a half decent match."

"You should go help," Cody said to Curtis, "You and Hawkins helped train Rock to a half decent standard on his return."

"He trains with Hunter," Daniel said, grinning at Curtis who blushed a little.

"Well, he treats me so nicely, like a son," Curtis said.

"Then surely he should book you better rather than make you a tag team jobber," scowled Cody.

"I'm still getting paid, and working house shows," Curtis said, "Anyway, more time to get busy with Ryan."

"Slut," teased Cody.

"You're just jealous," Curtis smirked, standing up and twerking his round, bubble butt in trunks right in Cody's face.

"Learn to twerk bitch," Cody pouted.

"Do we have to, we're eating," Daniel sighed, "Axel, pull your tights down before the rating of the show has to be changed."

"Excuse me, Dee Bee Mode," Cody teased, "Those photos still exist you know."

"You wouldn't," Daniel said, blushing.

"Oh I would," Cody grinned, "We should have a Gaycation sometime."

"Try explaining that one to his fiance," Curtis said, "Shame, you'd look good in tiny Speedos."

Daniel grinned regardless, ignoring the guilt everytime Brie was brought up. He was pondering whether to speak to Randy or not. But he was good buds with John and felt like he was betraying their friendship if he muscled in on Randy. And Sheamus would blow his top. And if Brie found out…..

Daniel loved Brie. He loved Sheamus.

But this had to be sorted out before it got out of control. What if Randy got drunk and made an ass of himself? Risked outing him and John? Randy could be unpredictable when he was angry. And John looked majorly pissed. Daniel made his excuses and padded over to the angry Massachusetts native.

"Hey," he said.

"Oh, it's you," John said, "Sorry…just…you can probably guess what's the matter?"

"Does it concern me?" asked Daniel.

John nodded.

"Bingo," he sighed, "Look, Bryan…buddy….there's only one way to get this out his system. He's all yours. We've…split up."

"What?"

"Yup," John said, "I told him I was sick of his temper tantrums. He gets really jealous if I so much as talk to Nikki for Total Divas or go within fifty feet of Ryder."

"Nobody's perfect Cena," Daniel said, "Maybe he's angry at you for other stuff too."

"What else am I meant to have done?" snapped John.

"You guys have been together 12 years," Daniel said, "Notice how he always wear's Alanna's hairband on his wedding ring finger now? Have you ever thought of..you know…proposing?"

"You're the last guy to preach about engagement and commitment when you';re cheating on a really sweet girl with a man!" spat John.

"You bastard."

Daniel was incensed.

He turned on his heel and stormed out of the catering room.

Fucking Cena. Always took the moral high ground. He wasn't as awesome as the little kids thought he was anyway. Always burying the younger upcomers so he could stay top guy. OK he supported Daniel and fought to get him a proper title run, but maybe Daniel was just stung from being smacked in the face with the cold hard truth like that. Nothing John said was false. He was a hundred per cent right. Daniel was a cheat. A serial cheat.

But the little man was so enraged at John right now, he had one thing on his mind. The company were still holding him back. Fuck it. If Randy Orton really wanted to bed him, Daniel was available and willing.

He stormed to the locker room to change into his ring attire.

As the little man pulled on his grey tee and padded to a sink to wet his shaggy mane of brown hair, he was stopped in his tracks.

"Oh.,…"

He heard hoarse sobs with a distinct bass note. That was unmistakeable.

The six foot plus figure of Randy was sat on the bench, his titles now on the floor, his padded and booted legs pulled up and his face hidden from view. Daniel had never seen him look so vulnerable. Wow, guess Randy Orton was human and had feelings after all, he thought snarkily.

But seeing Orton CRY? Daniel had never thought that would be possible.

"Randy?" he asked quietly.

Randy looked up, his face red and wet. He didn't even care he'd been caught crying.

"Hey," he rumbled softly.

"Didn't expect to find you in here," Daniel said, perching next to him.

"John's just dumped me," Randy mumbled.

"I just saw him," Daniel said, "He was an asshole to me."

"What the fuck did he say to you?" snarled Randy.

"Basically called me a hypocrite and cheat," Daniel said.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" raged Randy.

"Calm down," Daniel said, "Nothing he's said that's not true."

"So why you here?" Randy asked, hurriedly rubbing a towel over his face to mask that he'd been sad.

"Just to change, I didn't know you were in here."

His bare thighs were almost touching Randy's perfect tanned ones and the slightly elder man was more than aware of this. He was trying so hard not to stare. Bryan was so hot. Those curves…those thighs….that hot ass which looked so grabbable. And that bulge. Randy could tell that the shorter man didn't lack where it mattered. Randy was starting to get hard inspite of himself. Daniel was too close to him for comfort. Damn. Why the fuck did fate keep doing this do him?

"Randy?" Daniel continued after an intense silence.

Randy didn't know what the fuck made him do this.

He leaned over and grabbed the bearded head and pressed his lips to Daniel's, whimpering needily.

"Whoa, whoa!" Daniel said, pushing the WWE World Heavyweight Champion away, "Randy, what the hell?"

"You know I want you," Randy purred, "Why do you think Johnny and I have just split up? You come in here in your trunks and sit right next to me…"

"Doesn't mean you have to pounce on me like that!" Daniel said defensively. He could not get his head around this. Someone as perfect as Randy lusting after him so much that he'd split from his partner of 12 years and made a move on him in the locker room?!

"You still think I'm pulling a prank on you, don't you, huh?" raged Randy, "You can't fake what I'm feeling Danielson! I fucking dream about you at least once a week! I actually imagined it was you inside me the last time Johnny and I had sex! He's kicked me to the curb cos it's fucked stuff up between us!"

"I'm engaged to a woman, Randy," Daniel said.

"You also ride Sheamus's Irish meat on a nightly basis!" hit back Randy.

"Actually Shea and I aren't talking so watch your mouth Orton," spat Daniel.

"Trying to be the model hubby to be, yeah go and do that," Randy snapped, "Go and see Brianna and be Mr Perfect."

"Don't you dare…" snarled Daniel, "Take your jealousy elsewhere. You need to grow a set. You're a fucking father. Don't take it out on me because John won't put a ring on you."

SLAP!

Randy had smacked Daniel hard around the face.

Yes, Randy had just bitch slapped him. Well everyone called him a diva. He may as well ACT like one.

"Take your fucking tampon out for just one moment," Daniel said, holding his face. He could handle Randy's tantrums. In fact….there was something quite hot about it. He cursed his brain going south faster than a speeding train. Randy might not be fem in the way that Cody and Curtis could be, but he had womanly ways. He'd found out a lot about the Centon relationship during his title feud with John. Normally if Randy was pissed at John, he would say he was fine, for example. And John had been slapped in the face more times than he'd care to mention by a furious Randy. And John swore Daniel to secrecy about this one – Randy would never let John out the house/hotel/tour bus/locker room without all his clothes ironed. Daniel had thought that was simply adorable. Having a daughter really had changed Randy. But John said that his balls would be on a skewer if the ironing thing ever got leaked. He'd smiled as he'd said it but Daniel could well believe Randy wouldn't be happy about fans knowing that.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kick your ass to the ground, you bastard," snarled Randy seething.

"I'm sorry.." Daniel said, "That was out of order. I deserved that slap."

Randy was bearing down on him now and the elder man's height was suddenly very noticeable.

"Yes well," Randy said, his anger diminishing somewhat, "Watch what you say."

"Do you really want to marry John?" asked Daniel.

"More than fucking anything," Randy sighed, "Only married Sam for Al's security and that didn't work out. I want to be Randy Cena."

That was too fucking cute. Daniel really was starting to see his former fierce rival in a whole new light. The arrogant asshole thing must have been a front. Underneath he was just a guy wanting to be happy. Like any other.

"So what do I have that Cena doesn't?" Daniel asked, "I'm not trying to be an ego maniac or nothing…just…well….you're so out my league."

"Not perfect," Randy said, turning around, "I have zero ass. I look like an ironing board."

"Who cares with thighs and a torso like yours?" Daniel said, "Have never heard John complain.."

"Apart from when he wanted to open our relationship up and ended up fucking Mathews, Riley and Ryder," Randy snapped, "All of whom have better asses than me. And are younger and prettier. Did you mean that about my thighs and stuff?"

"Would I lie?" Daniel said.

And finally Randy smiled.

"So what is it you like about me?" asked Daniel.

"Talent and no ego is hot," Randy admitted, cheeks flushing, "You're just…I can't…do I have to. Just fucking kiss me."

"Magic word?" smirked Daniel, stepping closer. What the heck. You did only live once. And not every guy can say that Randy Orton fancied him.

"Please," rumbled Randy, his piercing eyes staring right into Daniel's.

"Better," grinned Daniel and leaned up to fiercely make out with the bronzed man. Randy moaning at the back of his throat, his long inked arms rubbing up and down Daniel's grey clad back. Their tongues fighting one another for dominance.

"Fuck," panted Randy, breaking the kiss, "You're a hot kisser…."

"So are you," breathed Daniel, his trunks now bulging. That was one HELL of a kiss.

"Fuck what they say," Randy said, "I'm coming down to watch you carry Batista to a half decent match. See if he can do more than a spine buster and the Batista bomb."

"You really hate him don't you?" grinned Daniel.

"He tried so hard to get me into his bed during Evolution," Randy said, "And when I rejected him he used to call me a high maintenance bitch, ice queen, frigid, all sorts."

"You are kinda high maintenance," grinned Daniel.

"Flash clothes and skinny jeans don't increase your dick size," Randy snarled.

"Meow," teased Daniel.

"I was tag partners with Cody for ages, I mentored him with wrestling stuff, he mentored me how to be a bitch," smirked Randy, "You havent heard me when I really get one on. Where do you think the Viper thing came from. Snakes have fangs."

"And it's manlier than being called a cat with claws," Daniel said, "I can't imagine you bitching about people. Not like Coddles does."

"Remember when I slut shamed K2 on that interview?" Randy said.

"Yeah I do, I thought that was bitchy of you," Daniel said.

"You thought that was bitchy….that's me on a G rating," Randy said.

"I really don't know you at all do I?" Daniel said.

"Come to my tour bus after that show tonight and you will," Randy said, going for total broke.

"Randy….well I'll have to ask Brie…" Daniel said.

* * *

Randy was waiting on his tour bus expectantly. He could not believe how tonight had gone. He really thought things were fucked up after the row with John….but…Daniel was coming to see him on his tour bus. Hunter had allowed him to sit and watch Daniel's match with Batista (if that was a spear than Randy was Loni Anderson….why was that man even allowed into a ring?). And Batista had thrown Daniel right at him and they'd tumbled against the barrier. Now that was a hot moment. Randy had to fight everything not to make out with Daniel right there. And then he had to attack Daniel after the match. Now the bookers were just torturing him.

He was pacing the bus with a bottle of beer in his hand, waiting for the knock. Brie must know about Randy wanting Daniel. Gossip and news travelled supersonic in WWE. The Divas must have gotten wind of it. John must have told Nikki and twin sisters usually shared everything. Randy downed his beer.

He sprayed himself with yet more cologne. One he'd bought himself rather than one John had. Wouldn't seem right. Randy lowered his expensive sweatpants a little, exposing his Andrew Christian waistband. Yeah, so what? Why shouldn't he get to wear the hot designer briefs too? Plus these made it look like he actually HAD a butt.

A knock sounded on the door.

Randy almost did himself a mischeif when he pushed the button to open it.

"Hey," Daniel said, looking more adorable than ever in his purple hoodie…straightened hair (surely Brie must have seen that and got suspicious) and cute grey sweatpants.

"Your hair looks awesome," Randy said, blushing.

"Cody," Daniel said, "Burned my head about four times but thought if I asked Brie to…she might…er…oh let's not go there. You smell nice."

"Thanks, want a beer?" asked Randy, "Dunno if it's local or organic, I just got driver to buy it."

"I'm cool thanks," Daniel said, perching on the bed. He spotted the familiar waistband above Randy's sweats. He grinned. Randy had one thing on his naughty mind. Seduction. And damn was his body looking good in the small space of the bus….the lights glistening off his perfect chest and abs.

"Hunter grabbed your ass," Randy remarked.

"Don't, Cody has already teased me," Daniel said, "Should have heard him and Curtis…oh and Miz when he unglued himself from Cesaro; 'even married men want a piece of your ass'."

"Would you?" asked Randy.

"Would I what?"

"If Hunter wasn't married or he offered it?"

"Actually," Daniel said, "I probably would now hes lost the metalhead hair. Hear he's even bigger than Cody."

"That'll take some doing," Randy said, "How is Cody the biggest power bottom to have ever lived and yet…eight fucking inches?"

"You're not far off," smirked Daniel.

"You haven';t seen Johnny naked," smirked Randy, "Getting off topic arent we?"

He opened another beer and sipped it, his blue eyes sparkling with a naughtiness Daniel hadn't seen before.

"So would you let Hunter have a go?" Daniel grinned.

"Yeah," Randy admitted, "By the way. Curtis Axel? Does he..?"

"He trains with Hunter. I'd say yes," Daniel said, "Though as he's getting nine fucks a day from Ryback.."

"Thought he was dating Punk?"

"Not anymore, big hot mess that was," Daniel said, "Anyway, why are we gassing like girls about the locker room's love lives?"

"Because it's fun," Randy said, sipping his beer, grinning mischievously. Daniel never thought he'd call the six foot, bronzed Adonis of a man 'cute' but there was no other word to describe Randy right now, that smile on his bearded face. Randy did have his adorable moments. And the way he just wanted to be the perfect man for John was also cute.

Randy necked his beer and then put the empty bottle aside before shuffling up the small bed to get really close to Daniel. Make his move now or never.

"There's a reason you don't want me to get drunk," Daniel whispered, "I go into, what Coddles calls Dee Bee Mode. I turn into the sluttiest bottom you'll ever see. Brie has Brie Mode, I have Dee Bee mode. And I don't think you';d want that."

"I've seen you on nights out, remember," Randy said, "Stop telling me stuff I already know."

He was nose to nose with the smaller man now and they started kissing once more. Daniel crawled atop the shirtless man and pinned Randy down, taking the lead. Randy was submissive in bed and Daniel had guessed that from the off. He was bottom to John. Someone who Daniel could NEVER picture being submissive. Not with muscles like that.

"Neck," moaned Randy.

Daniel began to kiss down the perfect bronze neck and relished the bassy moans filling his ears. He kissed down those perfect pectorals, massaging the skin as he travelled further still, down those hot abs. Randy had a body that just begged to be worshipped. John was a very lucky man. This felt so different to sex with Sheamus. But Sheamus was all the male sex Daniel knew. He was taking the lead this time. It was a brand new experience. Daniel hoped his inexperience with men didn't disappoint Randy.

John was the epitome of manly alpha top. Daniel was short, curvy and beardy. He just hoped he could satisfy Randy. He'd twigged Randy wanted to bottom to him despite being older AND taller….Randy was a complete bottom. Again John told him that. Randy had lost his virginity on bottom so preferred it that way. He just didn't get the same amount of pleasure from the rare times he DID top.

Daniel pulled the sweatpants down those amazing thighs and knelt back to take in the delicious sight before him. Those breifs looked SINFUL on Randy's hot frame. Randy must know how sexy he was.

"Like them?" he rumbled.

"Fuck….you're hotter than a fucking sunburn.." breathed Daniel.

"And you're wearing too much," rumbled Randy, "Please…let me."

He sat up and pulled Daniel to him, kissing more softly this time, and slowly unzipped the hoodie, taking it off before removed Daniel's shirt, moaning a little as he massaged the cute, curvy torso. His skin was a little rough in places but silky soft in others. And his beard didn't feel coarse but soft. He obviously groomed it. Daniel shuffled forward and kneeled on Randy's chest, before teasingly lowering his sweatpants.

"Surprise," grinned the little man, showing exactly no underwear before his hard cock sprung free. Randy was NOT disappointed. Daniel didn't lack in the slightest. Randy leaned up and took Daniel into his mouth, enjoying the loud moan that left the bearded man's soft lips.

Daniel could not believe he was right here….on an exclusive tour bus, having fucking Randy Orton sucking his dick. And not only that..Randy was fucking GOOD at head. Like really good.

Randy's nimble fingers began to play with Daniel's balls. He was surprised at how..neat and groomed Daniel was down there. He did wonder if the carpet matched the drapes…

"Expecting a hirsute mess were you?" moaned Daniel, "Being Cody's bestie has its rewards….he taught me about male grooming."

Randy just smirked naughtily up at him as he licked all the along the shaft.

"Fuck Randy..." gasped Daniel.

"Surprised?" rumbled Randy, "Bet you thought I'd be bad at head didn't you?"

"No, not at all," Daniel moaned, kicking his sweats totally off so he was naked.

Randy just stared at those luscious thighs and that amazing ass. He wanted Daniel to fuck him so bad. But first.

"Bryan….sit on my fucking face," he moaned.

Wait, what?

"You heard," Randy said, "Do it."

Daniel moved around and thrust his smooth bubble butt right in Randy's face, leaning down to stroke Randy through his tiny briefs as he felt that talented tongue give him one heck of a rimjob. He moaned and groaned shamelessly, almost letting his true bottom boy nature show by thrusting right back at Randy. No. He had to man up. But damn he missed having his ass seen to. Wonder if Randy liked toys…specifically…double enders…he slapped that thought from his mind.

Daniel pulled Randy's briefs down, finally seeing that cock spring forth. Well it was polite to return the favor.

"Bryan," moaned Randy, "Can you…..er…..suck on one of these.."

"What?"

Randy tossed him a small translucent square. A Halls cough drop. What? Oh Randy you are kinky..

"Try it sometime, feels out of this fucking world," grinned Randy, "Actually, don't bother blowing me…eat me out whilst sucking that."

Wow Randy really was a total bottom.

Daniel put the strong cooling cough drop into his mouth and parted those perfect thighs, getting to that tight entrance. Randy was moaning bassily and needily as he felt the combo of tickly beard, talented tongue and the cooling sensation of the mentholated sweet stimulating his most intimate spot. His long arms punching the bed as he thrashed in ecstasy. Hurry up. His cock was leaking all over his abs. He was SO ready for it. C'mon Daniel…

"Ohhhh…." He rumbled.

Daniel couldn't get enough of hearing those moans and mewls. Once he'd swallowed the sweet, he got to his knees. It was time.

"Randy….do you have any er….rubbers or lube…?" he asked.

"Yeah," Randy said, "In that box."

"Didn't think you still owned rubbers," Daniel remarked as he padded to said box, finding just two sachets in there.

"From when Johnny and I broke up," Randy said.

"Menthol lube, is this a fetish?" Daniel grinned.

"Wait and see, drives me crazy," Randy smirked. Daniel was fucking hot as fuck. In a very different way to John. Daniel might be a 'plastic' but he was manly unlike Cody, Miz or Axel. Daniel unrolled a condom onto himself and began to coat it with the green lubricant, gasping at the coldness suddenly invading him. This stuff was STRONG! He then coated his fingers (well he knew this much from Sheamus prepping him) and slowly began to insert two between Randy's legs.

"Ohhhhh fuck…" Randy';s voice went up an octave, spreading his long legs and throwing his head back at the pleasurable sensations.

"You like this don't you," purred Daniel.

Randy just nodded.

Please.

Hurry.

Daniel nervously knelt between those amazing thighs. Cant be much different from sex with a woman…?

He leaned forward, lining up with Randy's entrance. And missed.

He cursed.

"Slow down," rumbled Randy, "Imagine I'm a girl."

Daniel shut his eyes and pictured….

He tried again and this time…

A sharp yet deep-bass cry split the air, and tight warm heat surrounded Daniel, squeezing him.

He was inside Randy fucking Orton.

"Oh fuck…." The taller man was gasping. Daniel was a big boy..he didn't think it would hurt..after all this time with a hunk like John..

"I'm hurting you…" Daniel said, remembering the agony of his first time with Sheamus.

"No no…keep going," groaned Randy, "More."

Daniel pushed in more and felt Randy relax a little, those long muscular legs wrapping around his smaller body, locking him in.

Randy was on another planet. Daniel's skin felt incredible against his…the contrast in their skin tones…Daniel's paler hue to Randy's dark bronze. And Daniel in this position was touching his prostate..just right. He couldn't help the moans leaving his mouth. He was a vocal guy in bed. His damn bus. He could be as noisy as he wanted. He hoped it didn't freak Daniel out.

"Ohhh fuck Bryan…..Bryan….Bryan Danielson…" he mewled, his brain disconnecting with his mouth and simply focusing on the pleasure his smaller lover was giving him.

"Feel good?" whispered Daniel.

Randy nodded.

"Fuck me," he rumbled, "Don't be shy."

Daniel gingerly began to move, not wanting to, ahem, slip out, Randy's legs locking him in like vices, keeping him in place as he started to fuck the bronze, smooth ass. Randy now moaning louder. And louder.

"Oh Bryan," he groaned.

Daniel couldn't believe this was happening. He had the fucking Face Of WWE moaning his name like…he loved him….all he cared about was pleasing Randy and not disappointing him with his inexperience with men. But Randy didn't sound disappointed at the moment. Far fucking from it!

Randy;s long arms now grabbed that hot bubble butt and squeezed the smooth flesh hard, causing a groan from Daniel. This was fucking…..he hadn't dreamed it would be this good! A smaller guy topping him and making him feel this much pleasure…his ass was on fire. It hurt so fucking good. And missionary was his favourite positon.

Daniel instinctively raised his hand and borught it down on Randy's ass cheek.

Randy groaned and whined loudly.

He liked being spanked as well did he? Wow.

Daniel did it again.

And again.

"Oh fuck yes…" groaned Randy, "Fuck me. Fuck me more Bryan…yes…oh yes."

"Please don't say yes," Daniel moaned. Seriously. It's the one word he refused to use in the bedroom. He began to thrust in and out hard. Randy's cries only increasing in volume…the fingers still grabbing hold of Daniel's ass now digging into the flesh….scratching…oh God…he was marking Daniel….Randy barely knew his own name. He could feel it coming…his abs tightening…his prostate now ablaze with ecstasy. Oh God…oh fuck..

He incoherently cried out, not holding back, letting himself go in the moment.

He was close.

Daniel was going to make him cum.

He didn't think he could..

"Fuck…OH FUCK….fuck…Bryan…oh Bryan….yes…please..more….I'm…gonna…oh God…so…."

Randy couldn't take it anymore….he was tightening all over…skin electrified….until finally his orgasm tore through his copper hued body and he screamed as ropes of semen splattered his stomach, chest and even his face. His nails dug into Daniel's skin, scratching the route of his pleasure as his climax ripped him apart.

He was done.

He was so fucking done.

His inked arms left Daniel and fell limpy by his side. Totally spent.

Daniel was blown away. Randy totally had lost his shit. He'd cum hands free. Daniel did NOT think he could get Randy to do that. He was so close…

"Keep…going…..youre…not done…" Randy was talking in throaty whispers.

Daniel began to fuck him like the little spitfire he was, moaning and crying out, riding his oh-so-close orgasm…willing it to happen….Randy's legs still fighting to keep him locked in place….Daniel yelled a string of cuss words as he finally gave himself up, his body convulsing and his release burning on its way out, filling the rubber he was wearing.

Oh my…

This was some of the wildest sex the small man had ever had.

Randy's legs dropped to the bed at last. His blue eyes closed. His chest rising and falling rapidly. Completely and utterly satisfied. That was everything he'd fantasised about and more. Daniel was one HELL of a top. Even better considering he'd only slept with one man before this.

Daniel lay down next to him, pulling the condom off, knotting it and tossing it aside.

Randy pulled the little man into a passionate kiss.

"You're amazing," he rumbled, "That was some of the best sex I've had in years.."

"Don't be silly, that's my first time topping a guy," Daniel gasped.

"You made me cum," Randy said, "Oh Bryan….you're…fucking…stay the night. Please?"

Daniel hoped that was just the sex talking.

But he didn't want to be an asshole.

"Sure," he said, climbing into the bed. He'll think about his idiocy in the morning.

Randy climbed under the covers too, and to Daniel's amazement, turned his back to him. How could he be the little spoon when he was taller? But he was taller than John…

Daniel wrapped his arms around the lean figure as the lights were turned off and the driver silently climbed back into the cab, waiting for them to fall asleep.

Randy was already drifting into a happy slumber.

Daniel was too tired out to think and was soon joining the Missouri native in falling asleep and cuddling him.

* * *

**You might not agree with this happening so soon but this story has plenty of twists and turns to go. Will Daniel's philandering eventually catch up with him?**

**Will John and Randy be the same again?**

**What will Sheamus think?**

**And we got to see how Dean and Sethie ticked. And mainly because I needed some Shield smut in my life. Yes I'm not sorry Dean was bottom. Seth's the one with the beard anyway ;)**

**We'll hear from Antonio and Mizzy next chapter. Plus the obvious repercussions from Dandy (I like that name!).**

**I would like to do some Rybaxel smut soon but it depends who else wants to read it. Sorry this has been so late. Writers block.**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Genuinely didn't think anyone liked this story anymore! _

_And I know the Shield are still together, at the time of starting writing the last one I thought they would and I was butthurt for not 'cashing in' sooner...anyway._

_We'll start where we left off. Morning after Daniel/Randy sex before moving on. _

_LAYLA IS BACK! YAY! I'm happy even if nobody else is!_

_Smut aplenty in this one. When life gives you lemons...enjoy them!  
_

* * *

Little Daniel Bryan awoke first, not knowing where he was at first. Tiny for a hotel room.

And then it came back to him almost instantly.

He was on Randy's tour bus.

Shit.

He went to the window. They were not in Chicago anymore! Oh shit! He hoped Brie assumed theyd had drinks and taken his bags with her...they were parked outside the arena where Main Event, Superstars and Smackdown were to be recorded.

He checked his phone and shifted guiltily. A few indignant messages from Brie, admonishing him for not coming back and getting drunk with Randy. Phew. Daniel would rather she was mad at him for that than suspect his dalliances with men. This couldn't go on. But sex with men was so...addictive. It was like crack cocaine. The bursts of pleasure he got when Sheamus and he had passionate sex...he was a true bottom and could always get himself to come hands free nowadays...nothing compared to it.

And last night.

He'd been inside another man for the first time. But not any other man.

Randy fucking Orton.

One of the most desirable men to have ever been signed by the WWE.

He'd made Randy scream for God's sake.

Either that or Randy faked it.

Men couldnt fake orgasms really.

Daniel was put in mind of divorced women and toyboys - Randy had been with a new man for the first time in over a decade (his 3 way with John and Josh Mathews didnt count cos he was on top duty that night). And he, Daniel, was younger than Randy. The little man padded over to the bed where the bronzed Adonis still slept, one long, smooth, muscled leg poking out the covers.

He aqctually looked adorable, Daniel thought. But he knew this couldnt happen again. It had been exciting and thrilling, not to mention a major ego boost to Daniel, but...too many could get hurt.

Randy made several deep noises as he stretched and his eyelids fluttered open, Daniel imemdiately met by those piercingly blue sapphires once more. Looking into those whilst being in Randy last night had only enhanced the experience. The way they sparkled in ecstasy...and when they rolled back when Randy reached orgasm..

"Morning," Randy rumbled, his voice extra bassy with the hangover of sleep.

"Hey," replied Daniel, stroking his wavy hair out of his face.

Randy leaned up and kissed him with the cutest whimper.

"Last night," Randy mumbled, sitting up and checking his phone for any messages from his beloved little girl. Not just yet; "You...were amazing."

"Don't say stuff to make me feel better," Daniel muttered,a voiding those blue eyes.

"I never bullshit," Randy rasped, "And I never fake it in bed. You made me come, Bryan. Brie's a very lucky girl."

"You know this can't happen again, Randy," sighed Daniel, hating himself, "Too much to risk."

"I know," Randy said sadly, "I can't hurt Johnny. I should make up with him."

"I am a downgrade from him," Daniel said, "He';s bigger than me (he smiled a little)...in every way."

"Size isnt everything," Randy said, "How you use it."

He had that naughty smile going again. The kind that he normally wore if sending X-rated pcitures of himself to John when John was doing Make A Wish or other stuff around children. He could be a minx when he wanted.

"Have to admit, I feel like I've seen Randy Orton in a whole new light," Daniel said, searching for his grey sweats and slipping them on, "I always thought you were this alpha male, womanising asshole. Turns out I really didnt know you at all until these past few months."

"So does everyone until they bother to get to know me rather than just ask me how to get a push," Randy said, and then he laughed as Daniel stood up to finish dressing.

"What's so funny?" asked Daniel.

"Erm...your back is a road map," Randy said, that mischeivous smile now lighting up his tanned face.

"Thought I was a bit sore!" Daniel said, going to the mirror and turning to see scratches all up his lower back. He lowered his sweats and took a look at his ass. Scratches all over him!

"Sorry," Randy said, not looking in the least bit sorry, "I scratch sometimes if it's very intense. Johnny will tell you. I've drawn blood before."

"You really are a power bottom," Daniel grinned, seeing the funny side. How many guys could say they got scratched by Randy Orton in sex? "Cody scratches too. Or so he tells me."

"Oh he does, Legacy...DiBiase had more concealer on him than most of the Divas," Randy smirked, "He used to show up looking like a road map. Lucky little Mathews wears a suit."

"Randy that's a fucking R scratched into my ass!" Daniel raged suddenly, "How the fuck can I explain that one to Brie?"

Ooops.

Randy did get carried away last night. But with an orgasm like the one Daniel gave him...he shrugged. Too late for Daniel to get a conscience now.

The little man zipped up his purple hoodie and picked up a scrunchie from a side table.

"That's Alanna's.."

"I'll give it back at the house show tomorrow," Daniel said, tying his wavy hair back to look a touch more presentable despite in last night's clothes, "Goodbye Randy. See you around."

Daniel could not get off the bus fast enough, leaving Randy alone.

Randy looked down at himself. He was a bit pissed off that Daniel was all Mr Conscience in the cold light of day, but it was only to be expected. He knew he shouldnt have got too wild in bed. But the sex was that good...he could see why middle aged divorcees became cougars.

In spite of himself, Randy rolled over onto his front, pushing his bare ass up and took a selfie, grinning at the camera. He was feeling sexier than he had done in a while. He sent it to Daniel's phone.

Daniel text back almost instantly.

_**From: Bryan D**_

_Randy! Stop that. Seriously. We had fun, OK. But it can't happen again. I'm sorry._

He was right. It could only lead to a nasty tangled web a few months down the line. Sheamus already was after his blood. John was mad at him. He didnt want an angry Brie Bella after him too.

He had an idea.

He sent the cheeky nude to John's phone with the message:

_'Hey : P . Miss you Johnny and sorry for being a brat yesterday *heart emojis* xxx'_

At his Make A Wish appointment, John saw the photo and turned SCARLET. Despite everything, Randy could never fail to make him smile. And obviously beardie Bryan wasnt as good in bed as Randy had imagined. Why else was Randy sending him cheeky pictures even though they'd had a row and practically split up yesterday? John excused himself for a few minutes and dialled. He was such a pushover. And also. This was Randy's equaliser after the biggest mistake of John's life AKA the fling with Zack Ryder. They were 1-1 now. John now wished he was on that tour bus with his hormonal, temperamental yet utterly lovable boy.

"What are you playing at Randal Keith Orton?" he snarled down the phone, attempting to sound mad.

"Dunno what you're talking about," came Randy's voice. John could even HEAR him snickering.

"That ass shot you just sent me! I'm doing Make A Wish!" John said, "And we're still on a break, remember?"

"Johnny...I'm sorry," Randy said.

"Never mind all that," John said, "Bryan. Was it worth it? Was it worth all the tantrums and fights?"

"He was good sex Johnny," Randy admitted, John unable to stop the boiling of envy in his stomach, "But...I know it was just a fantasy. I scratched him and he got mad. Kinda brought me right back to earth. Nobody can ever replace you."

"I told you, I'm not mad, I deserved this for Zackgate," John sighed, "Can we draw a line udner this and move on? You and me, like before?"

"What you got on?" asked Randy.

John sighed. Randy. Oh Randy sometimes you could be impossible.

But John wouldnt exchange him for anything else.

"My Cenation gear cos it's Make A Wish," he said, "Sorry it's not a posing pouch."

"I bet it's all creased up," Randy said.

John snorted. Oh yes. He even thought of Randy first thing this morning when he pulled on his unironed merchandise tee and jorts.

"Yeah," John said, "Just one shirt."

"Means you'll have to take it off, what a shame," Randy rumbled.

"Not now Randall, kids about," John said, unable to stop grinning.

"Fine," Randy said, "But as we've rowed, you owe me makeup sex."

"No, you owe me," John chuckled.

"NOT TOPPING YOU!" snarled Randy.

"Wasn't asking you to," John said, constantly looking over his shoulder, "I just meant it's my right to pin those long arms down and destroy that pretty ass of yours." He finished with a mannish growl and turning up his New England drawl. He practically heard Randy whimper with anticipation.

"Do what you want with me Johnny..." Randy mumbled, now sounding very hot and bothered, "See you later."

"See you later you little minx," John grinned before hanging up. Damnit. Now he had a boner that wouldnt go down.

He scuttled into the mens room and opened up the naughty photo Randy had sent, before ripping his shorts open and freeing himself.

* * *

The week went by.

Daniel had kept things civil with Randy but tried to spend more time with Brie, namely to clear his incredibly guilty conscience. His promise ring from Sheamus was stashed in the bottom of his suitcase as the flame-haired Irishman was, predictably, not talking to him at all. Daniel couldnt say he blamed Sheamus. After all, he'd thrown Sheamus into the doghouse for laughing about the Randy crush and he'd heard about the fight between his, well, both his men. Sheamus was now hanging out with Wade Barrett or Hunter most of the time, avoiding Daniel, Randy and John.

It was soon time for Raw once more and one of the first vehicles to pull up into the parking lot was Randy's tour bus.

Inside the bus, Randy and John were laying together in bed.

Post morning gym workouts, they'd just lay here like a pair of muscular sloths. No sex, just cuddling. Randy was waiting until tonight (not that he wanted to. John insisted they should try and rebuild the rest of their relationship rather than just hopping into bed. Mr Hustle, Loyalty and Respect indeed.) At the weekend Randy was seeing Alanna and he'd dragged 'uncle Johnny' along for the ride. What with Total Divas as well...

"We're here," came the voice of Randy's driver as the doors opened and engine turned off.

"Sure," called back Randy, "All alone at last Johnny."

"Randall," sighed John. He knew this would happen. But he wanted to see if Randy really did want him for more than just his brawn and because of their going back a long way. They'd worked together and had a couple of nice dinners together this week but every time Randy had incited they hit the sack, John told him no. Wait.

"Johnny...we're back on now," Randy said, "Do you not want to..?"

"Baby...it's just...well...we can't just act like you and Bryan was a minor scrape," John admitted, "You slept with him."

"You slept with Ryder!" snarled Randy, "You're no better than me!"

John sighed.

This was mainly man pride that was doing this. Grow a pair of balls Cena. You fucked up, Randy fucked up, he told himself. Move the fuck on. You're in your mid-30s now. Stop the childish games and show that boy some love.

He pecked Randy on the lips and cuddled the lean, bronzed form to him.

"Suppose we should make it up properly," he murmured.

"Yuh-huh," Randy rumbled and he rolled John onto his back before kissing him, throwing the cover off their underwear-clad bodies. He crawled down the thick, hulking frame of John and bit into John's boxer waistband, pulling them down with his teeth. John looked up at Randy. Minx. But...Randy was atop him...

"I'm in control," Randy rasped.

"Other way round it should be," smirked John.

"Maybe I'm sick of being on my back," Randy said, straddling him, the tiny briefs he was wearing stretched as he rubbed his clothed ass against John's hardon, moaning softly. Randy rarely took this role in bed. Only time he'll ever dominate John by riding him like a copper hued cowboy.

John shot him the dimples before throwingRandy right back onto the bed.

"I don't think so boyo," he said, going full on Thuganomics, Randy whimpering pathetically in response. Oh JOHN...pushing his buttons.

Bryan? Bryan who?!

John whipped the briefs off Randy and spread those legs.

"No lube, spit," rasped Randy, "I've been bad to you Johnny. Hurt me."

"You aint nothin but an overgrown hooch," John said, in total Thuganomics mode, accent and all.

"Yes Johnny," whimpered Randy, "I'm a slut...I cheated.."

He was SO submissive to John when John was like this.

John dived between those perfect strong tanned thighs and spat on Randy's entrance.

* * *

Another week passed.

A rental car pulled into the parking lot. As it came to a halt, the driver, a tall strapping Swiss, walked to the passenger side and pulled the door open like a chauffeur, allowing a shorter, stockier, sharply-suited man to step out.

"Such a gentleman Claudio," mewled the shorter man.

"Only for you, mon cher," drawled the Swiss, his accent lilting. He handed the shorter man a single red rose. Just because he was a gent like that.

Mike was smitten with Cesaro. This man was the one he'd dreamed about for years. Mind blowing in bed. Treated him like a prince(ess). Made him feel special. And now he could see him every day now his 'beard honeymoon' was over.

Mike had played the prince to Maryse for their beard wedding day the other week (and she had GRILLED him about Cesaro and squealed when she heard they were going to date. In her opinion, if she could be a man, Cesaro was the one she'd be. Tall, sexy, leggy and sophisticated. Brawler in the ring, a gentleman out of it. Mike was on cloud nine and smiled broadly whenever he talked about his beloved Claudio.

When Mike had dated Josh Mathews 3 years previously, he'd played the role Cesaro played to him now. Finally Mike had his prince charming. He had money. But so did Cesaro. And Cesaro spoiled him. This suit he was wearing was Prada. Expensive. Bought for him by Cesaro. And fitted him like a glove. The shoes shone in the March sunshine. Mike placed his expensive Rayban shades on and carried his rose in one hand, his other arm linked in Cesaro's as he was escorted inside. Times like this he tended forget they were professional wrestlers.

Turned out Mike didnt have a match or was needed. But he didnt care. Still loved the business. And could cheer his strong man on backstage.

"I'm going to go work out," Cesaro drawled, "You be OK here?"

"Course," beamed Mike, "And if you want to send me naughty sweaty photos, feel free."

Cesaro pecked those pouty lips and left to go change into his (very tight) workout gear. What? Mike wanted something to look at. And it clung to those powerful muscles.

Mike made his way to catering. Over at the very same table was sat Cody and Curtis Axel. No Josh? Mike was surprised that his ex and Cody's current boyfriend/former best friend wasnt about that much considering he was on TV more with the preshow panels.

"Saved you a seat Mizzlekins," smirked Cody, "Nice to see you back."

Mike wished Cody would drop that stupid nickname. He perched into a seat next to Cody whilst Curtis sat Cody's other side. Just like Mean Girls.

"Hey, whats up?" he said.

"Another new suit?" remarked Curtis.

"Claudio," sighed Mike, "He spoils me so much. Makes me feel like such a lady."

"Did he give you that rose?" asked Cody.

Mike noded.

"Awwww," cooed Cody, "He's a gentleman. What you deserve."

"He's perfect," Mike said, "So what have I missed in my vacation?"

"Oh, well," Curtis said, "I'll let Regina tell you."

Cody just smirked at the nickname.

"Guess who split up," he said.

"Have you and...?"

"No! No...that'll never happen," Cody said, "And no it's not Teddy and Fandango either. The golden couple. Randalyn and John boy."

"What? Cena and Orton? How comes? Cena hasn't been chasing that idiot Ryder again has he?" Mike said, "I thought Randy would have his balls on a skewer if he so much as looked at another guy."

"See that's the thing," chipped in Curtis, "Cena didn't cheat."

"Randy? Oh the stupid..." sighed Mike.

"Guess who with," Cody said.

"Not..."

"Yep, Randy slept with Dee Bee after Raw two weeks ago," Cody said, "Both of them told me one right after the other. Dee Bee popped his top cherry."

"Wait...Randy was bottom to Daniel?! But Daniel's only little..!" gasped Mike.

"You're friends with Cody who opens his legs for a five foot nine spiky haired munchkin and that's news?" scoffed Curtis.

"Never mind that," Cody said, cheeks rather pink, "Anyway. Randalyn and Dee Bee had a one night wild fuck, but...by the end of the week. He and Cena got back together."

"Cena's a mug," Mike said.

"Not necessarily," Cody said, "Cena tapped Ryder, Randy just equalised. And don't say anything to Randy. He's been pressed enough about the whole thing."

"I saw his tour bus parked up," Mike said, "No sign of Cena's cars.."

"Blatantly banging on the bus, and good on them," Cody said, "Anyway, just wanted to fill you in so Dee Bee doesnt get embarrassed. Been pretty tough on him too. He and SHeamus aren't talking so he's spending more time with Brie. Miss my bestie but want to see him happy."

"He's playing a dangerous game," Mike said, "And I bet Sheamus is full of it, with it being Saint Patty's day today. Least with us, Brandi and Ryse are beards and they're cool with all that...anyway...Curtis..." He fixed his big blue eyes on Curtis who shuffled.

"Oh yes, you didn't know," grinned Cody.

"Ryback eh? You lucky bitch," Mike said, "You deserve some fun after what Punk did to you. Bet you spend every waking moment bent over, on your back or riding that monster."

"Yep," smirked Curtis, "Honeymoon period still going. Already had it twice today."

"He's worse than me," Cody said.

"Well Ryback, Josh, bit of a difference there," smirked Mike, "How do you mean twice? We've been on the road!"

"Once this morning, once thrown across the hood of the rental car," smirked Curtis, "He's the best sex I've ever had. I can't get enough...I'm turning myself on just thinking about it."

"Not in company, please, if you start humping the leg of table I'm outta here," Cody grinned.

"Hypocrite, why's Josh not around? Cos you practically snapped his pelvic bone in two before I arrived!" hit back Curtis, "It's Goldust I feel sorry for."

"You try waiting six years before the man you've dreamed about and want to grow old with finally tells you how he feels," Cody said, "I know we all joke about sex and stuff...but this is the happiest I've ever been. I'd get down on one knee tomorrow if I could."

"You're legally married to Brandi though," Curtis said, "How's Layla getting on? Wasn't she back last week at a show?"

"She's not said anything...I only found out cos Nattie told me a few days ago," Cody said sadly, "SHe's still not returning calls from Joshy or me. And I keep thinking how I want to cut AJ's smug little face off."

"I thought she was such a nice girl too," Mike said.

"She hurt two people I care about," Cody said, rubbing Curtis's shoulders.

"Codes...more time I spend with Ryan, more I realise how much better than Punk he ever was," Curtis said, "Seriously. Punk. Distinctly average."

"Size isn't everything honey," Cody reminded him.

"Ryan's a big boy AND knows how to use it," Curtis grinned, "So, both of you. Little Mathews must pack serious heat. How big? Tell me."

"About six and a half," Cody said, to which Mike nodded, blushing at the memory.

"That all?" Curtis said, raising an eyebrow.

"Way thicker than average, what he lacks in length he makes up with girth," smirked Cody, "And cos he's vers, he's a hot top. Knows how to use it. He's the best sex."

"But surely it's the best because you love him," Curtis reasoned.

"That too," Cody said, "I'm not going to deny that pre-Teddy and pre-Joshy I was a whore. A bitchy whore." He shot a guiltily apologetic look at Mike.

Mike waved it aside. Ancient history as far as he was concerned now.

"Oh hey Josh," he said.

"Mike! Didn't know you were back today," the little bespectacled, spiky haired man said, perching down next to Cody who immedately attacked his face with kisses, "Coddles...nnf...Coddles...behave."

"That suit is HOT," whimpered Cody.

"WOrking," Josh said, pushing him off playfully, "You're on the panel with me again Mikey."

Cody gave Mike a jealous look.

"Would rather be wrestling," Mike grinned.

"I wanna be on the panel," pouted Cody.

"I don't think the legends would appreciate you biting his neck every five minutes," smirked Curtis, "So Josh, how's it going down at NXT?"

"Still cool," Josh said, "Oh, I have news."

"You're getting a title shot against Neville?" Cody beamed.

"No, not that sort of news," Josh said, "Er...guess who apologised to me?"

"Muscle Mary?" Cody asked, frowning.

"Yeah," Josh said, "Because, well...he and Evvy are back on."

"What? Since when?" Mike asked.

"Since Arrival," Josh said, "Evan came to the show. Coddles...Alex seems more like his old self. Normal. Not that awful bitchy slut he turned into before. And..."

He whispered something into Cody's ear.

"What? Tell me!" Mike pleaded.

Josh leaned over and whispered into Mike's ear.

Mike grinned.

"Oh man that's HOT," he said.

"What?" Curtis was feeling distinctly left out.

"Oh we might as well say," Mike said, "Alex and Evvy have switched. Apparently Evvy's realised how much fun bottoming is."

"Oh wow...I bet he can ride with a full split," Curtis breathed.

"How good's your hearing?" teased Cody, "Cos thats what Joshy just told us. I still don't trust Riley, but...well...good for him."

"I was surprised, cos Evan's gotten really jacked and he was pretty manly in bed when he was twinky," Josh said.

"Feels like the old days," Mike sighed wistfully.

"The good old days," Cody agreed, "Joshy...(he wriggled onto the smaller man's lap to much protests)..any more gossip about developmental? Is Graves still with whats-his-face? Vader's son who's now a personal trainer?"

"Yeah," Josh said, "It's a hotbed over there. Adrian and Sami are a couple. They're so cute. Aiden English is gay too."

"With that gimmick, not surprising," Curtis put in, "Who's he dating?"

"Baron Corbin," Josh said.

"Corbin?! He's an ex NFL player!" whistled Cody, "Any more couples?"

"Corey and Jake, or rather, Corey and Jesse; Adrian and Sami Zayn, Baron and Aiden, oh and Tyler Breeze is queer too. He's dating CJ Parker."

"No?" Cody said.

"Breeze is the gayest thing on that roster!" Mike said, "Nobody can be that pretty and straight. But Parker the hippie? Wow, odd couple indeed. Is that whole roster gay?!"

"No," smirked Josh, "Only other couple is...(he whispered in Cody's ear whose mouth dropped wide open)."

"Tell us!" Mike said.

"Private, sorry," Josh said, "But put it this way, not just the guys who are.."

"Oooh, two of the NXT Divas?!" Mike said, "That's not fair!"

"Not saying any more," grinned Cody.

Over the other side of Catering, Dean and Seth were watching the 'plastics' gossip.

"That's why I want to keep us under wraps," Dean was saying, "I don't want those guys discussing our private life over bowls of fruit salad."

"Only if you tell people stuff," Seth said, "Makes a change from watching what we say. If Cena and Orton can be open, no reason why we cant."

"Sethie...if you want to, then...I will," Dean said, "Suppose it's been long enough."

"We don't have to walk into the locker room and do a number from Glee," chuckled Seth.

"You can't sing anyway." smirked Dean.

"Least I don't sound like a dying penguin," hit back Seth, and he pecked Dean on the lips. Dean went pink and the hugest smile lit his face. Deep down he was thrilled that Seth was proud enough to do that at work and with others watching.

"They didnt even notice," Dean said.

Seth saw how he was grinning from ear to ear. He knew his better half really wanted to go public underneath his denial. He knew how insecure about his appearance Dean could be and this was like the ultimate validation. If they kept it to just at work then they should be OK. The backlash from SHield fangirls would be one heck of a cross to bear for both men after all.

Dean climbed onto Seth's lap.

"Love you," he said, pecking Seth's lips.

"Steady on Jonny," grinned Seth, "No humping at the table. love you too."

"Waiting for the queen bee to clock us," Dean said, arms around Seth's neck and planting more kisses on the bearded man's lips.

Seth looked over Dean's shoulder at the table. Axel and Miz had vacated it, leaving Cody sat with Josh. Cody had spotted them. His blue eyes wide. Mouth agape.

"Think he just did," smirked Seth. He spotted Cody stand up and Mathews try and talk him back. But Cody was walking over.

"Coddles...leave it," Josh was sighing.

"But Joshy..." whined Cody.

"You can poke your nose in on your own," smirked Josh, "I gotta set the panel up. See you after the show."

"Joshy.. you forgot something," Cody said, making a 'kiss-kiss' sound.

Josh grinned and turned back, kissing Cody on the lips.

"Love you," Cody breathed.

"Love you too...now mush," Josh replied, before turning on his shiny black loafer-clad heel and leaving the room.

"Can we help you Rhodes?" Seth smirked.

"Still stung from our defeat last week?" Dean put in.

"Match, schmatch," Cody said, perching on their table, "I didn't know you two were a couple."

"That we are," Dean replied.

"How long you been dating?" asked Cody.

"Since 2011," Seth put in.

"Wow,...you kept that hidden, Joshy never said anything when he was in FCW with you guys," Cody said, "Dont worry...I'm not going to make fun...I was just curious. And you're cute together."

"That's nice of you...I guess," Seth said, "Just thought it was time to be open at work."

"You should be," Cody said, "Cena and Orton haven't exactly suffered from it. But why were you on Grindr, Dean?"

"I used to use it pre-Sethie," Dean explained, a touch guiltily.

"So why is it still on your phone?" asked Cody.

"You can't use it to make friends?" put in Seth. He knew Dean kept it because he was so stupidly insecure about his looks. He might not like it but he loved Dean so just let things be.

"So...we gotta ask," smirked Dean, "Mathews. You could have anyone you wanted. Why him?"

"You're tall and look like a model..he well er...doesn't," Seth said, "Not trying to be mean...just...Ted DiBiase...Mathews..?"

"Joshy is the only person who knows me as well as my own family," Cody said, "In fact he knows every one of my secrets...stuff about me which would knock my old dad out. We go back a long way. I met him when I debuted on Raw...seven years ago almost."

His eyes were dewy and he glowed with pride.

Dean and Seth looked at one another. Maybe Dusty's boy wasn't such a primadonna bitch after all. He looked to them like a little boy who'd met his childhood hero.

* * *

Tuesday.

Main Event was being filmed live prior to Smackdown.

A small coffee-skinned girl made her way into the building and removed her shades.

Layla El had been back to work after a six month hiatus for a week now. Luckily she'd avoided Cody and Josh thanks to being at separate house shows. But she knew they'd both be working tonight. Josh had some backstage segment, whilst Cody was opening with Goldust and the Real Americans.

It was bad enough having to avoid looking AJ in the eye.

But her two best friends...

She walked into the locker room and began to change.

Layla was already in her grey attire with dayglo pink and yellow pads and trimmings, and she carried a bag she'd picked up from sassy Sandra the wardrobe mistress. She hoped this would be a small peace offering for Josh. Also in the bag was a rare Archangel comic book she knew Cody did not own.

"Oh...hey Layla," came a man's voice.

Layla paused and found herself looking at Curtis Axel's 'Better Than Perfect' vest.

"Hey," she said.

"You're not the the only one they hurt," Curtis reminded her.

"I know," she sighed, and she hugged him. When she'd found out about AJ and Punk, first person she'd contacted, over Josh and Cody, was Curtis. Because he was in exactly the same boat as her.

"You deserve better," Curtis said, "Much better. You were here while she was still in high school!"

"Still probably could wrestle better than me even then," sighed Layla, "I know at my age I should not let the haters get to me...but maybe they're right. What do I do in a ring? Kick, dance and hit people with my bum. I get no reaction."

"You don't have to suplex the living shit out of your opponent to be a good wrestler," Curtis said, "Just so happens our exes happen to have the most obnoxious fanbases."

"Yeah, I guess," sighed Layla, "And that Eva Marie makes me want to vomit. I had to job to her on my first night back. I paid my dues doing stupid gimmicks like Extreme Expose before I got taken seriously out there. She skipped over NXT."

"I thought you weren't coming back," Curtis said.

"Very nearly didn't," Layla said, "I know I sound like a hypocrite, ragging on her when I'm a Diva Search winner and all that rather than slaved on the indies."

"You and Eve Torres were the best things to come out of that contest," Curtis assured her, "You could hang toe to toe with Nattie, Beth Phoenix every time. You're the only diva left who's held the old Women's Championship, you're the only one who was here when Trish and Lita were. You should really go and see Cody and Josh..."

"I know...I know...do they hate me?"

"Actually, no, they always talk about how much they miss you," Curtis said.

"Thought I'd get a four page entry in the Slam Book," scoffed Layla.

"You know he doesn't do that anymore," Curtis said.

"Maybe I should go shag a top guy like the Bellas, might get taken seriously then," Layla said.

Curtis pretended he didn't hear that and led her into catering.

Josh and Cody were sat at a table. Cody of course in his ring gear, Josh all suited and spectacled up.

Curtis walked over, trying to act as though everything was normal.

"Where have you been?" asked Cody.

"BAthroom," lied Curtis.

"Wonder why," smirked Cody.

"Coddles...please...eating," Josh sighed, looking away and then clocked the petite figure behind Curtis and his eyes widened.

"Hi," Layla said, shuffling her feet awkwardly.

Josh folded his arms and scowled at her.

He nudged Cody and pointed.

"Nice of you to join us Lay," he snarled.

He still looked like a pissed off cat, Layla thought.

"C;mon," Curtis said, "Don't be an ass."

"We've every right to be," Cody said defiantly.

"Just remember what happened," Curtis reminded him, "Punklee? Other victim?"

"No excuse to cut us both off," Cody said obstinately, "And now she's swanning in here like the past 6 months didn't happen."

"Coddles.." sighed Josh, "Don't."

"It's called keeping a friendship," Cody said, ignoring Josh, "Just because I don't see Teddy anymore doesnt mean I don't call him every week to see how he is. I still Skype Shawn Spears regularly even though it's been years. What's your excuse Lay?"

"I don't need this," snapped Layla.

"Maybe I don't need you," Cody said, glowering at her, "Way to go Lay, yeah, nice of you to show me and Joshy how much we really mean to you. Well guess what, maybe we don't care."

Josh was now facepalming. Wishing Cody would just shut the hell up before he said something he regretted.

"Last time I looked your main event push has fizzled out," Layla hit back, folding her arms, "Still never mind, I'm sure your WIFE is only too pleased to fill in for me." She was unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"You leave Brandi out of this," snarled Cody, "Lay, face it. You don't have a place on the roster anymore. It's all about AJ, Tamina and the Funkadactyls now. Or anyone off Total Divas. The Bellas have become pretty solid wrestlers now. You'll see your career off like Melina did. Irrelevant and jobbing to talentless tits and ass like Eva Marie. Don't expect a reaction tonight either."

"Cody...that was uncalled for," Josh said, a totally shocked expression on his face.

"Yes Layla, you heard," Cody said, almost delighting in the hurt look in the English girl's face, "YOU CAN'T SIT WITH US!"

"Oh please..." Josh sighed.

"Go on. Shoo." Cody said, turning away from Layla, "Bye Felicia."

"Oh I've had enough of you anyway," Layla stormed, tears in her eyes, humiliated, "Behaving like some sixteen year old little queen. You're bloody 28. This is why I didnt want to come back to the stupid playground games that you like to play. I wouldn't want to sit with you anyway. I don't need to hear about arse fucking day in day out."

She threw the bag tearfully onto the desk and left the room in tears.

"What the hell was all that about?" Josh snapped.

"Well she thinks she can just walk in like nothing's happened," Cody said, unrepentant, "Six months is a long time Josh."

"That's no reason to say shitty things like that!" Josh cried, "Make you feel like a man did it Cody? Reducing a grown woman to tears like that?!"

"I thought you'd be on my side Josh!" Cody said.

"Not if you're going to act like a bitchy faggot I'm not!" Josh said, "Jesus Cody...I thought you'd grown out of this!"

"Fine, we're through," Cody snarled, folding his arms, "A bottom doesnt make a good top anyway."

Josh was not even going to dignify that with a response. He simply picked the bag up, and looked inside. That was the copy of Archangel that Cody had raved about that he hadn't got. He could be such an insufferable brat. Josh pulled it out and slapped it on the table before getting out of his chair.

"Josh, wait," Curtis said, feeling so awkward.

"Don't," Josh said, and left the table.

He made his way over to another one with two more suited men sat at it.

"Mind if I join?" he asked, "Unless...it's...strictly couple time."

"Go right ahead," Tom Phillips said.

Josh sat next to the other man, announcer Justin Roberts. Josh knew these two were dating and he thought it was cute. Only he and Renee Young knew that titbit of gossip.

"You look pissed off," Justin said.

"Don't get me started," Josh sighed, "I think I'm single again."

"What, really?" Justin said, "The dream team split up?"

"He's being downright nasty," Josh said, "Just made Lay cry."

"Wait...what?"

Justin had been here for quite a few years himself and was pretty friendly with Josh. So he of course knew about the 'golden trio'; as many wrestlers called the Josh, Layla, Cody group.

"Don't want to talk about it," Josh said, "How are you anyway?"

"APart from Tom getting tongue tied when I'm announcing and he's commentating," smirked Justin, "Same as ever. Oh actually...I forgot. You're wrestling tonight."

"What? Nobody came and told me!" Josh gasped, "I don't have any gear!"

"What's in that bag?" Tom put in.

"Lay had it, I dunno," Josh said, looking inside. INside were some grey shorts/trunks, a shocking pink belt with an infinity logo, grey kickpads, a bright yellow kneepad and a shocking pink kneepad. After all this time, Layla was STILL getting copies of her attires made for him.

"Bit bright isn't it?" remarked Tom. He'd watched his fellow announcer's matches at NXT many a time and always wondered why Josh wore such bright colours, unusual for a male superstar.

"He's always wrestled in whatever Layla wears," smirked Justin, "And anyway, if Macho Man could pull dayglo colors off.."

"Eaxctly," grinned Josh, "I'll leave you guys to it...got a match to prep for."

"How easy is it to get into the ring?" asked Tom.

"Depends. Could you handle Bill?" asked Josh, "He's not easy."

"I know Justin could," Tom said, a bashful smile on his face. Under his suit, Justin was SOLID. Josh had to admit he'd never thanked Bryan properly for stripping Justin back in 2010 on the old style NXT. Not only did he have a voice like chocolate, Mr Roberts also had a sculpted torso. An underrated hottie in Josh's books because he wasnt a wrestler. And Josh could tell with his experienced gaydar that despite his silken tones, Justin was the top of that relationship. Tom had a youthful innocence despite his somewhat elder-sounding commentary voice. The announce team was probably the hottest it had been in years, Josh thought - Byron, Renee, Justin, Tom...

The small man made his way to the locker room to change, totally blanking Cody as he walked out. Maybe after the show he'll try and talk it out. But right now Cody could go whistle. He knew the best step with a Cody tantrum was to just let the ravenette rage until it burned out. He went to find Mark the talent guy to find out his opponent. Least it was a dark match. Slater. So on the main roster Josh was still a face if he wrestled. Ah well.

He changed into the grey gear. He always took his shoes and knee brace with him for workouts so that was fine. He still wasn't sure about working without it.

"Oh hey," came a voice and Josh looked up to see Daniel Bryan. Alone. No Sheamus or Randy.

"Hey," Josh said, "I thought you'd be away tonight after last night."

"Still watching the show," Daniel said, his arm in a sling, "Nothing I can';t handle."

"Stephanie was like Xenia from Goldeneye, she was practically cumming in her panties out there," Josh said, "They should have brought Brie down to kick her ass."

"I thought that," Daniel said, "I managed to avoid Shea last night though. St Paddy's day and all that. You probably heard about me and Randy a few weeks back."

"Listen, not judging," Josh said, "You're a main eventer, I'm an announcer slash developmental. No room to comment. I'm not Cody."

"You guys have split, I can tell by your face," Daniel said.

"That obvious huh," Josh said, "Yeah. He was an asshole to Lay. And I wasn't down with that."

"He's been weird lately, moodier than normal," Daniel said, "Obsessed with other couples lives. Determined to see if Rollins and Ambrose are in fact dating. Which they are."

"They outed themselves to us," Josh said, "Seriously, Dean got on his lap and started making out in the middle of catering!"

"I roomed next to them once," Daniel said, grinning, "Dean The Scream. Listen...uh...don't get offended if I don';t sit with you, Cody, Curtis much for a while...um...just while I sort my head out. I think it's best I stop messing with men."

"Oh I'm not offended," Josh said, waving that off, "It's your life! None of my business. You're engaged. You should be with your fiance."

"Only problem is, my fiance's sister is a beard for a man I've slept with," Daniel said, "You can't make it up, can you?"

"Guess not," Josh said, "I'll see you later. Got to work out some stuff with Jinder."

He pulled his knee brace tight and took his contact lenses out of his bag to replace his now-always-seen glasses.

"Colors look good on you," Daniel smirked, "I always knew gray made your ass look bigger."

"Hey!"

"Only messing," Daniel said, "Sorry.."

* * *

Backstage, Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin was all suited up for Smackdown later, watching the Rhodes brothers take on the Real Americans. His eyes were glued to the strapping hairy figure of his gentleman Cesaro.

"Hi Mikey," came a soft female voice.

"Oh...Lay...hi," Mike said, hugging her, "Are you OK? Look like you've been crying."

"Yeah I have," Layla said, "Cody is an arsehole and a bitch."

"Cody?!" gasped Mike.

"Yeah, surprised?" Layla said, "He just humiliated me in front of Curtis and Josh. Gave me a reason you suck speech. Oh I'm officially barred from sitting with you."

"Oh God," Mike said, "He was an in funny mood earlier actually. Pissier than normal. I think that he and Josh being a couple isn't working out."

"Never date your best friend, I should have told him that," Layla said, "But let him make his bed and lie in it. Serve him right. Might deflate his big head."

"Goldust is at his wits end," Mike said, "Could see the tension between them before they went out there. Coddles was basically ranting about the state of the Divas division all the way to the curtain."

Layla rolled her eyes.

"I know I'm no Sara Del Rey but am I really that bad?" she asked.

"No, you're one of the best "non wrestling background" girls we've ever had!" Mike said, "I know what its like to get hate from the IWC too."

"So what was faceache saying?" asked Layla.

"Literally could have been off WrestlingForum dot com," Mike said, "What was it he said...Tamina, AJ and Natalya are the only worthy ones, bring back Kharma...Angelina Love should have signed here instead of TNA...the Bellas are just there because of who they do...Summer's embarrassing to watch, Cameron should get back to being a hood rat...Naomi is a female Sin Cara...well you know how he feels about Eva Marie...Alicia's time has gone...and Aksana is just there to get lesbians going."

"Oh for God's sake," Layla sighed.

"I know," Mike said, "He's got a real bee in his bonnet today."

"As for that beard wife of his," Layla said, "He wants hate, I'll give him hate. He goes and buys her new wrestling boots when I know from Michelle when she went to the Performance Center that she has NO interest in training whatsoever. She's just cashing in on his name anyway."

"And he only married her to protect himself," Mike sighed, "But me and Ryse did the same so I should shut the hell up. Lay...you've got nothing to worry about. OK you don't know a million holds like Nattie or brawl like Tamina. You have your own style and the Infinity pin is not exactly easy. I tried having a go at it when Josh and I trained one morning. I just went splat on the canvas! You spent a year training your ass off when you tore your knee to pieces rather than try cracking Hollywood like some of them...cough...BArbie...cough."

"Oh yeah, she's not interested in talking to me either now," Layla said.

"Unfortunately Ryse likes her so I have to tolerate her vapid ass," Mike said, "What was Josh doing whilst Cody was giving you his Regina routine?"

"Looked like he wanted to get out of there but he did give me one hell of a look," Layla sighed, "Maybe I should just leave them be..."

Lilian';s voice announced COdy and Dustin as the winners.

And as Golden Smoke played, Cody came through the curtain. He shot Layla a look that could curdle milk before flouncing down the corridor. His exasperated-looking elder brother following.

"Lay...don't," Mike said.

"I wouldn't give him the satisfaction," Layla said, "Let him hold a grudge. See if I care."

The Real Americans appeared a minute or so later, the Yosemite Sam-like figure of Zeb Coulter spotting Mike and guessing that he better leave those ol'; youngsters be.

"Claudio..." whimpered Mike and leapt into the sweaty arms of Cesaro.

LAyla watched this exchange with interest. Swagger looked more than a little jealous that his tag partner and former fuck buddy were now a serious item. But being a married man he couldn't really complain too much. He made his excuses and went on ahead.

"Can't wait until the show's over," Mike said.

"You've got to," chuckled Cesaro.

"Mmmm," Mike grinned, forgetting Layla was there, "You smell so manly."

"Ladies present, calm those hormones," grinned Cesaro, clocking Layla.

"Oh...yeah..." Mike said, blushing, "Lay...catch you later."

"Yeah. yeah," Layla said.

Mike linked his suited arm in the thick muscular one of his beloved Swiss. He was wearing a sexy jock under his suit. A tiny one at that.

"We should do a live sex celebration on Miz TV," he whined.

"Michael, that's not becoming of a lady," Cesaro teased.

"Nothing ladylike about what I want you to do to me," Mike said, shoving the tall Swiss to the wall and pulling those black trunks down those hairy thighs. His hot, eager mouth clamped on the larger man';s length and he began to suck in earnest.

"Mike...Mike...show..." grunted Cesaro, unable to stop the masculine groans of ecstasy from leaving his throat.

"Time to release that tension before your next bout," moaned Mike. Mmmmmm. He could not get enough of this man.

"Don't want to make Biff jealous..." groaned Cesaro.

Lately to annoy his tag partner, the Swiss had taken to calling Jack 'Biff' after his alarming resemblance to Thomas F. Wilson's famous role in Back To The Future.

"Let him," Mike moaned, "C'mon Claudio..."

Cesaro gently removed Mike's head from him. The big blue eyes looked up at him.

"_Michel, attendez jusqu'à ce que, après le spectacle_!" Cesaro purred, "_Alors je peux vous traiter la manière dont une femme doit être traitée_.."

He pulled Mike up and kissed him.

Mike melted.

He knew exactly what Cesaro said. And he was rock hard in this uncomfortable jock.

* * *

Mike had freshened up after Smackdown had wrapped, checking his suit was still neat and reslicking his hair. Always must look his best for his Swiss gentleman.

Cesaro appeared a minute later, in his street clothes and still looking achingly chic.

"Bonjour," Mike purred, kissing him.

"Bonsoir mon cher," Cesaro rumbled back.

"Take me straight to our room Claudio," Mike whined, "Never mind dinner, I've got you."

Cesaro chuckled.

As they walked out the car park, they spotted a suited John Cena and Randy Orton. Randy was fussing all over John's suit, straightening the tie and the lapels of the big hulk';s jacket.

"Off to dinner?" Cesaro said to John who grinned at him.

"Yeah," grinned John, "And he;'s paying."

"Could have picked a classier suit Johnny," complained Randy.

"You werent wrestling, you could have ironed it," teased John.

"I did but you just ruined it by not undoing the buttons before pulling it over your head," Randy rumbled, "Can';t take you ANYWHERE!"

Cesaro sniggered.

John just flashed the dimples before leading the taller tanned man towards his Maserati.

"Relationship like that," Mike whimpered, "They're adorable. Randy and Bryan? Nah. Randy and Cena just look so right together. I'm team Centon, not team Nena."

"You spend way too much time on Tumblr," teased Cesaro.

"It's where I find hot pics of my stallion," Mike purred, "When I was away, it was all I had."

"But you're back now," Cesaro purred, "C'mon..."

Back in the hotel room, Cesaro chilled out with a glass of champagne while Mike lay in the bath, pampering himself as a lady should. He was working this kink out big style. Being the lady to a well-dressed wealthy European gentleman. Some might find his behaviour emasculating but it was Mike's business nobody else's.

"Claudio, you can come in if you like," Mike said.

"Good cos there's nothing good on the TV," Cesaro grinned, casually removing his shirt and jeans so he was clad in just boxers. His statuesque figure loomed in the bathroom.

Mike just stared. That was all his.

The former stockroom boy from Cleveland and ex reality star had one of the best workers in the business and one of the sexiest men alive in his hotel room. He'd made it.

"Not sure there's enough room for my legs," smirked Cesaro.

"I'm getting out now anyway," Mike said, "Get me a towel."

Cesaro obeyed him without a protest. He was a gentleman after all.

He watched that curvy figure step out the bath and was ready with the towel. Mike wrapped it around his pecs not his waist. Wow he really was going for this role all-out. And because he still thought of himself as 'chubby with moobs' some days.

The towel cut off deliciously at that curvy, perfect thick ass and thighs. Cesaro just stared. He thought chunkier guys were highly underrated. So what if Mike wasn't the lean god? He had a lot of love to give. Guess it was true. Bigger people had more to love.

Mike sat at the table, combing his hair back. He sprayed and gelled it. Wanted to keep it neat and slicked without it being roughed up.

He sprayed himself with cologne before padding to the bed.

Cesaro dimmed the light and crawled on in front of his beau.

"Hey," Mike beamed, kissing him.

"Hey," replied Cesaro, kissing him right back.

Mike slowly began to kiss him, moaning against his lips.

Cesaro rolled ontop of the curvy man, just kissing him and allowing Mike's arms to wrap around his neck.

He removed the towel and begean to kiss down those curvy pectorals, enjoying the whimpers Mike was making already. Mike;s cock was rock hard and leaking precum. Cesaro had never known a guy to be so hot for him before.

"Claudio...please...touch," whined Mike.

Cesaro went to jerk Mike off.

"No...you know where," Mike squeaked.

Cesaro sucked on his two long fingers and slowly began to insert them into the tight warm entrance, enjoying the tiny scream that left the Ohio native's throat.

"Ohhhhhhhh...CLaudio..."

Mike had never been so into having his ass fingered prior to Cesaro. And he was as bottom as bottom could be. But Cesaro was just fantastic with those long-fingered hands of his and could touch Mike anywhere and reduce him to a mess.

"Claudio...please...I just want you inside me," he whimpered.

Cesaro was honor-bound to do whatever Mike asked of him. And he'd already got the lubricant out.

He reached over and picked up the bottle.

He removed his boxers.

He could go as slow as he liked tonight. Make Mike scream. Make Mike see stars.

Let the whole corridor hear his name.

The Swiss slicked his length copiously.

He also began to prep Mike, enjoying once more, those adorable small screams that left his throat. How he could go from big mouthed ass on TV to so cute in the bedroom was amazing.

He leaned forward and rubbed against Mike's ass, the Ohio native's chunky legs resting on his shoulders.

And slowly entered. They'd been together long enough now to know one other so intimately.

Mike's legs left his shoulders and wrapped tightly around the hairy hunk of a man as the Ohio native moaned and whined.

"Ohhhh Claudio..." he whined, "You...you're perfect. So perfect."

The tight heat was off the scale...those soft legs wrapping him possessively...Every time was always amazing with Mike. Cesaro could see them being...forever.

He kissed Mike's pouty lips and slowly began to move.

"oooh...ohh...ohhh..."

Small screams and whimpers left Mike's lips. Cesaro was just hitting his spot right. As always. He didnt want slutty sex tonight. Romantic. Wanted to be made love to.

His legs were tingling both from the sensations sizzling from his ass and from the hairy skin of his partner. Real men had hair.

Cesaro was so perfect.

"Claudio...oh Claudio..."

Even his real name was romantic, like something from a romance novel. Claudio. A name you could moan. So was his ring name Antonio. Either one...so Shakespearean.

Cesaro was emitting low, masculine grunts. He was letting Mike make the noise.

He kissed Mike's lips every now and then.

Mike's prostate was on fire. He had to pause to stop himself from coming too early.

Cesaro could always make him cum. He'd never had to jerk during sex with his Swiss stallion.

The Swiss was doing the same. Pausing every now and then. Making this last.

After ten minutes of slow loving...Cesaro pulled Mike up into a cuddled seated position.

"Ohh...oh...Claudio...I...Claudio...I...love you." Mike mewled.

It felt so right. He couldn';t help but drop the L bomb.

"_Je t'adore aussi_," Cesaro rumbled.

Mike let out a tiny scream, his blue eyes dewy.

Slowly on and on they carried.

Their muscled bodies sheened in sweat.

Writhing slowly but intimately.

Small screams punctuated by an undercurrent of growling grunts.

Mike had edged so often he was 'gooning'...his rational thoughts and social graces long since gone and just focusing solely on the pleasure he was getting. He was making a lot of noise now. His skin alight. Wriggling softly...his arms just doing whatever.

His thick, chunky legs unable to remain still.

Cesaro knew it was always best to stray away from wham bam thank you man. Man sex was the best. The fucking best.

And he was as turned on as Mike was. Watching Mike just let it consume him was out of this fucking world.

"Let go," he purred into Mike's ear.

The screams were increasing in volume.

Mike's voice had risen about an octave and a half.

He sounded like a woman right now.

Little gasps. Screams.

He was getting close to orgasm yet again.

This time...fuck it.

He was going to cum.

No more edging.

Oh CLAUDIO.

OH.

His lower back was aching and tingling.

He could feel it.

Oh God.

He was seeing stars.

Rising.

Rising.

He opened his mouth and just screamed as every one of his senses was blown to smithereens; his release spraying between their writhing muscular forms.

"CLAUDIOOOO..."

Cesaro was fucking gobsmacked.

This was so fucking intense..

He was thrusting up more animalistically.

Mike was a rag doll...totally catatonic with post-orgasmic bliss...

Cesaro too lost it, his lion roars filling the room as he held his partner tight.

* * *

Two doors down, a large man was also on his back.

His hands were locked in those of his smaller, slimmer tag partner who's perfect, round bubble butt he was now buried in. As he usually was most nights. And mornings.

Curtis Axel was in seventh fucking heaven.

He could hear distant screaming.

Sounded like Miz.

No mistaking that noise.

Miz was feeling it.

Feeling what he was feeling right now.

"Ohh...Ryan...you're amazing..." he whimpered.

Ryback just let out mannish grunts. He could be gentle if he wanted in bed. He might be a total power top but he had his tender moments. And he and Curtis had a LOT of sex.

"Ryan...cuddle...please..." Curtis whimpered. He wanted to feel loved tonight.

"Sure..." grunted the YOUNGER yet much bigger man.

He sat up and wrapped his enormous traps and arms around the smoother, less contoured figure of his brunette, bearded lover. Such a contrast to Brad Maddox back in 2012. Brad might have had ass but he was obscenely loud. Like Kim Cattrall in Porky's kinda loud.

Curtis was noisy too...but in a cute way. And he was the package. Sweet, loving...excellent in the ring. Eyes you could get lost in. And that ass. Mr Perfect Jr indeed.

"Ry...oh Ry..."

"Feel good Joey?"

Curtis whined softly. Oh yes.

It did feel good.

Ryback was amazing in bed. He was strong and powerful. But knew how to fuck properly. Not like a fucking jackrabbit.

All Curtis wanted was to be made to feel like he was involved rather than just a living sex doll.

Punk never liked Curtis to cum on him.

In fact he only faced Curtis in sex if it was when the Minnesota native was on his back. Otherwise it was always from behind. Cuddled but still, always from behind. Like Punk was ashamed that he was sleeping with someone with a penis. Curtis had a beard so there was never any doubt of that. Best In The World?! Not in bed, Curtis was sure of that.

What's more...Ryback ALWAYS liked Curtis to come first.

"Ry...can't last..."

"Don't fucking wait for me..." grunted the large man, "When you wanna...fuckin blow it."

He could be uncouth and brusque in bed. But Curtis liked that. Manly. Woof.

Oh God.

He was going to..

"Ry...Ry..."

"Close?"

The bearded head nodded, eyes half shut.

Ryback held Curtis in place as a loud scream suddenly burst from his lungs and the smaller body convulsed as his essence spurted all over the larger man's toned, ripped abs.

* * *

**OK there's a fair hit of smut in this but not quite the lemon tree I promised. Hope you enjoyed it anyway! Rybaxel are a hot pairing IMO. I last featured Curtis in his previous guise of McGillicutty in Champ's Choice and think he needs more loving.**

**Don't worry, the scene with Tom Phillips and Justin Roberts was just to give Josh an escape route. No announcer smut. Too many pairings already! Same with the NXT pairings all mentioned. This is main roster based stuff! And I'm sorry to the Jody dislikers but while Josh is still on the preshow panels…well..he'll still appear occasionally****.**** And for those who were CC readers, there was a mention of A-Bourne. Mainly just a fun callback.**

**Cody has been a bit of an ass but he has a point. Plus Layla's hiatus was legit shrouded in secrecy so I will echo that here. She won't reveal why but in this universe AJ cheating on her with Punk was a contributing factor.**

**John has forgiven Randy alarmingly quick but it's true – they're 1-1 and plus Randy could never be away from his Johnny forever. Now Dee Bee is out his system. Daniel's obviously been smashed with a dose of conscience and concentrating on Brie. Sheamus does deserve better than that, I agree. **

**Sorry this is so late and hope you enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHapter 6**

_I'm literally still marking at the reviews. Thanks for still showing this fic some love :D Admittedly with all the Cody-Josh-Layla stuff it was my writing for own personal stanning reasons but hey. I realise it was a Miz-heavy piece last time so he'll step down for this one._

_We've gone back a few hours to Main Event (18th March ) to begin with. And it's my trio, skip if they aint your thing._

* * *

Layla went backstage after her return TV match had finished. She felt she hadnt shown any rust (apart from when Cameron slipped and fell on her at the end) but the dead reaction was ringing in her ears. Cody was right. And she hated it. Even using her old LayCool theme. But, be British girl. Stiff upper lip. Don't let them get to you.

"Hey," came Josh's voice.

Layla saw the little man stood by a wires box, sipping water, dressed in identical attire (from the waist down) to her apart from his metal knee brace. He was stood a little funny. He'd hit a moonsault in his dark match and messed up the landing. His bad knee was twinging. Ironic really. Cody had caused this knee injury.

"Hey," Layla replied, "You're standing funny."

"This? Oh it's nothing," Josh said airily but he wobbled and winced as his knee throbbed.

"Josh...your knee," Layla said.

"You slayed out there, fuck what those smarks think," Josh said, "Think that's the fastest you've ever done the Infinity. You are just that good people."

"Josh...don';t change the subject," Layla said, "Get it checked out. If you've torn ligaments..."

"Funny isn't it," Josh said, "You, me and HIM...all injuring the same knee. Don't worry about me. I'm still cleared. Anyway if I did botch the IWC won't see it."

"What else happened?" Layla asked.

"Tried to hit the Infinity and slipped, they booed my ass off," Josh said, "Think my mind was on other stuff."

"I'm sure faceache noticed," Layla said bitterly, "Mike said he was slating the divas division to Dustin all the way down."

"Well there's a surprise," huffed Josh.

"Oh look, two divas who can't wrestle and get no crowd reaction," came a lisp and the pair of them looked up at a pretty spitefully-smirking Cody.

"Why are you so obsessed with us, haven't you got to go and do some Tamina stanning?" Josh hit back.

"You're 33, stop using words like stan," Cody said, "Why don't you just leave the company Josh, huh? Renee and Byron are doing your old job better, and pretty much the whole NXT roster does your current one better. Stop taking the spots of the business' future stars. Zayn and Graves run rings around your aged ass."

"Why are you being so nasty?!" snapped Layla, "First me, now the guy who 24 hours ago you were supposed to love!"

"Sorry girl, couldn't hear you over the crickets chirping when your music hit," sneered Cody, "You shouldnt have bothered your ass coming back. Nobody gave a fuck. And you botched."

"That was that ratchet hoe Ariane not her fault!" Josh said, jumping to her defence, "Has it not occurred to you that maybe Lay didnt want to tell us for her own reasons why she was gone?"

"Meh, I don't care," Cody said, a sassy pout of old now on his lips, "Funny isn't it, how she left when Brandi re-signed with NXT."

"Haven't you got some cringeworthy vlogs to go make?" hit back Layla, "With your perfect wife?"

"Brandi gets more reactions than you could EVER hope for!" Cody spat.

"Oh really? Horny teenage girls who hate her because they want your dick?" Layla shot back.

"As opposed to horny middle aged spinsters who want my dick, huh?" snarled COdy.

WHAP!

Layla had slapped him hard around the face and fled the scene in tears. No she was not after Cody. But the first remark stung the most. He was a nasty bitch. She always thought how lucky she was to have never really got on Cody's wrong side. But now...she was being got both barrels. If words could kill..

"I really don't know you at all do I?" Josh said, shocked at Cody's venom and hurting to see Layla so upset, "Why are you such a malicious bitch?"

"Why are you so unsatisfying in bed?" snarled Cody.

"Oh here we go, the same old drum," Josh said, "Well Dave's here now isn't he? Why don't you go get some of that. You always were thirsty."

"Maybe I will," Cody sneered, "I've been thinking of him since he got back anyway. He's gotten even hotter than he was last time. Maybe I should give him a call. He knows how to fuck."

"You would as well wouldn't you," Josh said, failing to mask the hurt in his voice.

"Yes I fucking would. Watch me."

And with that Cody sashayed away.

Josh kicked the wires box hard.

"FUCKER!"

He kicked it again.

And again.

"What's the matter?" came another man's voice.

Josh looked up to see well, not someone he wanted to right now. Dustin Rhodes. Face paint mostly smudged off and his gold suit taken off at his waist, his ripped arms shown off in a vest.

"Why is your little brother a malicious little bitch?!" Josh snapped.

"What's he been saying?" asked Dustin.

"Well he's dumped me," Josh said, "But he's been thoroughly vile to Lay. Said some really nasty things. Heard he stuck knives in to all the divas to you."

"Yeah, I just pretended to listen. When he goes off on one of his bitchy rants I just let him talk," Dustin sighed, "I know he's my brother but he's got no right to behave like an asshat. Want me to talk to him?"

"I'm fifty shades of done with his catty shit," Josh spat, "He's already shortened my career with this!"

He indicated his braced knee.

"Was that when he attacked it in that match?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah," Josh said, "Smashed it into the mat several times, hit the ring post with it. Hard."

"Where did he go anyway?" asked Dustin.

"Oh," Josh said, laughing humourlessly, "Gone to try and drop his Andrew Christians for Dave Bautista."

"He is fucking not." snarled Dustin.

"He did once before," Josh said, shrugging.

"He was flirting with Ziggler on Raw last night," Dustin said, "Really sickeningly. It was embarrassing. They had one fling five years ago..."

"WHAT?!"

Josh was floored.

What the hell?!

Five years...2009? Cody was dating Ted back then!

"Oh my God...you didn't know? I thought he told you everything!" Dustin said, running his hand through his very short blonde hair, "Oh my...guess not. And DiBiase doesn't know. Only one who does...apart from me...is Orton."

"WHAT?!"

"Orton only told me cos he was worried about Ziggler telling DiBiase," Dustin said.

"Teddy was nothing but good to him! Teddy's first relationship...I always thought they were too good to be true. I used to ENVY what they had! He's the same self-serving slut he always was! All that horseshit about Grindr being the sluts app and how much he hated sluts...what a fucking hypocrite!"

"I'm so sorry Josh...I really thought he';d told you like he tells you everything," Dustin sighed, "I thought you knew his biggest secrets."

"So did I," Josh said, "Better late than never. Always thought he was mostly straight."

Apart from the one time HE and Dolph had a thing. But that was WAY back. In his days when he was under his real name.

"A little bit bi, like ninety per cent of the roster on the road," Dustin said, "What happens on the road, stays on the road, isn't it? Don';t think Ziggler's into that now but yeah...he was telling Cody politely to back off cos you were on the panel and all.."

"Maybe I should have a chat with the Show Off," Josh said, "Dustin...thanks...don't feel like you have to get caught up in this shit. It's between me and Cody."

"I don't want my brother to fuck things up for himself," Dustin said, "Way he's behaving, his main event push will never happen."

Josh had already left in pursuit of his now ex-boyfriend and ex-bestie. Not again. Please not again. He could not hack another year of fighting with Cody. He was not going to be pushed around this time.

He marched into the locker room.

No sign of Cody.

Admitting defeat, he began to change. Cody had already been looking at other men before they broke up unceremoniously. Maybe it wasn't worth saving.

"Hey, you OK there?" asked Dean Ambrose, with a plate of chicken wings in his lap.

"No I am not, you seen that prick calling himself Cody Rhodes?" Josh said.

"Whoa...you guys had an argument?" asked Dean.

"Split up," Josh said, "Have you seen him?"

"Left five minutes ago, with Ziggler," Dean said.

"Oh GOD...Dean...thanks.." Josh said.

He zipped up his grey 'Property of WWE Performance Center' hoodie, grabbed his bag and ran from the room, almost flying to the parking lot. There was Cody stood with Dolph at the Show Off's rental. Dolph clearly trying to get rid of him. Josh could tell by the blonde's body language.

"Listen man, I really gotta go," Dolph was saying, "Got a 4am cardio planned...need my zees."

"C'mon Nicky, you didn't turn this ass down in 09," COdy was saying, a smirk lifitng his pouty lips.

"I told you last night, I don't play with guys anymore," Dolph said, "All the drama with my brother and Maddox has kinda put me off."

"I don't do drama, just good sex," Cody said, grabbing Dolph's crotch.

"Hey man, get off!" snapped Dolph, "I said, no."

Josh had seen more than enough.

"Thirsty, thirsty," he smirked.

"Fuck off back to irrelevancy," snarled Cody, "Rude to interrupt. We don't associate with jobbers."

"Not cool," Dolph said, "Look...I'll talk to you at the house show, OK?"

He climbed into the rental pretty swiftly, starting the engine and spun the front wheels as he left. Pretty eager to escape if you asked Josh.

"Now look what you did!" Cody snarled, "Just because nobody would touch your slutty ass doesn't mean you can cock block me!"

"You're pathetic, you know that!" Josh said, "Who are you trying to impress?! Or shall I tell Teddy you cheated on him back in 2009?!"

Cody resembled a rabbit caught in the headlights. Fuck.

"FUCKING DUSTIN!" he raged, "WHY DID HE TELL YOU?!"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" snapped Josh, "Bob, I can understand...but...why?"

"I was ashamed!" Cody said, eyes shining, face burning, "Randy walked in on us after we finished up. It...just...happened.."

"All this about 'I hate sluts, they're the lowest form of humanity' crap," Josh said, "Cody you're a hypocrite."

"You're a slut!" Cody said, "You never gave a second thought to those guy's girlfriends, boyfriends or nothing when you opened your legs to them! Don't get on your high horse when you're as guilty as me!"

"Oh I'M ON THE SOAPBOX?" raged Josh, "No wonder you were so quick to dump me, Dustin told me you were humping Dolph's leg last night too! Maybe you're not as hot as you think you are."

"Oh really, gonna play that game now are we?" sneered Cody, "You're pressed you're short and runty and will never amount to anything in this business. People fucking love me! I could get anyone I fucking want! I'm the best looking member of my family!"

"So where's the stacks of admirers now?" Josh challenged, "Thanks to your wife playing Alex Forrest on anyone who looks at you and acting as your mouthpiece everyone thinks you're another Morrison!"

"YOU FUCKING WHAT?"

"Oh yeah," Josh said, "I heard about Largo whilst I was training and working. Brandi ordering you around like a dog trainer and you complying like a good little hubby. Where was your 'sass' then huh?"

"Don't you DARE trash my wife Lomberger," snarled Cody, getting in the small man's face.

"Oh PLEASE," scoffed Josh, "You are too fucking gay to function. Everyone who's met knows you are the biggest bottom to have ever bottomed on the fucking planet of bottom. The Willem, Vicky and Detox song was written about you! You should have appeared in their fucking video seeing as your entire appearance screams 'I TAKE DICK UP THE HOO HOLE'!"

"That insult was as dead as Layla's crowd reactions the first time," Cody sassed.

Josh snapped.

He punched Cody smartly in the mouth.

The ravenette staggered and fell flat on his ass, holding his bust lip.

He looked up at the smaller man, who was now standing over him.

He knew he should have just shut his big mouth. He was hurt at Layla ignoring his calls which was why he turned on her so viciously. He was upset he couldn't spend the time he wanted with Josh when they had finally got together after so long. Apart from Curtis, Bryan and Miz, he had no other friends backstage. Randy spent more time with John really than anyone else. And Bryan was keeping his distance. Curtis was in his honeymoon period with Ryback so was literally always with the big guy. Miz ditto with Cesaro.

The tears started to fall.

Josh was still scowling at him, chest moving in and out.

But when he saw Cody's face crinkle...the sassy pout replaced with a pure kicked puppy look that only Cody could do. He looked like a little boy who'd fallen off his BMX...his anger ebbed away.

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled.

"Joshy..."

Cody started to sob.

Josh pulled Cody up, showing a little of his newly gained strength after all his grafting down in NXT.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry.."

"Hey...quit it...don't cry..." Josh said, "You know I hate it."

"I hate being away from you," sniffled Cody, "I love you so fucking much Joshy and you're never here. Preshow panels are not the same as being on the road like the old days."

"Things have changed, you're up the card...I've got a new role," Josh said.

"Midcard hell," corrected Cody, "Days of maineventing Raw with the likes of Bryan have gone. Joshy..."

"What?"

"Joshy..."

The raven head buried into the small man's chest.

"I lost you again...lost you..."

"I'm still here," Josh said, "I still think you said some foul things... but I'm still here."

"Lost you...Joshy...couldn't..."

"C'mon Cody, pull it together," Josh said.

Sometimes these were the moments where Josh knew that he could never break from Cody. The sassy exterior was shattered and the lonely boy who wanted happiness was exposed.

"Joshy...don't...you shouldn't be forgiving me," he sniffled, "After what I said...what I did..."

"Why Dolph?" asked Josh.

"Feeling lonely," Cody murmured, "You're never there. Even when you are backstage, you're always going off...there's always Miz or Curtis around...we don't get any time together as a couple."

"Happens to everyone," Josh said.

"Brie and Bryan cope, Randy and John do...Miz and Cesaro, Dean and Seth...Curtis and RYback," Cody said, "Joshy...are you...ashamed of me? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"No!" Josh said.

"You sure? You were reluctant to kiss me in front of Rollins and Ambrose the other day," Cody said.

"What if we get outed to the public," Josh said, "Everyone knows you're married. I know Brandi's a beard but she may as well be spraying 'I AM MRS CODY RHODES' on the wall everywhere she goes. She has your picture in a locket..."

"But you know it's to protect you.."

"What from? I'm not exactly a draw," Josh said.

"Joshy...fuck those fans for once...does my opinion not matter to you? Do I not count in comparison to assholes who chant CM Punk purely to piss everyone off?"

"Coddles..."

"If that's how you feel Joshy...then...walk away," sniffled Cody, "I'm nothing but career poison aren't I? Teddy...Drew...Damien..look how low he's fallen...your knee...Lay...you don't need me holding you back."

"Coddles...I am not going to be pulling in the crowds, not now, not ever. You know like in auto racing, there's the guys who run in the back but do it for fun? That's me. I'll never be in the main event on Raw, let alone Wrestlemania. Ever. I just like being a wrestler for the first time since I was 21 years old."

"But what about the NXT title?"

"Adrian deserves it more than my old ass," Josh said, "They were gonna have the ladder match at Arrival be a triple threat. I told them no fucking way. I'm not taking Adrian's spot away when he's worked his ass off for it. But we're not talking about that...Coddles...I've never been ashamed of you. If anything you should be ashamed of me."

Cody grabbed the handsome face and pressed his pouty lips to Josh's urgently, whimpering adorably, begging to be allowed in once more. Josh relented and allowed Cody's tongue to enter his mouth.

"Joshy...Joshy...love...love you...want...Joshua..."

"Coddles you're rambling.."

"Joshy...I wish you were my husband..."

"Cody?"

Cody broke the kiss.

"Nothing," the younger ravenette murmured, going bright red.

Josh decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and just resumed kissing him.

"Sorry to break the moment sweetie," he said, flashing his white teeth, "But anyone tell how hot you can be in full on sassy bitch mode?"

Cody grinned. His naughty grin. The one that usually accompanied a lewd gay sex joke.

"Better fuck it out me of then you little stud," he purred, turning mischeivously and lowering his jeans, his bare pert ass out.

"CODDLES!"

"C'mon Joshy...going soft?"

"Well if I was you'd be disappointed."

"What you waiting for?"

"Not out here! Coddles...can we drop the trashy party boy stuff for a change? Be a couple. You're such a romantic softie underneath..."

He turned Cody around and took the long fingered delicate hand. A truly adorable smile lifted the ravenette's pretty face.

"You're so pretty when you're just being you," whispered Josh, stroking Cody's cheek.

Cody covered his ass once more and pecked his beloved man on the lips.

"Take me back to the hotel," he said.

He took the ring that Josh always wore on his thumb and placed it on his own ring finger in front of Brandi's wedding ring.

Josh;s eyes widened.

"Joshy...can...I keep this? While you're back in Florida?" asked the ravenette, his blue eyes blinking adorably.

"Coddles...that ring I've had a long time..."

Cody reached into his sports bag and pulled out his lense-less Off Duty glasses and shot Josh a deadly puppy-dog-eyed pout.

"Pweese?"

"OK...but look after it!"

* * *

Back in the hotel room, Josh lay on the bed in just sweatpants whilst Cody showered.

He heard the shower turn off and the sound of sprays.

Only Cody.

Josh got to his feet quickly and went to dim the lights. Always good when they had hotel rooms with dimmer switches to set the mood. He hopped back on the bed as Cody reappeared in some very sexy Andrew Christian briefs. Briefs, Josh hoped, not a jock. Those legs that just went on for days...his perfect hiplines, abs and pectorals glistened.

"Did you just spray cocoa butter on?" he asked, chuckling.

"Not just for the cameras," grinned Cody.

He padded over to the bed and lay right in front of Josh. He leaned forward to claim those lips.

"You're so jacked now," he breathed, "Every time I see your matches...your body just gets hotter...you don't even realise Joshy cos you always cover up in suits nowadays."

He pulled Josh on top of him and kissed him some more, enjoying Josh's moans. He loved how much his boyfriend loved kissing. His wandering hands slipped under the waistband of Josh's Fitch sweatpants and grabbed the pert, smooth bubble ass. Perfect bottom's booty in Cody's opinion. But really, Cody loved having something to grab when they fucked.

"Joshy...no foreplay," he mewed softly, "Just...need you..."

Josh just smiled at him and began to peel the skintight briefs away, Cody's large hardon springing free. Such a waste in Josh's opinion. Biggest power bottom Josh had ever known...and yet he packed serious heat. Josh tossed the briefs aside and gently began to stroke Cody between those perfect, feminine thighs, enjoying the high pitched whimpers.

"Joshyyy..."

Josh paused to remove his sweats so he too was as naked as his taller partner.

He resumed his position and allowed Cody to wrap those long legs around him, their cocks grinding together.

"Feels...so right...always...so right.." whimpered Cody, "Joshy...don't leave me ever again. Please. Please Joshy."

"You know I have to...NXT..."

"I won't let you.."

"Coddles..."

Josh silenced Cody with more kisses.

"Joshy...you dont need to prep me...I did so in the shower," mewed Cody, "Please..."

He was aching to feel his man inside him. To let him know that everything was OK and that he was forgiven for his actions this past week.

Josh reached over and took a pilllow, Cody lifting his ass almost instantly, allowing Josh to place it underneath for ultimate pleasure.

"We know each other so well," whispered the elder, smaller man.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Cody unwrapped his legs from Josh's body and spread them, to grant him access.

Josh kneeled up and got in position, reaching for the lubricant he'd gotten out whislt Cody was showering and applied liberal amounts to himself. His part-time road life meant that six months down the line, their sex life was still extremely healthy. Past few months they'd been at it like dogs in heat, straight out of Queer As Folk. But now...this was more meaningful than that.

Josh leaned forward and entered Cody first time.

"Oww..." hissed Cody. Josh's girth always hurt him when they'd been apart for a little while.

Josh just kept pushing inside the warm heat deeper and deeper, enjoying the adorable little whimpers, mews and moans from Cody. Cody was always vocal. Whether it be screaming like a slutty twink or mewling in deep ecstasy...he was NEVER quiet.

"Oh Joshua..."

The more intense the pleasure...the more Cody always called out his partner by their full name. If he knew it that was.

When he'd slept with Dolph, he'd cried out 'Oh Nicholas' a couple of times. And the amount of times he'd cried 'Theodore' with Ted...

Josh slowly began to move now he'd found Cody's g-spot.

"Ohh...Ohhh! Ohh!"

Cody's eyes were closed, his pouty lips parted as feminine gasps left his throat from deep within.

"Ohh...oooh...Joshuaaa...Ohh..."

His muscular arms locked around Josh's neck.

Blue eyes looked into hazel ones.

"Love...you.."

"Love you too.."

Cody looked sinfully erotic beneath him...the sheen on his sculpted physique only serving to enhance his beauty that much more.

He was an angel underneath.

The real Cody.

The Cody that earned the cute nickname Coddles.

"Joshy...lips...kiss..."

Josh leaned down and slowly kissed those hungry soft lips.

"Don't stop Joshy...just...keep...loving me..oh...ohh...ohh yes...oh yeah...oohh..."

Josh always found it cute how Cody rarely swore when they had sex slow and sensual like this. He painted the walls blue if it was hard, sweaty and fast. But this was the soft side. THe loving side.

Josh had an idea. He could show off his strength and keep the mood.

He heaved Cody, all 215 pounds of him. Well Josh was sure it was 220 plus now...so he was sat upright and Cody was now sitting astride him, cuddling him. Close. Intimate.

Passionate.

Josh knew from his regular Skype calls with Mike that Mike loived this positon with Cesaro. And he and Cody had rarely used this due to their height differences.

Cody was whimpering louder and louder.

Why hadn't he used this before? Josh was hitting his spot perfectly. And he could cuddle his man close...he felt so loved...

"Oh...Joshua..."

"S'OK sweetie...I'm here."

"Want you...love you...mine...mine...forever..."

Brain and mouth were disconnected temporarily.

The heart was now hooked up.

Cody began to wriggle his cut hips to really get into this. His nails sunk into Josh's back.

"Owww..." hissed Josh.

Cody was scratching.

Josh knew he was satisfying Cody's every need when the ravenette started to scratch. C'mon Cody, rip chunks out..

"Oh yeah..." he groaned, "Fuck yeah..."

"Joshy...can't...take..."

"Yes you can sweetie.."

"You're...perfection...oooh...ohhh."

The pleasure was sizzling up his back as his prostate was being well and truly stimulated. Cody had never felt more close to his beloved New Jersey/Indiana boyfriend than he did right now. He was getting close. He scratched and scrabbled Josh's inked back, trying to not fall off. He couldn't deal with it.

It was too much.

He needed to release.

More.

More.

"J-J..."

"Don't...speak.."

Feminine squeaks were now sounding as Cody's ecstasy shot sky-high...he could feel his climax fast approaching. The pulling behind his abs. He was fast leaving the planet.

"Ohhhh...J-J..J-joshuaaaa.."

Suddenly he screamed at the top of his lungs and scratched Josh's back so hard blood seeped through the tanned, tattooed skin as slippery rope after slippery rope of his essence splattered between their bodies, his whole body alight.

"Owwwwww,...FUCK!" Josh gasped, attepting to hold Cody steady as he climaxed.

Fuck. This was it.

"C...Cody...gonna...too..."

"P-please...cum inside me..."

"Good cos I can't fuckin' stop myself.." Josh's native accent much heavier as he lost control loudly, crying out as he exploded inside Cody.

Both men held one another as their orgasms subsided and eventually they began to return to earth.

"That...was...intense," Josh whispered.

"YOu're...amazing..." Cody mewed, "Joshy...how can someone so small...make me feel so good?"

"Cos...I love you, and size doesnt matter," Josh murmured, pecking COdy on the lips.

"You're a big boy...how many times.." Cody said, "I think you've made me pregnant..."

"Not funny," Josh said as the faintest of cute grins lifted Cody's flushed face.

Cody attempted to lift himself off Josh, on total jelly legs and fell gawkily next to him. Josh pulled the covers up and over their bodies, not bothering to wipe Cody's gallons of essence off himself.

"Joshy..." Cody took a pillow and rubbed his cum off Josh.

"You need a dust sheet to wipe me down after you cum on me," smirked Josh.

"Can't help it," Cody said.

"Gusher," teased Josh.

"Joshy...if...imagine if guys could have babies," Cody said, "I would love to bear your child."

Sometimes he talked the most weird-ass shit after sex. Their pillow talk was never dull that was for sure.

"Imagine a son of ours," Josh grinned, "Probably be a short-ass with your looks and big dick."

"I already know what I'd call a kid of ours," Cody said, a big grin now on his pretty face, eyes sparkling with delight, "I'd love us to have a son. I'd call him Jody. After both of us."

"Awwww," Josh said, "That's cute and so not cheesy cos our names put together make another name."

"Exactly, shows we're meant to be," Cody said, "You couldn't put mine and Teddy's names together. We could go to Georgia...when our wrestling careers are over...adopt a boy...name him Jody...and lots of dogs..."

"Already planned it out," Josh grinned.

"I'm 30 in two years," Cody said, "Oh Joshy...imagine if we had our own boy...Jody Matthew Virgil Dustin Runnels."

"Wow..."

SHould Josh be scared that Cody had seemingly planned a whole future for them? They'd never talked about marriage or children. Yet Cody had already planned that bit...names and everything. Cody was awesome with kids though at signings and meet-and-greets, though. Maybe Josh shouldn't be scared. He couldn't picture being with anyone BUT Cody now. He was 33 years old. The age where many men had children and had settled down.

Cody was still mewling as his eyes flickered shut and sleep began to overtake his train of thoughts about future life in suburban utopia with a third-generation Rhodes-in-training...He wriggled around so Josh could spoon him from behind before both men succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Another week went by.

And the WWE train touched down in Brooklyn, New York for Monday Night Raw.

John Cena's lavish tourbus was pulling in and the Total Divas camera crews were getting ready to leave after filming some more segments with him and Nikki Bella. Once the large vehicle's huge diesel engine shut off with a low roaring hiss, the doors flew open and the cameras departed along with the Divas division's pint-sized Latina powerhouse herself.

"It's OK Randall, you can come out now," chortled John at the rumbling bassy protests from inside the guest bed of the bus as a ruffled-looking Randy Orton crawled out.

"Don't make me listen in again Johnny...I feel nauseous," complained Randy.

"It's for the cameras, fangs away," John said.

"LOOK AT THE STATE OF THE BUS!" snarled Randy. Immediately he began to stomp around the vehicle, picking up empty protein shake cartons, protein bar wrappers...discarded underwear...and to his disgust, Nikki's lingerie...

John just sat down, trying so hard not to laugh.

Oh Randy.

If only the fangirls could see him now.

"I spend two fucking hours making this fucking bus look immaculate so you can let your precious E camera crew on it and this is how you repay me...fucking knuckle-dragging farmyard animal..."

OK John was seriously about to lose his shit right here. Randy was so unintentionally hilarious when he went into a Viper rage...over mess. John thought HE could be OCD...not Randy on a bad day. John swore Randy had phantom periods once a month. He might have a beard, a bassy voice and a testosterone-mapped physique...but there was definite oestrogen running in that third-generation blood. Or maybe it was his Marines background coming back to haunt him?

"Notice how my bus is ALWAYS tidy?" complained Randy, now sporting a hideous pair of pink rubber gloves that clashed horrible with his inked arms and RKO tee, tossing the detritus (including Nikki's underwear) into a binbag, "Not everyone can afford ones like us...Bryan and Brie couldn't..."

John was still desperately trying hard not to laugh. He'd woven so much of Randy's neat-freakness into his Total Divas appearances (and Nikki knew that too) that he was surprised he wasn;'t being sued for plagiarism. The separate boxes for sports gear and clean clothes? Pure Randy. John had been given the silent treatment for 24 hours after THAT episode had aired.

"Nobody's going to be in here but us," he said.

"Exactly, I can't relax in a fucking pigsty Cena," snarled Randy, "Where's your merchandise tee and cap?! Have you washed them?! You know it's only MONDAY NIGHT RAW IN A FEW HOURS?!"

"I'll get fresh ones from costume," John said.

"THERE ARE KIDS WHO COME TO MAKE A WISH AND THE SHOWS WHO CAN'T AFFORD NEW CLOTHES OR YOUR SHIRTS AND YOU JUST TOSS THEM ASIDE LIKE THEY'RE YESTERDAY'S TRASH?!"

"Calm down Randall," John said. Seriously why wasn't he on Total Divas? He was the world's biggest diva. Did Alanna have to face the Ayatollah of Wrestling whenever she didnt put her toys away correctly? John very much doubted that.

"Don't tell me to calm down Cena or your balls..." Randy took an apple from the fruit bowl and sliced it brutally in a half with the biggest knife in the stand.

Oh how John wished the E! camera crew had stuck around to film this. It would be a ratings meltdown.

It was then that Randy spotted John's black tee and cap hung on an airer (creased and blatantly tossed on) now dry.

He let out a growl of irritation and picked them up, before finding the ironing board and setting it up with a loud series of clanking and clattering. John had to make his excuses before he fell about in hysterics.

"Bathroom.." he mumbled.

The face of the company practically sprinted to the bedroom before he fell onto the bed, laughing his head off. Oh Randy. He was too much sometimes.

Randy stormed into the bedroom.

"IT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY!" he raged, "YOU'RE THIRTY-SIX YEARS OLD AND LIVE LIKE SOME FUCKING FRAT BRO AT COLLEGE! FUCKING GROW UP!"

"Chill out Randal...please?" John said, still struggling to stop laughing, "You'll do yourself an injury!"

Randy took a deep breath.

"I am going to iron your gear," he said through gritted teeth, "And then YOU, are going to hoover the whole fucking bus again before we head into that god-damn arena."

John just shot him the dimples.

"Not gonna work Cena," snarled Randy.

John removed his shirt.

"Neither is that."

But those icy eyes were raking John's hulking frame.

"Randall...baby...c'mon...chill," John said, getting in the taller man's space.

"Don't touch me you filthy pig."

Randy tore himself away and grabbed the Henry hoover, plugged it in forcefully and thrust it into the John's hand, switching it on.

"Your fucking bus, you fucking hoover it."

He grabbed the iron and filled it with water, rumbling angrily to himself about mess, before throwing John's tee, a fresh pair of jorts, clean socks and boxers that HE liked on John onto the ironing board.

John just did as he was told. Even though Randy was the one who cheated with Daniel, he just let the younger man take charge. It was true that serving your country in any capacity made a mini housewife out of any red-blooded man.

John could be OCD but he HATED hoovering. The red wine stains on the granite counter was his own OCD coming out. And the fridge. But everything else he'd taken from Randy. He took his time to hoover every surface of the tour bus (shirtless of course) and even arranged his bar bells in size order (Randy HATED them being unorganised).

"Tomorrow you can polish and dust the place," Randy said, folding all of John's clothes for Raw into a stupidly neat pile before switching the iron off.

John padded into the sleeping quarters and sat back on the bed, looking up at the mirror on the ceiling. Mmmm...he loved watching himself screw Randy.

"MAKE THAT GOD DAMN BED!" roared Randy.

"Sure your tampon's not come out?" John teased.

Big Mistake. HUGE.

Randy came stomping in.

"Shut the fuck up Cena, you're not fucking funny," he snarled, "All I fucking do for you."

"Like sleep with goatfaces?" John couldnt stop himself.

WHAP!

Randy had slapped him HARD around the face.

"Bastard!" he seethed.

He grabbed a mug from the bedside table and threw it at John, the mug smashing. He was already eaten up with guilt for what happened with him and Daniel. John was still pissed at him and he was taking his guilt out on John by ordering him about like a schoolmistress.

"Jesus Randal will you calm down," John said, stand up and trying to hug the furious man.

"Still mad at you for the state of this fucking bus and HER sharing our bedroom mirror with the trashbag TV show," spat Randy, "That was supposed to be OUR thing and you let HER tell the world."

"Baby...it's got to look real," John said, "You know only I get to see who I really have sex with under that mirror."

He pecked Randy on the bristly lips.

Randy sighed and kissed back.

"We got how long?" asked John, grinning.

"ABout an hour," grunted Randy.

John pulled his angry man onto the bed and pinned him down, unbuckling the expensive designer belt and jeans and taking them down those amazing sculpted bronze legs.

Randy was definitely mad at him as rather than the sexy briefs he'd been sporting lately under those jeans, were more sober but still Calvin Klein black boxers.

John whipped them down, enjoying the moan escaping Randy's lips.

John relieved Randy's feet of his designer loafers, socks, along with the jeans and boxers so the younger yet taller man was naked apart from his RKO tee.

He saw Randy's impressive cock already harden at the exposure but rather than jerk him, John's hand went straight to Randy's ass, running it over his entrance.

Randy moaned loudly and opened his long legs some more.

"Johnnny..." he rumbled.

"Yeah?"

Randy rolled over onto all fours, looking up at the mirror, black clad top half, his tanned ass stuck out. Mmmm. He loved watchign John do him from behind.

Those muscles and his tan.

They were made for one another.

John went to get the lube. Operation distraction complete.

He removed his khaki shorts and boxers and knelt his vast, ripped frame behind the eager Randy, coating two fingers.

He slowly entered the tight entrance, enjoying the whining mewls and bassy, throaty groans as Randy accepted him, his long arms thrashing the bed beneath. John scissored gently, making sure not to unduly hurt his man before Raw.

"On your back Johnny," Randy said suddenly, rolling around and ripping his tee off.

Oh you minx.

John smirked and did so, looking up at the mirror.

Randy straddled the hulk, also shooting his naked reflection a smirk. This was SO fucking HOT.

He lowered his ass onto John's length, moaning immodestly.

"Ohhhhhh yeah..." he rumbled, "Johnny...I'm gonna...ride you till my fucking legs give up.."

"Go right 'head," John grunted, getting even more fucking turned on by the sight of Randy sat across his middle, those perfect legs either side.

John imagined a sex tape between them...he couldn't deny it would sell. And the world could see just how much Randy Orton loved cock in him.

But anyway.

Randy's ass was flush with John's skin. The elder man buried inside the tight heat.

Randy leaned back a little and his mouth fell open, a stifled scream bursting forth. Ohhhh...his spot was being hit PERFECT in this position.

His slim hips began to snap back and forth, his long fingers grabbing onto John's huge pectorals.

"Ohh yeah Johnny...fuck yeah...do me...yeah...fuck yes."

His piercing blue eyes were looking up at the mirror, watching himself ride John like it was his god-damn job to do so.

"Like that Orton, do ya? Like riding me like the ho you are?"

"Fuck yes Johnny...give it to me you fucking stud..."

John began to thrust his powerful thighs up and down, feeling the tip of his cock brush Randy's sweet spot and the loud mewls escaping the tanned hunk's mouth. Oh yes.

Daniel WHO?

Randy knew there was NO fucking subsitute for his partner of 13 years.

None at all.

Nobody could make him feel the way John did.

Bryan was a hot one night stand as something different.

But...fucking JOHN.

His Johnny.

He resisted the urge to fist his cock.

He';d never been able to cum without his hands in this position.

But...the sizzles shooting up his spine...his torse bent wantonly...his somewhat insubstantial ass stuck right out.

Working that perfect body.

He could do this all fucking night.

He grabbed John's phone and took a selfie, grinning naughtily.

"You little...!"

John snatched it from his hand.

"One...*moan* for your spank bank," moaned Randy.

"Bend over Orton. NOW!"

"Yes...Daddy..." smirked Randy.

Oh you...little...

John could not believe how after all these years Randy could still push all his buttons.

Randy climbed off him before immediately throwing himself face down, ass in the air.

"Wreck me," he rumbled.

John kneeled behind that wanton ass and entered hard before thrusting in and out MERCILESSLY. He was going to pound Randy until the viper fucking SQUEALED. And trust me, John could reduce the deep-voiced Randy to a squealing mess.

Randy grabbed the edge of the bed as John went to town on his ass, the pain...glorious pleausurable pain.

Skin smacking against skin.

Jolts of electrictiy shooting up Randy's lower back as his prostate got wrecked.

The bassy moans rose to mewls...then to full on yelling screams...

The veins in Randy's temples were throbbing as he vocalised the mindblowing pleasure raging through his veins.

John was making animalistic growls.

Spanking Randy hard eveyr few thrusts.

Randy was going to blow a huge load...

He couldn't stop it...please John keep it up...he wanted John to make him cum whilst fucking the living daylights out of him.

"J...John...Johnny...FUCK...J..."

He couldn't even SPEAK.

He just decided to fucking scream like a bitch instead. Who cares? Their fucking bus. or John's fucking bus rather.

He looked up at his sweaty, flushed form and John's powerful hulking body fucking him still mercilessly.

And then he screamed louder than ever, knuckles white, grabbing the bed for support as his orgasm tore through his 240 pound body, spraying the dark brown duvet with white streams.

John couldnt take it...as soon as he felt and saw Randy convulse and scream the place down...he let out a series of cusses and masculine, bullish bellows, driving hard into the bronzed body, coming ferociously inside him.

Both men were gasping.

John only just about managed to pull out before laying lext to his spent, broken man.

"Wow..." he gasped.

"Wow...is...fucking...correct..." panted Randy, rolling over and sloppily claiming John's lips, "You almost fucked me to death,.."

"You asked for it.." John said, just about managing to flash those dimples.

After a few minutes recovery, Randy clambered gawkily to his feet and took some tiny red Addicted briefs out his bag, slipping them over his bronze ass, deliberately wedging them between the cheeks.

"Quit that," John breathed, just about gaining enough energy to start redressing himself.

"Off the bed," Randy ordered.

He wasn't serious?

John got to his feet.

Randy began to make the bed.

Flipping the duvet over first, obviously.

"Really?"

"Shut up," snapped Randy.

John just let him do it. He padded into the living quarters and began to pack his ironed clothes into his sports bag. He'll shower at the arena. Randy would go nuclear if he put his ring stuff on over sweaty muscles.

He heard whistling and spraying sounds.

Randy re-appeared, already in trunks, pads, and boots.

Minx.

"What? It's two minutes away," he smirked, "Good...you didnt put your clean stuff on."

"But you..."

"I don't wear anything anyway so I'm OK," Randy smirked.

"No baby oil, remember," John reminded him.

"HARRUMPH."

And so began another Randy strop.

* * *

Catering was as usual the main hub for all the gossip and banter that came with road life.

Now Cody and Josh had well and truly made up, Cody was sat on the protesting smaller man's lap, pecking his lips and just being all adorable and super loved up.

"Coddles...people are looking.."

"Let them."

Nuzzle nuzzle.

"But...Total Divas...filming..."

"DOn't care Joshy."

More adorable nuzzling.

"Want to do a random cameo like Dean?" asked Josh.

THe small man remembered he needed to find Dean to thank him for well, pointing him in the direction that saved his relationship.

"Uh-uh."

Cody's phone buzzed.

Curious, he checked it, pulling out his lenseless glasses to do so like reading glasses - even putting them on the end of his nose.

"Ew!" he said once he read the message.

A picture message from Randy.

Randy...totally naked...COdy could see everything...and he was riding John. Oh what an alleycat.

"What is it?"

"Private."

"GImme."

"Randalyn is a filthy slut. But it's nothing you've not seen before."

He showed Josh.

"I can't get over what a power bottom he is," Josh said, blushing a little.

"Bet it was him who put the mirror on Cena's bus," COdy smirked.

"Being fucked under a mirror is hot," Josh said.

"Tell me about it," Cody agreed, "Or standing right by the room door in front of the full length mirror, watching you bend me over and rape my hole.."

"CODDLES!"

"Can we sit here or is it couples only?" came Curtis Axel's voice.

"HEY GURL HEY!"

Cody leapt off Josh's lap and suffocated the bearded man in a huge hug.

"I heard you and him split up," Curtis said.

"We did...I was an asshole...but...we..made it right," Cody said.

"WHat's that second ring?" asked Curtis, "Wait...you can't be...you're married!"

"Relax," Josh said, "It's the ring i usually wear on my thumb...but he's commandeered it when I'm not around."

"Awww," Curtis said.

"BIG gossip," Cody said, resuming his spot on Josh's lap, to more protests, "Look what Randalyn just sent me."

"Oh fuck...that's so hot...Cena's VEINS," Curtis moaned.

"Can't deny I got moist," smirked Cody.

"Bet he's really big too...and old flat ass can take every inch," Curtis said.

Josh wriggled. Maybe he was getting old but he didnt want to get involved in the X-rated conversation. He'll leave them to, as Ryback called it, 'girl chat.' Maybe he'd been a top for too long!

"Joshy..."

Oh no. Puppy dog eyes. Deadly pout.

"Coddles...preshow...stuff..."

"Or you're going to rub one out because Cody's got you a semi."

Curtis was as bad as Cody now!

"No...I..."

The small man wriggled free, ignoring the whimper from Cody.

He pecked Cody on the lips and padded away.

"You're such a sap," remarked Curtis, "So..when did you split up? Was it at Main Event when you and Layla had that big argument?"

"YEah, you were there!" Cody reminded him.

"Don't remember what I did this morning these days," Curtis said.

"Probably biting a pillow whilst Ryback smashes your back doors in," smirked Cody.

"That's so fucking gross!" Curtis said.

"Brit expression," grinned Cody, "Overheard Wade telling Drew about how he 'smashed Mike's back doors well and truly in' once. Been dying to use it since."

"Miz is no fun now he's all loved up with Cesaro," Curtis said, "Was kinda fun wondering who he'd had every time."

"Cesaro's hot, talented and a gentleman," Cody said, "But...hate me but I think he and Swagger looked so good together. Shame Swagger's a married dad."

"Marriage means nothing. You're married! For God's sake MIZ is married!" Curtis said.

"But that's different..theyre beards...no little kids involved," Cody said.

"Why Swagger," Curtis said curiously.

"Cos...I made Joshy watch Back To The Future on Saturday...can you BELIEVE HE'S NEVER SEEN IT?!"

"You've only just realised Jack is actually Biff Tannen?" teased Curtis, "People were saying that five years ago when he debuted!"

"Tell you what Curtis," COdy grinned, "I need some 1955 Marty/Biff slash in my life. I'd fuck Biff."

"You STILL read fanfiction?" Curtis laughed.

"I can't unsee Swaggs and Biff as one person now," Cody said, "I'm SO throwing a Halloween party and Swaggs had better be Biff or else."

"And you can be Link for the umpteenth year," smirked Curtis.

"What of it, bitch, last year you went as a Mario brother!" Cody hit back.

"Swerve," Curtis said, "Don't avoid the question. You're in a relationship. Why fanfiction?"

"Because it's hot..." Cody said, and then his pretty face went pink and he mumbled the next thing, "And I gave up my graphic novel...I'm writing some X-men stuff and Joshy doesn't know."

Curtis HOWLED with laughter.

"You're such a NERD!" he cried.

"Leave me alone," pouted Cody, "Don't tell Joshy.."

"DOn't tell Josh what?" came an unmistakeable bassy rumble and the pair of them looked up at a very mischeivously-grinning Randy who was waiting to see what they made of his little stunt.

"Guess what your ex stooge does in his spare time?" Curtis said.

"Reads and writes about superheroes having sex, yeah I knew that," shrugged Randy, "CHecked your inboxes?"

"Yeah. you're a trashbag," Cody said, pouting at their piss-taking, "And I can still smell the lube on you."

"Still THe Face Of WWE so quit it," smirked Randy, "You are coming to my birthday next week right?"

"Wait you're throwing a birthday party?" Cody said, raising his eyebrow.

"Yup," smirked Randy.

"Theme?"

"The 80s," Randy said, "Couldnt think of anything else."

"You better invite Swagger," Cody said.

"So he can be Biff, saw that one coming," drawled Randy.

"Yay...I can be Link," Cody said.

"Can't you be something more original?" Curtis put in.

"I could wear polka dots and be my Dad," Cody pouted.

"Whilst every other man is Miami Vice," Curtis snarked.

"What's Cena gonna be?" asked Cody.

"He hasn't said," Randy said, looking alarmingly coy and perching on the end of the table.

* * *

Raw had wrapped for the night and as the superstars locker room was collectively stuffing their bags to head onto the road. Randy was hanging around, intending to invite pretty much the whole roster. Well all except Ryder of course. That thirsty homewrecking irrelevant bitch could go whistle.

"Party next Tuesday after Main Event and Smackdown," he said to everyone, "My birthday. 80s theme."

"Wait, everyone's invited?" put in Jack Swagger, "I thought it was plastics and main eventers only?"

Cesaro thumped his tag partner's arm.

"Ah Swaggs, I've been told to invite you," smirked Randy.

Jack rolled his eyes. Every time anything regarding 80s fancy dress was concerned...he;d heard this joke countless times since his freaking debut.

"And you want me to dress up as Biff Tannen? Yeah yeah, whatever," he huffed.

Neither he or Cesaro noted the leer and lick of the lips that lit Mike's face at the mental thought of the six-foot-six Oklahoman in tight jeans and fitted checked button down. Mike couldn't help himself. But Claudio...but...Jakey...his hormones were going into overdrive. No. Back of your mind you horny bastard.

"So really, whole roster?" asked R-Truth.

"Yup," Randy said, "See, not such an asshole am I?"

"What about divas?" Drew McIntyre put in.

Randy sighed. Guess he should really.

He nodded.

"Sweet," Drew said, sharing a look with Sheamus. A look not gone un-noticed by Daniel Bryan who felt a stab of jealousy.

"I can't," Daniel said, "Brie and I are busy."

"You can't turn down a night out!" Curtis Axel said.

"Not cool Bryan," rumbled Ryback.

"Just because I don't want to sit in some trash club drinking cheapshit liquor and making an ass of myself!" snapped Daniel, "What you gonna do, ban me from sitting with you?! How about some of you grow the fuck up? You're not in college anymore, most of you are 30 plus!"

He stormed out of the room to find his fiancee.

A collective whispering broke out.

"What's with him?" Ryback asked at large.

Curtis shrugged.

Cody looked sad. Wasn't like his pretty bestie. He made his excuses and left the room.

"Oh, and all the SHield should show up," Randy said, catching Dean and Seth out who were making out in the corner of the room, "Oi. Knock it off, it's not a party at the moment!"

They flew apart, both turning crimson.

Roman spotted them and facepalmed. Horny fucking...

"Hey Rome, room with me," Jey Uso said, "Should get you away from those two alleycats, man!"

"Cheers," Roman said, "How you coping with Jon and Trin?"

"Jon's still a horny motherfucker," sighed Jey, "That stuff on the bus was not staged."

The muscle of the Shield followed his cousin out of the room as the roster filed out.

"Jesus Jonny," complained Seth, "Calm it down..."

"Can't help it Sethie, you're wearing that new cologne," smirked Dean.

"Do that again and I'm holding a saw to your head!" Seth huffed.

Dean just grinned manically.

"Oh yeah I forgot you like that," Seth said, "Use your fingers instead tonight."

That changed Dean's demeanour dramatically.

He pouted and huffed.

"Bastard."

Seth chuckled.

"Roman's already pissed at us," he said, "Wait till we're in the hotel!"

"I'm not wearing underwear," hissed Dean.

"SSH!" Seth was too aware of prying ears. Namely Epico and Primo AKA Los Matadores who shot them both disgusted looks.

"What's the matter?" Dean snarled, "Like we'd want to fuck either of your irrelevant asses!"

"Who's got family going into this year's hall of fame?" Epico snapped, "Faggot."

Dean's mouth became a thin line and he was about to lunge for Epico when Seth held him back.

"Let go Colby," he snarled.

"Don't..." Seth sighed.

Dean reluctantly relaxed a little and relegated to just shooting daggers at the Puerto Ricans' backs.

"Least I don;t need a dwarf in a bull costume or some dancing slut valet to try and fail to get over," he spat.

Seth sighed once more. Dean could be a real bitch when he wanted to be.

"I'll fucking kick your overrated ass Moxley!" snapped Epico, squaring up to Dean.

"Yeah, you and whose army?" Dean smirked.

"You and Rollins are disgusting...all the guys who get pushed are cocksucking fags," Epico snarled, Primo scowling in agreement, "You, RHodes, Cena, Orton, Bryan...even Darren fucking Young got a minipush for coming out. If Carlos wasn't in the hall of fame I'd fucking leave."

"Yeah, nobody would miss you," Dean said.

"Carlito knew what's up," Epico said, "If I'd have known WWE was fag central I'd have signed with TNA instead."

"Worked for Derrick Bateman," Mike put in, having overheard this whole exchange in the corridor.

"Get to fuck Miz, go back to slutting it about with half the roster," snarled Epico.

"Oh go and dress in your stupid stereotypical costume," Mike said, "Stay pressed that you have zero personality or that nobody cares about you or your stupid cousin."

"I'd get the hell out of here before your asses do get kicked," Seth said.

Epico realised he was beat and just shot them all nasty looks before storming away to his rental.

"Thanks Miz," Dean said.

"I know I'm not your calibre but Epico needed shutting up," Mike said.

"I would have kicked his ass but didnt want to get depushed," Dean said.

* * *

John was stood by his tour bus, signing a few autographs from some hanger-on fans, Randy already inside.

Once the fans had finally left, John turned to open the door.

"Hey...John..."

John looked up to see Zack Ryder.

He rolled his eyes but painted on his trademark dimples.

"Not now Zack," John said.

"So I take I don't get an invite to Randy's 34th night out, huh?" Zack said.

"Can you really blame him?"

"C'mon John...please? He invited fucking 3MB but not me?"

"Zack...leave it in the past."

"He's just jealous I was a better fuck than he was, and he fucking knows it," sneered Zack, "I'll make it worth your while if you invite me."

"I don't want you," John said.

"Typical fucking Cena, huh, acts like he cares about the young guys when he only cares about his own fucking spot! Gabe Toft was totally right about you. So was Doane."

"How about you take a walk," John said, folding his huge arms, "I have power. Look at Riley's derailed career after he took a shot at me."

"You would as well wouldn't you?" Zack spat, "I fucking hate you Cena. So do the fans."

The door of the bus flew open and a furious Randy appeared.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT DOING HERE?!" he roared.

"Ryder was just going," John said.

"Oh but you promised me...Johnny..." Zack said, an evil smile lighting his face as he stroked John's thick short-clad leg.

John slapped his hand away.

Randy was INCENSED. It was taking every last bit of self control to stop him lamping that slut out.

Zack then turned, and to John's complete incredulity, lowered his track pants to expose his bare ass.

"You wish you could have this Orton, pancake ass," Zack said, and to Randy's fury and digust, and to John's horror, began to rub his bare butt sluttishly against John's crotch, moaning like a cheap and nasty whore.

"Oh yeah...I miss how you used to pull my hair and spank me," moaned Zack.

"You better quit that shit before I call security," John said, throwing a huge arm across the bus doorway to try and hold back an apoplectic-with-rage Randy.

"SO much better than Randy, you used to say when you destroyed me," Zack went on, knowing full well the effect he was having on Randy. When your career dipped as hard as Zack's, anything to get back at the maineventers was the only fun you could get.

John quickly backed onto the bus, shutting the door.

"Drive," he ordered the driver.

The engine started.

John padded inside as Randy began to kick the walls, growling and cusssing his head off.

"FUCKING...FUCKING...SLUT! LEAVE US ALONE!"

"Randal calm down, please!"

"HE JUST CAN'T TAKE NO...FUCKING...YOU WANT TO FUCK HIM! HE'S YOUNGER AND PRETTIER THAN ME!" roared Randy.

"Please...for the love of God..stop that."

John was really not in the mood for another viper fury.

"Why don;t you kick me off and bring him back on huh?! I wouldn't have stopped you Cena!"

"Because...I don't want him...he makes me nauseous. He's a classless, desperate whore," John said.

Randy stopped dead.

He hadn't actually really expected John to totally disown what he had with Zack like that. Normally he just let Randy shade Zack and discreetly agree as he was the good guy like that.

"Baby...was before the show not proof enough?" John said, kissing Randy, trying to stem his rage.

Randy felt the anger subside as his man kissed him, melting into the huge man's embrace.

"Sorry," he mumbled,"I know...you can say it...Alanna would be horrified."

"She would that her daddy threw a big tantrum," John said, "Maybe I'll tell her."

"No...don't..."

John flashed the dimples.

"I should...'hey Al, guess what your daddy did. He had a big screaming tantrum and uncle Johnny had to put him on the naughty step'."

Randy finally smiled.

"You could put me on the naughty step AKA your dick. Un lubed."

"Randal Keith Orton!"

Randy just shot that trademark naughty smile.

* * *

Outside, Zack was making his way to his rental car.

He was so fucking horny and frustrated.

Since Cena dumped him almost a year ago he'd not bothered finding another fuckbuddy on the roster.

How do you back to milk after tasting cream?

Sure Curt Hawkins had told him numerous times to just get the hell over his fling with John.

But...Zack couldn't.

His phone was still full of all the naughty photos John had sent...and secret photos of John fucking him up the ass that he'd taken and not told him.

It was such great sex.

John was the only man to ever make Zack cum.

Not that Zack had been with many others. Or so he'd told Alex Riley that time back in 2012.

Zack had tried. Tried so hard. No strings fucks on Grindr on the road. But it only temporarily scratched that itch. And he HATED Randy Orton. Seriously hated that bitch. He was willing to bet money that Randy had somehow got the higher ups to halt his push and send him back to jobber hell.

Which of course was true.

But Zack didn't know that really.

He pulled his track pants down and opened his phone up, finding what he felt was the best photo...he was on all fours, ass up, and John was fucking him hard.

Both their faces visible.

He began to fist his cock furiously.

Oh yes.

Oh John.

Fuck yes big man.

Fuck him.

He could even smell the sweat and feel those hotel bedsheets again.

The sound of hard muscled skin slapping.

John's masculine grunts.

Zack remembered screaming John's name over and over again.

Fuck..

He cried out and convusled, shooting his release all over his t-shirt.

He had to feel that just one more time.

He was going to show up to Randy's precious birthday whether the Slim Jim with a face liked it or not.

* * *

**OOoooooh 'eck!**

**Just gets worse for the golden couple doesn't it? You have to feel sorry for Zack though...look how over he was back in 2011-12...**

**Daniel's deciding to give in to his conscience and Sheamus is keeping his distance from Johnny, Randal and his now ex for the time being. Best for him, he does deserve better.**

**Sorry the Shield part was so short but sets up more mini dramas for Dean and Sethie. **

**And Mizzy has realised he still burns a small flame for Swagger. Let's see how Cesaro copes with jealousy...**

**Josh and Cody have gotten over their squabble. Whether Layla will forgive him is another matter. It was extremely Jody-heavy but to be fair, they've barely featured for the past couple of chapters and with multi-couple fics, each chapter is different. It's like revolving doors, which is a style I love writing as it keeps things interesting. In my opinion anyway.**

**Happy Birthday to Randal for yesterday and we'll kick off with his birthday do next chapter! Might try and get it up before Mania as I have an extra night off this weekend (sadly not Mania day : (). If not, see you after Mania 30!**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed!_

_I didn't manage to get the original Chapter 7 up in time so that's now going to be chapter 8 - Randy's birthday night out, a mess. And because too much awesome stuff happened at Mania and the following Raw to miss out on. _

_I AM SO HAPPY PAIGE IS DUAL LADIES CHAMP...feud with Lay please! #RuleBritannia. Anyway.._

_RIP Ultimate Warrior :( I didn't watch him in his heyday but just days after seeing him on Raw...sobering._

_Anyway, on with the show._

* * *

Daniel Bryan was on cloud nine.

He'd FINALLY done it.

He was WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

After all the stop starting, all the on screen bullying at the hands of the McMahon-Helmsley faction...the illicit romantic turmoils and dalliances with other men...he'd had his Wrestlemania moment. And it couldn't have been better.

He was greeted by Brie the moment he'd disapperead through the curtain, leaving Ride Of The Valkyries and the screams of the New Orleans crowd in his wake.

After walking the corridor of superstars and divas arm-in-arm with his fiancee, the little bearded man caught Sheamus' eye. The tall Irishman shot him an almost sneering smile before huffing, shaking his head and turning away.

Daniel had to admit he was hurt.

Sheamus could have at least threw stuff to one side to show some respect. Just because the crowd hated him in HIS match. But Daniel knew that he couldn't let his past ruin his moment. So he just padded to the locker room.

"BRYAN!"

"Hey Codes.."

"C'mon...you have to come and party...!"

"Give me a chance to breathe..."

Cody just fixed the little bearded man with a look. Well he tried. Cody might not have agreed with Daniel's behaviour lately but he was still a friend and the ravenette did not appreciate being hurled under a bus whilst Daniel had a sexual identity crisis.

"Why are you not associating with any of us anymore? It's not my problem you slept with Randy."

Daniel almost knocked him out and thanking FUCK Brie wasn't in the room at that point.

"Keep your fucking voice down!"

"Why?" Cody demanded, "You didn't have to go and fuck him. You could have told him to keep his thirsty legs closed and appreciate Cena more, you know."

"You really are a bitch, aren't you?" Daniel said, "I have just had the moment I have worked my ass off for 15 years for out there, and all you can do is insult me?"

"Wait, I didn't insult you, I just said, you could have said no. People have said no to Randy Orton before, believe it or not."

"Just remember that guy mentored you," Daniel challenged.

"About how to get the perfect sheen of baby oil, gloss on the lips and maybe a bit of wrestling stuff," Cody said, shrugging, "Dustin's been more of a mentor than Randalyn has. I just don't get why you don't want to be my friend anymore? It's not like I'll throw on the radioactive suit because you have a female fiance...never stopped me before. Do you really think I'm that shallow Bryan?"

"No...I didn't mean..."

"You didn't need to say that, I know you think that," Cody said, blue eyes crinkling, "You think I'm heterophobic."

"For GOD'S SAKE!" exploded Daniel, "You know your real problem? You make EVERYTHING always about you! Well thanks for ruining my moment Cody! And you want to make things personal? At least my Wrestlemania 30 moment was an acheivement. Not being thrown out of a ring full of jobbers in the piss break slot!"

"Oh really? You went there?! Piss break slot, huh?" sassed Cody, "At least the crowd gave a fuck about the ANdre The Giant battle royal which is more than can be said about your darling fiancee and her plastic sister! Fancy going on after the streak was broken. Would have been kinder to cut the sorry hot mess altogether."

Daniel saw red. He'd heard more than enough.

He punched Cody squarely in the mouth, sending the younger brunette stumbling backwards onto the floor.

He was shaking, glowering at Cody.

The small man stomped to the corner of the locker room and began to change.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Josh Mathews when he saw Cody's bloody lip outside the arena.

"Don't want to talk about it," snarled Cody.

"Who have you upset now?"

"Didn't upset anyone. Just told the truth."

Josh shook his head and followed Cody towards the rental where Eden was already waiting.

It was a silent drive back to the hotel. Well this was fun. It had been one hell of a Wrestlemania. And now it seemed like another lifespan altogether. Cody was huffing mutinously through his nose as he drove. Obviously with Eden in the car, Josh just hated it even more. Essentially he was carrying on with a married man. Who'd clearly upset someone backstage and wasn't about to say who it was.

Fuck it.

The little man needed a drink.

Cody can be with wifey dearest tonight cos Josh was fifty shades of done. He wasn't going to spoil the night for Josh.

Once they were at the grand hotel, Josh just walked a fair way behind Cody and Eden and then darted towards the hotel bar.

Without even scanning the place to see who was there, he went to the bar.

"Double vodka, no ice."

"Hey," came an English accent and Josh looked up to see Layla.

"Hey," he said, "You don't look happy."

"I'm not, Michelle's holed herself away...AJ's flashing her ring to all and sundry...once again I'm wondering why I bothered coming back," she said.

"Because if you didn't, the haters would win," Josh said.

"Oh and something else," Layla said, "One of your friends from developmental's here to stay."

"What do you mean?"

Layla whispered into his ear and his mouth dropped open.

"NO...way...but Lay that's awesome! That means in the future you could work a program with her!"

"I doubt it...sweet of you to be so faithful," Layla said, "Where's faceache tonight?"

"Gone to be with his pefect wife," scoffed Josh, "Don't know whether I'm coming or going with him. What with Randy moving his birthday party forward a week..."

"I am still invited?" asked Layla.

"Lay, he invited the roster...everyone except Zack Ryder," Josh said, a slight smile on his face.

"I'll see you at Raw," Layla said, pecking him on the cheek, "Night."

"Night Lay."

* * *

Several superstars and Divas were enjoying some post-Mania drinks in the hotel bar.

Randy wasn't even pissed off about being dethroned. He was sat on one of the corner couches, head on John Cena's chest, arm linked in John's. He didn't care. That was his man.

Admittedly he'd rather not have to sit with Dave Batista any longer than was necessary but he was in good enough spirits to tolerate the big man.

"So your offer still stands?" grunted Batista, "Entire roster welcome on your birthday night out?"

"Sure, sure, may not be champ anymore but still stands," Randy said, "If you ain't got Hollywood stuff to attend too."

Batista downed his beer. He'd already put a few away. He considered himself open minded and still had a pretty big ego blow when Randy turned his offer of sex down a good few years ago. Randy was still extremely sexy to him. He'd still tap that pretty ass. After all, he'd had Cody's smooth twink ass back in 2008. Cody was one thirsty little whore. And Batista had heard Randy was the same. Only not so bitchy and fem.

"Tongue away Dave," snapped John, spotting the way Batista was leering at Randy, much like a cheetah would scope out a juicy looking impala.

"Johnny," chuckled Randy.

"Just well...I thought with Zack being..."

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION HIS NAME!" snarled Randy, incensed.

"Whoa..." Even Batista was taken aback by this mood whiplash, "I know the kid's fallen hard but that's harsh man."

"Damn fucking right RYder fell hard. Onto Johnny's dick," Randy erupted, eyes flashing, "Zack RIDER indeed. Fucking dirty whore. Had no business even being here. I hope he gets fed to Alexander Rusev first. In fact..."

He suddenly had THAT naughty smile going on. The one which John thought was cute yet made him uneasy because he knew it meant Randy had done something he'd have to try and clear up.

"You didn't?" chuckled Batista.

"He did," John said, facepalming, "You've told them to debut Rusev tomorrow on Raw and Ryder's his first dinner, right?"

"Yup," Randy said, "That'll teach Slack Ryder to start rubbing his infected ass against you OUTSIDE YOUR FUCKING TOUR BUS IN FRONT OF ME!"

"Territorial much?" quipped Batista.

"Don't get him started," John said, kissing Randy to try and stem the viper rage.

Randy clambered onto John's lap...ass out, teasing Batista.

Now the Animal had a hardon to deal with. Randy was still one hell of a minx even at 34. Dave Batista definitely enjoyed the company of women and men. But men he was more picky with.

"'Scuse me," he muttered, getting to his feet and wandering to the men's room.

"Randall..." spluttered John, "You can stop now..."

"Do you know how tough it was watching you go psycho on Bray Wyatt's red velvet ass in front of the others?" Randy whispered, "Such...a fucking *kiss*...turnon."

"Jesus Randall, your libido this week..."

"Stop being so fucking hot then Johnny."

"Behave."

"Or what?"

"I'll have to punish you."

Randy just grinned from ear to ear. He rubbed his short-clad ass (what? it was a warm night here in New Orleans!) against John's crotch, moaning.

"BEHAVE!" snapped John, throwing Randy off and back onto the couch.

Rather than throw another hissy, Randy just shot him that mischeivous grin one more time.

"Six foot plus, multiple champion, one of the most wanted guys in the biz," John sighed, "And still you're a big pain in the ass. Just control yourself...what if fans are in here?"

"Only open to the roster tonight Johnny."

"Exactly," came a voice and Randy's eyes narrowed, his large body tensed as he looked into the smirking face of Zack Ryder. Oh fucking NO. The thick slut clearly had balls. Or a death wish. Or was as retarded as he looked.

"Get the fuck away from us," he growled.

"Whatcha gonna do Orton, you're not champion anymore," sneered Zack, "Hi John, your match was ace against Wyatt."

"Thanks," John said, stony-faced, a thick arm around Randy's tense lower back.

"You done brown nosing?" spat Randy, "Only we'd like to be alone."

"I can sit wherever I want," Zack said, "Free country."

"You get the fuck away or I'll fucking break your lazy eyed face." Randy was now right in Zack's space.

"See that's your problem Orton," Zack said, "Such a petulant brat. ALways wants things done his way. All because he's worried that Cena might find a much better fuck than your loose flat ass. Stay pressed cos John can get anyone he could have."

"What makes you think you're such a great lay?" Randy snarled, "I bet every guy who's ever fucked you has hit it from behind so they don't have to look at your stupid face."

John shifted guiltily. Even when he'd had the affair with Zack, he'd felt a bit less of a ratbag when taking Zack from behind. But Zack always wanted it face to face. Zack had been way too clingy. One of the many reasons why John had broken their affair off.

"Not everyone can be born into the business Orton," spat Zack, "I survived fucking cancer to get into this only to be treated like dirt after all I give to this company!"

"What? A few shitty smark-baiting YouTube shows? Wearing trunks halfway up your slutty ass saying 'push me'? You might have gotten further if you'd opened those legs to Pat Patterson like all the other desperate sluts that have come and gone!" erupted Randy.

"Why have his old dick when I could get the top guy?" smirked Zack, "I rode that dick HARD Orton. Pity you cou;dn't learn to keep your man the first time. I bet he thinks of me every time he's in you."

"You wish. He only touched you cos he was horny and you'd put out for a Twinkie," snarled Randy.

"Really? Wasn't what he was saying the other night," Zack said, an evil smile lifitng his face.

"You can barely cut a promo so don't even try that," Randy smirked, "Why don't you go and think up how best to lose to the Bulgarian Super Athlete tomorrow?"

"What?" Now the fight had gone from Zack.

"Oh yes Slack, you're Rusev's first course," Randy sneered.

"Randal..." sighed John. He hated it when Randy went full-on bitch at people. Although he appreciated Randy's possesiveness and defence of him totally...there were times when the Missouri native went a bit too far. But to be honest...John wouldn't have Randy any other way. Wouldn't be Randy without testing John's patience once a day.

"I'm not done with you," huffed Zack and he stood up and stormed away.

Randy began to dust his hands off mockingly before giving Zack's retreating back the finger.

"You really can be a bitch," John said, shaking his head, "You could just not respond to his shit."

"You could have kept your dick in your pants!" growled Randy, "Get me another drink!"

John sighed and wandered to the bar as Randy put his bare, trainer clad calves and feet onto the table in front of the couch.

Randy knew he should stop leaping down John's throat every time the Zack issue came about. John had admitted his mistake and apologised countless times for it now. Randy was just petrified he'd lose John to Zack again. Zack might not be much to look at facially in Randy's opinion but the kid had a really hot body.

Randy reached into the pocket of his baggy workout shorts and fished out his cigarettes. He padded across the hotel bar and out a side exit into the balmy Louisiana night air, sparking one up and leaning against the wall.

He jumped when he realised he wasn't alone.

"What you doing out here?" asked Josh.

"Smoking," snarked Randy.

"Didn't think anyone else would come out," Josh said, "Saw Ryder was bothering you again. If you punch his stupid face then he'll go crying to the bosses. He's trying to get a rise out of you...he's all pally with Gabriel these days. I had the unfortunate timing to take a piss and they were in the stalls bitching about everyone on the Mania card. He as good as told Gabriel that he's gonna keep on taunting you until you snap."

Randy was fuming. His fists clenched.

"Anything else..." he growled.

"That's all I heard," Josh said, quickly raising his hands, "I'm gonna head back inside.."

He headed back in leaving Randy to ponder this.

If he kept reacting to Zack then it'll just make things worse.

But if he didn't then he'd just be accused of being a pussy or having no balls or not manning up etc.

Ugh sometimes it was SO frustrating being Randy Orton.

* * *

Cody stormed into the hotel bar.

He was furious at himself for mouthing off at Daniel. The small bearded new champion was quite right. He did always turn everything into stuff about him. Layla...and now his friendship with Bryan too. And he'd pissed Josh off again too. He really needed to just grow up.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Dean Ambrose as Cody stomped to the bar.

"Nothing," huffed Cody, "Double vodka no ice please."

"That bad?" Dean said, raising his eyebrows.

"Can I help you Moxley?" snarked Cody.

"Was only asking," Dean said, shrugging, "Oh you just missed Josh by the way. Left five minutes ago."

"Oh great...now he hates me again too!" Cody exploded, paying for his drink and knocking it back, wheezing as the innocent-looking yet deadly clear liquid burned his throat.

"What happened?" asked Dean.

"Oh I had a fight with Daniel," Cody sighed, "Just wanted to hang out with him cos he's been so distant...ended up dissing Brie to him."

"You've got a big mouth, I'll say that much," Dean said.

"HAAAYYYY CODES!" came Mike's drunken voice and he slapped Cody on the back. Dean just watched this with raised eyebrows.

"Oh hi Mizzlekins," Cody said sadly.

"Off the charts tonight...Stone Cold...the Rock...Warrior...Carlos Colon...Bret...Hogan...I'm fanboying so hard right now..." Mike said, the biggest grin on his face, "And I'm dating the inaugural Andre The Giant Battle Royal winner!"

"They probably won't continue that next year you know," Cody said.

"How do you know? Don't get pressed cos you didn't win!" Mike said, "And I'm gonna say it right now. Brock Lesnar's got hot legs and I'm getting moist just thinking about him in those shorts."

"Call yourself a wrestling fan! He fucking ended the most legendary streak in sports entertainment history!" Dean said incredulously, "Miz, is that all you can think about?"

"He's a homophobic ass anyway," Cody said, "Calm yo thirst."

"I bet I can change him," Mike said, ordering a bottle of champagne as brazen as you like, "Oh put it on Mr Castignioli's tab my good man." He flashed his pearly whites at the man behind the bar.

"Did he just...?" Dean was taken aback.

Cody nodded. There was him thinking Mike was happy with Cesaro. Or rather...happy with the Swiss' wallet. He had suspected their relationship was too good to be true. Mike was not a gold digger...surely not?

"Oh ladies, ladies," Mike said, "Claudio's sweet...and stacked...but...did you really think I'd give Jakey up for him?"

"You're wasted," Dean remarked.

"I think we'll take that," Cody said, snatching the bottle of champagne from Mike.

"HEY!" Mike protested, "Claudio's too busy bragging with his broskis...yeuch. Boring as hell. I'mma go chat up the man with hot legs. Give me that back!"

"He'll break every bone in your body," Cody warned.

"Really? What about the time he nailed your boyfriend in 2003?" Mike challenged.

Cody went scarlet.

FUcking...!

"Layla told me ages ago," Mike said, "I thought I was jealous of Lesnar. I was jealous of Josh. Oh man...I'd let that big old roughneck do terrible things to me..."

"You're gross," Dean said, shaking his head in disgust.

"And you need to take your chastity belt off," Mike said, "Give me that bottle back Runnels. Or I'll tell the whole locker room about Josh and Brock."

Cody was fuming and handed his drunk friend the bottle back. Even Mike was turning on him now. What had he done to deserve all this?

"Don't come crying to me when you get your arm put in a Kimara Lock right in this very bar and he snaps it in half," Cody spat.

Mike took the bottle and stumbled back across the hotel bar.

"Why is every guy in this company a slut?" Dean said.

"Search me," Cody said, "I like you Dean. Maybe you're more on my wavelength than I thought. And don't worry...I'm not about to come onto you. You've got a nice body but you're not my type."

"Good to know," Dean snarked.

"There you are," Seth appeared behind Dean, "Rome and I have been looking for you for ages."

"Went to the bathroom..and then came here," Dean said.

"Oh..hey Cody," Seth said, nodding, "On your own tonight?"

"Don't ask," Cody said.

"Miz just came over...bought a 1000 dollar bottle of champagne and is now trying to get into Lesnar's pants," Dean said, "You can't make this shit up."

"Well we were the ones kept awake in Minneapolis by Rybaxel banging like pornstars," Seth said, "You should know by now. Sure Cody's got more stories about the sex scandals of WWE."

"Don't ask," Cody said, "Batista looks like he wants to fuck Randalyn; Ryder's after Cena...same every year. Shit always goes down on Mania night after the show. Catch you two later, I gotta piss."

He climbed off his bar stool and padded across to the restrooms. He went into a stall and shut the door. No he didnt normally sit to piss but he wanted to check his phone away from prying eyes.

Soon as he was sat down he immediately opened his phone.

No messages.

He browsed Josh's twitter. Both his official WWE one and his private one. Not an update since the show.

His finger hovered over the number.

He dialled.

It rang.

And rang.

And rang again.

Cody was about to give up when Josh finally answered.

"What?" came Josh's curt voice.

"Joshy...are you mad at me again?" Cody asked sheepishly.

"Yeah I am, I just got an earful in the elevator from Daniel Bryan!" snapped Josh, "Are you really determined to make enemies out of everyone?"

"No! I er.."

"He said you said some really nasty shit to him because you're jealous!" Josh went on, "You hate him because you think he's betrayed you by staying with the girl he's dated for years and is due to marry in five days! Guess what Cody? Straight people exist. Get over yourself. So what if Daniel doesn't want to be with Sheamus anymore? So what if he';s marrying a woman like 80 per cent of society?"

"Joshy...please...I'm sorry."

"This is happening way too often," Josh said, "First Lay, now Daniel."

"Joshy...where are you?" asked Cody, sniffling.

"In MY hotel room, as I couldn't share your marital suite with you and Brandi could I?" snapped Josh, "I could be with my co workers but oh no, I'm sat watching the Latrice and Willem series of RuPaul's drag race with a bottle of JD from the minibar!"

"Joshy...please...let me come up and say I'm sorry," sniffed Cody.

"Not me you need to say sorry to, but fine," sighed Josh, "On one condition. You apologise to Lay and Daniel at Raw tomorrow the first chance you get!"

"Bye Joshy...I love you."

"Love you too," Josh conceded before hanging up.

Cody redressed and pulled the chain before unlocking the door.

And saw the huge figure of Brock Lesnar at the sinks.

Damn.

He didn';t even hear the door go.

The Undertaker's Conqueror was once more in his Eat, Sleep Break The Streak vest and baggy tracksuit bottoms.

Cody padded to the furthest sink and tried to act like he didn't spot the huge blonde.

"It's cool," grunted Brock, "I wasn't listening if that's what you were shitting yourself about."

"Never thought you were," Cody mumbled.

"I know you know," Brock said, "Written all over your face the day I re-signed here. Get over it, it was 11 years ago."

"But you hate gays," Cody said.

"And how could I be takens eriously in UFC if that stuff got out, huh?" the blonde said, folding his enormous arms, "Man's gotta do, Rhodes."

"In that case you might wanna take a walk, cos a wasted and thirsty Miz is after you," Cody said.

Brock raised his eyebrows.

"I'm a married man," he said.

"So am I. So's Miz," Cody said, "Go figure."

"I didn't marry Rena to please TMZ," growled Brock, "Don't bracket me with with your sham marriages you little bastard."

"Who you trying to convince, Beast Incarnate?" Cody said, refusing to be intimidated by the controversial part timer, "Me or yourself."

Brock sighed.

"You're way too good at reading people," huffed the huge blonde, "Yeah go on, fuckin' shoot me. Miss doing shit with a dude every now and then."

"No temptation on the UFC circuit?" asked Cody.

"One or two," Brock admitted.

"Lesnar you might be built like a prison ship but you've got legs Helix Studios would grieve for," Cody said, "Nothing escapes me. It's OK to be bi you know."

"Not where I come from," Brock said.

"You're from Minnapolis! So's Curtis and he parades Ryback around like a trophy," Cody said.

On that note, the ravenette went straight out the bar and headed for the elevators.

* * *

In another corner of the busy bar, Seth and Dean were sat alone.

"MAkes me fucking sick," Dean was saying, "Why are all gay men whores?"

"So were you before you signed," Seth reminded him.

"Not my fault they were expecting a filthy fuck with Rated M For Moxley and got the real me instead," Dean hit back.

"Surely that makes it easier to know that most dudes are just after somewhere to shoot their nut?" Seth said, "I always thought being gay made stuff easier cos no head games and stuff."

"Men have feelings too Colby!" snapped Dean.

"OK, OK, don't go all chainsaw to head on my ass," Seth said, "C'mon, it's Mania 30, we should be celebrating."

"I'm in mourning," Dean said.

"The Streak? I know how you feel.."

"I hate Lesnar with a passion," snarled Dean, spotting the large blonde talking to Cesaro at the bar, no doubt comparing personal best lifting weights, "Smug homophobic part timer cunt."

"Voice down!" hissed Seth.

Dean made sure to be in full view of the bar before climbing onto Seth's lap and began to make out with him.

"Jesus..." hissed Seth as Dean's lips fiercely devoured his, "Will you calm it down?!"

"Take me upstairs," Dean hissed, grinding against him and Seth was very aware of the bulge in the elder man's jeans.

"Can't we stay and just be sociable?" asked Seth.

"Am I that repulsive, huh?" snarled Dean, climbing off the long-haired man's lap and scowling.

"Don't be like that," Seth said, "Just...people already think we're loners and stuff."

"Oh I'm SORRY I cramp your style!" growled Dean, "Go and fucking be with the cool kids if I'm such an inconvenience!"

"Jonny c'mon, you're acting like a chick," complained Seth.

"Dick."

"Jonny, I didn't mean..."

"I know very fucking well what you meant, you think just cos I've always been bottom that I want to be a chick. Well guess what?! I could still knock you fucking out cold. We're fucking DONE!"

And Dean picked up his half-drunk beer and flung it right in Seth's face before storming out of the bar, growling at Summer Rae and Fandango to get the fuck out his way as they entered the place on his way out.  
Seth shut his eyes and sighed.

Him and his big mouth.

He stomped to the bar.

"Another beer, and a double JD," he huffed to the barman.

"Pissed yourself?" smirked Cesaro.

"Oh funny," snapped Seth, paying and downing his Jack Daniels, gagging as it burned his throat, "Ugh. Fucking dudes. Seriously. And I thought chicks played head games."

"Upset Ambrose?" asked Cesaro, "What did you say?"

They were old buddies having worked together in Ring Of Honor and FCW before, as it was well known. Cesaro knew Seth was a pretty laid-back, what-you-see-is-what-you-get kinda guy, and he also knew about Dean's shady past. Dean was known on the indie scene for years as the easiest pussy going and guys didn't even have to buy him a drink first. Many indie wrestlers went 'gay for pay' for one night cos it was better than their hand and they couldnt be bothered to go score a ring rat.

"Called him a chick cos he was being stroppy and he got offended," Seth said, "Was moaning about M...gay guys being sluts."

"He's a fine one to talk!" Cesaro said incredulously, "Rated M For Moxley was known as Rated E for Easy in Ring Of Honor.."

"Yes I know! Please don't!" Seth sighed, "Look...I know Jonny might have been a bit of a slut.."

"A bit?!" Cesaro scoffed, "His bedpost has more notches than Terry Funk's forehead!"

"How long have you been waiting to use that?" Seth spluttered, incredulously. Terrible but also strangely funny analogy.

"Just occurred to me," Cesaro grinned.

"Where's your man tonight anyway?" asked Seth, shifting guiltily.

"Search me, he's been on the champagne since the Battle Royal finished," Cesaro said, "Least he doesnt have to worry about...what was it Wade called it? Brewer's droop?"

"More than I cared to know," Seth sighed.

"You really think I'd bend over?" the Swiss smirked.

"Well you do have a nice ass, I'll give you that," Seth said, smirking back and gulping his beer.

Mike was about to go and turn the charm on to Brock. But DAMN. Why was Claudio stood with him? Mike was gloriously drunk now on all the expensive champagne. He was anybody's now. He sat at a table with the bottle and swigged from it.

Seth spotted this.

"Er...dude...Miz is just there," he said.

"About freaking time," snapped Cesaro, turning and spotting Mike.

Mike sighed. Guess there was tomorrow night to try and get a piece of the beast. What was good enough for Josh Mathews 11 years ago was good enough for him. And what a brag that would be. But he wanted the blonde NOW...cash in on his infamy.

Cesaro turned to the barman.

"Can I pay my tab?" he asked.

"Name?"

Cesaro gave his real last name.

THe barman couldnt hide his smirk as he handed the bill to Cesaro.

"WHAT THE?!" gasped the big Swiss.

"What's up?" asked Seth.

"Since when did I spend 1 and a half grand?!" Cesaro snapped.

"I think you're dating a gold digger," Seth stated.

"Watch what you say Black," Cesaro snarled, slapping his credit card on the bar. He had no choice but the pay this huge tab. He'd bought rounds for his other buddies but where did that $1000 come from?!

Seth finished his beer. Suppose he'd better go defrost Dean.

He nodded at a few other coworkers before walking out of the bar and towards the elevators.

* * *

Cesaro stuffed his wallet into his designer pants pocket and pulled his expensive tan blazer back over his broad shoulders. He still dressed every inch the swish Euro prep out of the ring.

Mike watched this. His man looked so delicious in his trendy, expensive designer labels but all he could think about was how best to pull Lesnar's track pants down. He wanted a bit of rough. He was bored with being 'treated like a lady'. He wanted to be savaged by a sweaty, uncaring brute. And Brock Lesnar fitted that bill perfectly. He'd even take homophobic abuse. Maybe Brock liked to treat guys that way to get his kicks. But Claudio was coming over. His jeans and shirt fitted him so nicely and his blazer showed his muscled, tall form off to perfection.

Mike definitely got turned on watching him body slam Show. But then...the streak match...and Mike forgot who he was even dating when Brock went out in his baggy black shorts...throwing the 300 pound legend of pro wrestling about.

In fact Mike didnt care. He'd missed the divas match because he'd vanished to the bathroom to jerk over an Undertaker and Brock sandwich. Oh he was going to wrestling hell. But did he care? Nope. He embraced the IWC hate now. He was the one getting paid to do his childhood dream job, whilst they sat behind their laptops, drinking energy drinks all night to moan about the WWE product before jacking off to the daily Diva.

He swigged his champagne.

"Oh heyyy Claudio," he said, flashing his pearly whites.

"C'mon, we're going," Cesaro growled.

"Awwwwww Claudioooo I'm having fun," whined Mike.

"I think you've had enough," Cesaro snapped, "WHere did you get that fizz?"

"Ooopsie," giggled Mike, blinking his big blue eyes, "Couldn't help myself...you know I love Cristal.."

So THAT'S where the extra thousand dollars came from on Cesaro's tab?!

The Swiss was fuming. He didn't mind if Mike ASKED him but to put that kind of money on his bar tab without him knowing...yes they earned a pretty shit hot paycheck in WWE and could afford the finer things in life, but still...it was the principle. Cesaro was a gent and wouldn't use anyone for cash.

"Sowwy Claudio," Mike said, "You mad at me?"

"Yes I fucking am," Cesaro said.

"LEt me make it up to you," Mike whispered, hugging him, eyes travelling to Brock Lesnar's huge back over at the bar. Mmm. Beefy big ass to grab..

"I'm gonna turn in," Cesaro said, not letting himself be taken in by Mike's creeping. He'd seen Mike in a whole new light now. Was Mike really just using him for his money and for sex? He;d told him he loved him! No. Don't get all emotional. You're a man.

"I'm wearing my tiny jock under this suit," Mike whispered, "The one Jakey bought me that you like."

Oh he wasn't even subtle!

But he was drunk, Cesaro conceded. Maybe he'll wake up tomorrow and not remember. But all the same, the Swiss was fucking pissed. Be the bigger man.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said, ungluing himself from the Ohio native and leaving the bar.

"Claudio...sorry...please...Claudio...wait!"

But the tall imposing figure of Cesaro had already left.

Mike huffed.

And downed some more champagne.

But.

Yes.

Now was his chance.

He staggered over to the bar with the bottle.

* * *

Seth Rollins was knocking on his and Dean's hotel room door.

"C'mon open up," he was saying.

"Get lost Colby," Dean snapped from inside.

"Least let me in...do we have to talk through this god damn door?"

Seth was really not in the mood for this.

He and Dean rarely argued. Even with Dean's temparement and insecurity sometimes. What crawled up his ass?

"Leave me alone," snapped Dean, "Go find a chick cos that's what you obviously really want."

"What? Don't be ridiculous!"

"Well I'm OBVIOUSLY A CHICK!" roared Dean from inside, "Cos GOD FORBID a guy's allowed to have actual feelings every now and then! You jsut want Rated M for Moxley ass to fuck like the rest of them! I told you downstairs we're through, asshole. Now you can go find a real man like Roman or start dipping it in Leighla!"

Seth bit his tongue.

"Fine," he said, after an uncomfortable silence, "I'll do that. Maybe in that time you can grow up."

A crash sounded against the wall.

Dean, now incensed, had thrown the hotel room's TV remote at the wall as hard as he could and the thing had warped with the impact, the batteries falling to the floor. Oh well, he'll cough up the damage.

"I rest my case," Seth said.

"FUCK YOU!"

"Just open this god damn door."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll say you're taking banned substances."

Seth surprised even himself with that. He wouldn't ever do something so malicious. But it worked, as he heard Dean stomp to the door and yank it open.

"You fucking wouldn't, asshole!" snarled Dean.

"What do you think I am?" Seth challenged, barging into the room.

"OI!"

"Worked, didn't it?" the Armenian high flyer said, sitting on the bed and folding his muscled arms.

Dean huffed and slammed the door shut.

"You can fucking sleep on the floor!" he spat.

"You're making a big deal about jack shit," Seth stated.

"SO?"

"Why are we even having this argument? I just didn't want to dry hump you in the bar!"

"Cos your old buddy Cesaro was watching."

Oh fuck. Wow, was Seth really giving off those sort of vibes? OK he'll admit that maybe he'd hit that cos let's face it, the Swiss could turn straight men gay with his combo of brute strength, chic clothing, chiselled handsome face and suave manner; but Seth wasn't interested. Not really.

"Fine, well we're alone now," he sighed.

"Too late, we're over," Dean said obstinately.

"You really going to chuck 3 years away over a petty tiff?" Seth asked.

SMACK!

Dean had slapped him round the face.

Seth was knocked back, surprised and cheek stinging.

"PETTY?! It means a lot to me, you insensitive bastard!" spat Dean.

Seth was starting to lose his temper.

"Stop behaving like a fucking middle school girl!" he growled, "That was fucking uncalled for."

SMACK!

"Oh really?"

OK now Dean was turning nasty.

And Seth snapped.

He turned and punched Dean right back. He was not going to be hit twice in a row.

Dean genuinely didn';t expect Seth to hit him right back. Not out of work anyway. He was enraged and hurt and leapt onto Seth, hands around the bearded man's throat, eyes blazing, face scarlet with anger.

"Get...the...fuck...off of me...!" spluttered Seth.

He felt Dean release him...and then...he had no idea what possesed him.

THis was such a fucking turnon.

He threw Dean down.

Dean snarled at him, expecting Seth to choke him right back or lay into him with his fists. He didn't however, expect those bristled lips to clamp onto his and devouring his mouth hungrily.

He eagerly kissed back, moaning, and grunting, grinding against Seth sluttishly. No words were exchanged as the two men tore at each other's t-shirts, stripping one another in seconds. Seth pinned Dean down, unbuckling his belt and ripping his jeans down his smooth legs. Damn Dean was still wearing sexy small briefs. He looked DAMN HOT in them as far as Seth was concerned. He was glad they were still wrestling in pants for the forseeable future. Their FCW matches were torture for him as Dean was in tight trunks then (on purpose of course). The younger man tore them off Dean who raised his legs, eyes glittering with lust.

Seth couldn't get his lower half undressed quickly enough. He leapt across the bed to fumble for the lube from his bag. Even mid-anger-sex, he still didn't want to hurt Dean un-necessarily.

Dean smacked his hand away.

"Dry," he snarled.

The pain kink.

His old gimmick was bursting forth. His masochistic side.

Seth pulled those amazing smooth legs apart and spat on Dean's hairless, pink entrance before the elder man folded himself in half, holding his knees apart.

Seth knelt down and aimed his weeping, hard cock...pushing forward and taken aback by the sharp snarl that left Dean's lips as he was painfully penetrated. Seth wasn't sure...this felt like rape to him.

But Dean had had far sicker things done to him in his indie matches.

Seth was still mad at Dean for throwing a tantrum and hitting him. So fuck it. He pushed all the way in hard.

"OH FUCK YES!" growled Dean, "Fuck me. And fucking mean it, asshole."

OK he asked for it.

He was gonna fuckin' get it. Seth's slim hips began to snap back and forth, slapping against the smooth skin, Dean crying out like a two buck hustler. Oh fuck he'd missed being fucked in anger. He loved it when Seth was romantic with him. But this was angry, animalistic fucking. The kind he'd been forced into by the horny assholes on the indie circuit. But enjoyed. He began to claw and scratch Seth's toned back furiously, thrusting his own hips right back. He was thirsty as fuck inbed. He loved dick in his ass. Oh fuck...Seth and he should fight more often if this was the outcome.

The bed was crashing against the wall, Seth snarling and hissing with the stinging as Dean ripped chunks from his back, immodestly crying out his pleasure slash pain. Seth raised his hand and brought it HARD down on Dean's perfect and pert ass.

"OH FUCK YES!" Dean cried, pulling Seth right to him and biting the younger man's lip, "Fuck Colby...you're the fuckin' best...now fucking rape me."

"Get on all fuckin fours then...slut," rasped Seth.

Dean almost blew his load there and then. He actually used to quite like being a slut sometimes back in the indies. But really he'd just wanted a boyfriend who liked him for who he was, not what they wanted him to be. Actually...Seth was hitting his spot perfect in this position.

"Keep fucking me asshole. Don't you fucking stop now Lopez."

"Who said you were in fucking charge?"

Dean thrust against him, fucking himself. He dragged his nails down Seth's back hard, pleased when he felt the wetness of blood.

"Fucker," spat Seth.

"Shut up and pound me."

Seth had no choice but to carry on. His back was now smarting hard. Dean was vicious.

"Ohhhh fuck...fuck yeah...fuck yeah...FUCK," Dean was growling, he could feel his legs tingling and the jolts shooting up his spine as his prostate took more and more abuse. Oh fuck yeah. He was going to come. He wanted Seth to pound his load right out of him. His legs now wrapped possesively around Seth's bloody back.

Seth was now locked in. Forced to carry on fucking Dean.

Not that he was complaining. He thrust in and out furiously, his long hair hanging over his bearded face, cursing and sneering at Dean whose eyes were alight with almost maniacal ecstasy.

Dean shot him a truly vicious sneer, eyes unblinking, crying out whilst keeping his face the same. It was frankly terrifying.

Dean was so fucking close. Oh God he was close. He was going to blow his load so bad. He reached up and threw Seth's long hair over his head.

"Look at me Colby," he spat...still sneering and still letting out loud cries.

Seth was now getting a bit freaked out...he was so fucking close to nutting himself but the look on Dean's face was so fucking scary. He looked insane right now.

"Fucking cum inside me asshole," snarled Dean, "Harder. HARDER DAMNIT."

Seth could go on as long as he wanted. But Dean was scaring him.

He continued to pound, their bodies drenched in sweat and trickles of blood from Seth's back.

Dean was so close. Oh fuck his mind was blown. That perfect face of Seth right in front him...his body consumed...his abs were pulling so hard...oh fuck he couldn't stop it. He was about to cum.

He tore at Seth's back and screamed as he finally exploded, shooting white streams all over his stomach, chest, even his face. He'd never cum so pwoerfully whilst being fucked before now. He'd cum plenty of times being not this hard.

But he was only 80 per cent satisfied. He needed Seth to cum.

"Carry...the...fuck...on...Lopez," he rasped, chest rising and falling, legs cramping but still locked around Seth's back.

Seth cursed, gasped, and grunted as he too finally succumbed and convulsed hard as his essence filled his partner...Dean's legs locking tighter and his asshole clenching, trying to take in everything Seth could give, crying out with satisfaction.

"Ohh COLBY..."

Finally Dean went limp and his legs and arms fell uselessly to the bed.

Seth's mind was blown apart. That was the most visceral, wild, savage sex he'd ever had. The smell of man sweat, semen and blood was filling the room. This what fucking in the ring would probably have felt like. His back was killing him.

He pulled out of Dean and lay next to him, stifling his cry of pain as his sore back made contact with the duvet. How was he going to explain THIS to makeup on Raw?!

Minutes passed.

"Sethie...?"

Dean's voice sounded more normal again now.

Seth couldn't bring himself to look at hid partner. The look on his face as he orgasmed just now was so freakishly 'Here's Johnnny!' (how appropiate) that he didn't know whether to laugh, be turned on, or be frightened out of his wits.

"Sethie...?"

"What?" asked Seth, a bit more abruptly than he intended.

"Love you...and...sorry..."

"It's OK," sighed Seth, finally turning to look at Dean, his hair matted and no trace of that mad, wild-eyed bloodlust now.

"I don't want to lose you," Dean mumbled, "Did...I scare you?"

"No, no!" Seth said, "Anger sex was pretty hot..."

"I could see it you know," Dean said, pecking him, eyes blinking, "You were shit scared."

"You looked batshit insane Jonny," Seth said, "And you've torn my back to smithereens."

"You've never seen me really lose it," Dean said, "I was so mad at you and so horny..."

"Even when we've fucked hard before, you've never looked like that, like you were...well..possessed," Seth said, slowly getting up. Ow he hurt all over. He needed a fucking bath.

"Oh my God," Dean said, looking at Seth's back, "What have I done to you?"

He tried to cuddle Seth from behind, pecking the back of his neck.

"You usually grab my ass when we fuck," Seth said, laughing a little, "First time in 3 years you've gone Moxley on me."

"Scared many of my exes away," admitted Dean, "Thought I'd gone too far."

"Why were you being so snippy? It's fucking Wrestlemania after all," Seth said, padding towards the bathroom and turning the taps on. He really needed to tend to his wounds. And he thought the indies were painful. Anger sex with the boyfriend was another level.

"You not heard the latest rumor?" Dean said, following him in, "Did you not see Orton put Ryder's ass on total blast in front of Cena and Batista earlier?"

"No, should I have?"

"Apparently, Orton is the reason Ryder jobbed out," Dean said, "Before we got moved up to the main roster in 12, Ryder was freaking Cena and Orton wasn't down with that. So he started paying everyone Ryder wrestled to complain to Hayes, Dunn and all the other road agents that he was dangerous and a bad worker."

"I don't listen to gossip just like I don't read dirt sheets Jonny," Seth said, "Not like you to be such a thirsty gossip whore."

"Mens room is gossip haven, didn't you know?" Dean said, a cheeky smile now lifting his face.

"But you hate that shit...that's why you didn't want us to be out, remember?" Seth said, "You've changed your tune."

"Cody spills all the tea," Dean said, wrapping his arms around Seth, admiring his handiwork, "Wow I really ripped your back apart..."

"Yes you fucking did," Seth said, pouring the pathetic tiny bottle of foam into the bath. It smelt like flower but who the hell cared. He turned the taps off and climbed in, hissing as the hot water made contact with the scratches but soon the stinging was replaced with relief and the water was tinged with red.

"So, what's really bothering you?" asked Seth as Dean sat down on the closed toilet seat.

"Orton," sighed Dean, "You know we've been working some matches with him at live events...the other week he put me on major blast for stiffing him. Saying 'this isn't the indies motherfucker, do that again and I';ll hire someone to rub you out'."

"You know he's tetchy, look at how he is even with Cena," Seth said.

"Triple H saw the whole thing and just laughed," Dean said, "Orton gets on my last nerve. He's a fucking slut and all. Hypocrite."

"Be careful what you say," Seth warned him, "You piss the golden boys off and see-ya-bye to your spot. What do you mean a slut? Everytime I see him he's all over Cena."

"Sethie do you ever open your ears...it's common knowledge now. Orton slept with Bryan in March."

"And who told you that, Cody? Ever thought that he's just a shit stirrer?"

"I've seen it with my own eyes you know. Like Miz tonight. Going after Lesnar."

* * *

Raw was also in New Orleans on Monday and there was a buzz in the air.

The hotel restaurant was packed with crew, road agents, superstars and divas, all enjoying the more leisurely day rather than being on the road as was usual for a post-pay-per-view Raw.

And there were more than a few hangovers.

Randy Orton was padding into the restaurant, deciding to be sociable for once and not confine himself to the tourbus. That little chat with Josh last night had made him think. Don't let Zack get to him. ALl the anger he managed to work out last night anyway. John had already been through the mill with Bray. And then took another beating from Randy in the bedroom. Well...his pelvis did anyway.

Speaking of the big man and Cenation leader, his hulking, baseball capped figure was stood taking pictures with a couple of early riser fans. Randy was under a cap and shades and skulking in the corner behind an impressive palm pot plant so for once, wasn't being bothered.

"Morning," came a high pitched voice and Randy looked up to see Josh Mathews.

"No Codes today?" rumbled Randy.

"I need a break," Josh said, "Haven't slept much. Honestly...why can't I be with someone my own size?"

"I dunno how you handle him," Randy smirked.  
"Pot calling the kettle a hot freaking mess, I can see Cena holding his stomach, what the hell did you do to him?!"

"Rode him until my legs gave out," Randys aid, shrugging, "Thought about what you told me about Ryder. Not gonna let that sad bitch bother me. Oh...and I stole these."

"Zack's trunks? What the hell?" Josh said.

"Needed something to wipe myself down with afterwards," Randy said, as though he'd just done something as prosaic as buy a bottle of milk, "Oh and I wouldn't touch them. Johnny did go in bare and he'd got a lot of tension built up."

"Yuck...you're fucking gross...you spend way too much time with Coddles," Josh said, retching, "You're the same age as me...that's just...ugh."

"You can talk," teased Randy.

"Running away from me Joshy?"

Both Randy and Josh looked up to see a comedically-pouting Cody.

"No...just got hungry," Josh said, "You were doing your morning run...I didn't wanna wait."

Cody sat on Josh's lap to many protest and planted a fat kiss on his lips. Trying to be extra cute and affectionate to make up for his behaviour last night. And for being a slut in the bedroom most of the night.

"Best night ever," Cody said, nuzzling into Josh making himself quite comfy, before fixing those mischeivous baby blues onto his former mentor, "You keep wriggling Randalyn. Sore down there are we?"

Josh just sighed. It was going to be one of THOSE mornings.

"Well it was either kick ten tonnes of shit out of Ryder's messy ass or ride my man like a cowboy," smirked Randy.

"No brainer," Cody grinned back, "High Five."

Randy actually did that.

Josh until recently had always thought Randy was so cool and aloof...even during his night with Randy and John almost four years ago. Last night he'd seen that Randy was vulnerable about the stuff with Zack. And Randy could be playful when he wanted. Usually after a great night wih John.

"I have BIG gossip," Cody announced, "When Curtis gets here."

And the bearded figure of Curtis Axel slid next to him at that precise moment.

"Morning," he grinned, "Big gossip, I'm here. Spill the tea bitch."

"Randalyn should hear it," Cody said, moving and siting centrally on Josh's lap, ass right on Josh's crotch bu Josh was too busy complaining about having to support 215 pounds this time of a morning without coffee.

"And I'm just an armchair," he huffed.

"Unless Slack Ryder has developed a premature ejaculation problem I don't want to know," Randy rumbled but he was grinning anyway.

"Oh get her," teased Curtis, "Codes. Spill. Tea."

"OK, Mizzlekins was one HOT mess in the bar," Cody said, "Don;t say anything to Cesaro...but...he was going after Lesnar...I saw Cesaro leave with Mizzlekins and looked pissed the fuck off. He had to pay out for a bottle of Cristal."

"Michelle a gold-digger, well isn';t that a surprise," scoffed Randy.

"Hey," Josh said, "He is still my friend...not cool Coddles."

"Neither is throwing himself at a homophobic pig like Lesnar," Cody said simply.

Josh squirmed. Not so homophobic when he held him after hard rough sex in 2003...but anyway.

"Girl, Lesnar shaves his legs," Curtis said, "I caught him shaving them a few weeks back. Threatened to crack my neck if I told anyone...whoops."

"Tell TMZ," Cody said, grinning, "He;ll never come back."

Although he thought maybe Brock wasn;'t such an asshole after that brief conversation last night...Cody was still jealous of the UFC champion for the fling with Josh even though it was a long time ago.

"I bet he really is gay but can't face up," Curtis said.  
"You're from the same city and you don't hide it," Randy put in.

"I back it up on the weights and in that ring," Curtis said simply, "Minnesota isn't the gay friendliest state though. Especially in the country."

"Awww, I feel kinda sorry for Lesnar," Cody said, "He basically alluded to missing being with a guy when I bumped into him in the restrooms last night. Maybe he did tap Mizzlekins' thirsty ass."

"Coddles...get off my lap," complained Josh.

"Nope," Cody said.

"Whore," remarked Curtis.

Josh's phone went.

He took it out.

_**From : Paige**_

_Hey! Wanna meet for coffee? : ) xx_

"Coddles, you're gonna have to move," he said, "I've been invited for a coffee."

"CAN I COME TOO?"

"Pipe down, and up to you," Josh said.

Randy shamelessly looked over.

"Meeting with 21 year olds, huh?" he rumbled, "You dirty old man."

Cody frowned.

"Then I'm fucking coming!" he snarled.

"Thanks a lot Orton," huffed Josh.

"Well clearly maineventers bore you," teased Randy, but his eyes were raking John who was walking over.

"Coddles, it's Paige, duh!" Josh said, "Don't get so sassy."

Cody relaxed.

"Oh...OK...oooh I still wanna come," he said, looking more and more like an excited little kid, his pretty face illuminated with that beautiful smile, "I want to hear the syndicated updates of the dramas of the NXT roster."

He stood up so Josh could and then they made their excuses and left.

Curtis spotted the approaching John Cena and decided to go hit the gym instead. Being third wheel to Cena and Orton could be a bit awkward. He made his excuses also and left Randy alone.

"ABout time," Randy said, "Don't they ever leave you alone?"

"You should be nicer to fans," John grinned.

"I'm a heel Johnny, so I can't."

"Not that you're cut up about it really?" teased John, "Now. Am I safe to be next to you without fear of permanent bruising?"

"Don't be so hot?" smirked Randy.

"You're 240 pounds," John said, "Just remember that next time you like to get nasty."

"You can deadlift twice that," shrugged Randy.

"I know," John said, and he pecked Randy on the lips. The taller and younger man could NOT stop grinning.

"Do that again," Randy said.

"Do what?"

"Kiss me in a public place," Randy said.

John did so. Randy kissed right back.

"Love you," rumbled the tanned man. That had just made his day. One step closer to getting that ring on his finger. The ring he'd wanted since he was 22 years old. John didn't realise how much proper public affection meant to Randy. Being open backstage had been the last big step for the golden couple of WWE. For a few moments Randy had forgotten the fling with Daniel. Forgotten the sinister threat of Zack Ryder.

"Love you too. Can't call you champ anymore though," John said.

"Last night showed me that you don't care about that," Randy purred, "Just wish we were still in bed. And...didnt even get a semi when wrestling with Bryan."

"Good."

John was immensely relieved. That was definitely in the past now. He took Randy's hand and held it on the table, his callused thumb rubbing the bronzed hand.

"Johnny..."

"Yeah?"

Randy kissed John again.

"I like New Orleans," he rumbled, "Take me sightseeing."

"OK," John said simply. No media today for once. He should make the most of it.

"You mean that? No Total Divas shit or media?"

"Nope. I'm a free man until we get to Raw."

He stood up, heaving his taller partner up too. SOmetimes you had to take risks. He led Randy back to the tour bus, holding his hand the entire way. Neither of them could really blend in - Randy's ink and height; John's sheer bulk - but miraculously, neither of them ran into fans and were stepping onto John's bus where they'd spend last night.

Randy's underwear on the floor.

But the rest of the bedroom area was spotless.

Oh Randy you were adorable. A neat freak even first thing after Wrestlemania AND a night of fucking.

"I think you missed something baby," grinned John, picking the sexy Andrew Christian briefs up.

"Nope, it's the place my smalls look best. On your bedroom floor," grinned Randy.

"If you'd called them panties then I'd start worrying you'd taken too many head shots," grinned John.

Randy placed the briefs back on the floor next to the bed.

John began to change out of his Cenation shirt and khaki shorts.

Randy's eyes raked him and he licked his lips...much like a snake would do when presented with a juicy lizard for tea.

The hulking body in black boxers just filled the room and Randy's cock already was hardening. John however had a different idea. He opened his case and pulled out some dress pants and a button down shirt. He was going to be a gentleman. Take a leaf out of that smoothie Cesaro's book and spoil RKO today. He pulled on his dress pants.

"STOP!"

John jumped out of his skin.

"You are not coming around New Orleans with me dressed like THAT," snarled Randy, and he pulled open the commode and yanked out the ironing board and iron. OK John was starting to think he was obsessed.

He plugged the iron in and snatched the clothes from John.

He just wanted John to look well turned out. And it meant getting to see John in just boxers while he did so. WIn win.

John lay on the bed, flexing idly as Randy began to iron his shirt and dress pants. He was too cute. Randy almost scorched the expensive Prada shirt as his eyes were glued to those powerful muscles flexing. Once he was happy he folded the clothes up and handed them to John, watching him change.

He just grinned as John buttoned up.

"Could you stretch to a tie and jacket?" he asked.

John just flashed the dimples and opened the commode where his suit jackets for Axxess week were all hanging, and took out the one which matched these pants. Now he looked the perfect gent. Randy looked good today too, his t-shirt tight and showing off his sculpted arms and chest, his jeans dark and hugging him in the right places.

The two top guys of WWE then left the bus and headed out into sunny New Orleans.

* * *

The atmosphere in the stadium was electric.

A gaggle of Divas had gathered backstage and even most of the men were stood to give a standing ovation to the young, overwhelmed with emotion new Divas Champion as she staggered tearfully down the corridor, still unable to take in everything that just happened.

The cameras were on hand to film Paige being congratulated by her fellow Divas, including an also tearful Summer Rae.

Once it had died down a bit little Josh went and hugged her. Usually it was the other way round down in Florida. Well, was. Not anymore. Paige was now a main roster girl. Layla had only told Josh that they'd called Paige up to the main roster permanently. He was gobsmacked when she beat AJ just now. Layla had led the squeals and cheers, namely to see her now ex girlfriend defeated more than anything. And word was AJ was leaving for a while. Good riddance as far as Layla was concerned. And Curtis Axel. Both glad to see the back of her after she broke both their hearts to go and be with Punk. Well Punk broke Curtis' but anyway.

"I know I got no business..but I'm proud of you..." Josh said.

"Worked my whole life...for this," wept the young ENglish girl, "And you've got every business...you're a friend..."

"Won't be the same without you," Josh said, "We'll miss you. And Summer. Just me left with Whorey Corey now."

Paige laughed despite her state.

"Yeah, well," she said, wiping her eyes, "Now Oli's back. Oh but I'm gonna miss nosing in his lovelife and have him moan at me for it."

SHe almost dissolved into more tears.

"Sorry...I know..I'm always meant to be angry," she sobbed, "Just...this is the best day of my fucking life..."

"Oh stop whining...Saraya...it doesn't suit you," Josh teased, "Come back and visit us at NXT won't you?"

"I'm still NXT women's champion," Paige sniffed, "Still want to train and learn. Tell Oli he's not rid of me yet. Has he gotten laid yet now he's back?"

"You really want to know...who cares? You're the youngest ever Diva to hold that title and the second English girl to..forget Oli's love life!"

"You're hiding something from me," Paige giggled, prodding him in the chest, "DOn't make me put you in the Scorpion Crosslock, you're light enough.."

"OK, OK...but...you're the first to know and that's only because before I flew out here..."

"Tell me! Now!"

"Well...night before I came to New Orleans, Oli told me he was bringing someone home and cos he's cute and old fashioned, I said OK, I'll make myself scarce, maybe go for an evening workout or something...but of course, next morning, I had to leave early for the flight...and I saw him taking coffee into Oli's room..."

"Who? You're torturing me now!" squeaked Paige.

"Have a guess," Josh grinned, "He no longer works with us, and I have to say, good on him and I don't normally condone cheating. No, it's not Ziggler's brother."

"Wait...oh my GOD.."

"Yup. Oli's been getting that Jesse White D. Ultimate fuck you to Whorey Corey."

"YOu have to tell me EVERYTHING!"

"Maybe tomorrow for Smackdown," Josh said, "Someone else wants to see you."

He turned on his heel and allowed himself a smile as the young ivory skinned ENglish woman was embraced and kissed by a statuesque blonde...Summer.

* * *

_**OK I had to stop before this got bare long...sorry it's been SO long. Yeah Randy's birthday night out got written but then Mania, Raw, another Raw...so much happened in WWE world that I had to rewrite and change stuff. And I think there's enough going on here - Zack trying to ruin Randy and John's lives...things look cute and safe though...for now.**_

_**I would have loved to have stuffed this with smut from EVERY pairing but I know a few wanted Ambrollins and plus they needed a good dose of screen time...so yeah. Dean be a HO in the bedroom. But still manly. **_

_**Did Miz just piss away his relationship with Cesaro for a shot at the Beast? I know many of you don't want to see that so it depends...LOL. Had a lot of Centon smut lately so I forced myself into not writing some. I love Randy as a hot mess bottom.**_

_**The birthday night out might still happen as there's a couple of scenes I still want to use from it. But we'll see. **_

_**Paige is now a main roster gal and I'm going to enjoy bringing her into stuff. Some of you who followed JFP might have gotten served some femslash teas there with the AntiDiva and Ms Rae, and I hinted at it in an earlier chapter of this story but now I have confirmed it! LOL.**_

_**Hope you liked this one anyway!**_


End file.
